


GM80274 : Or the discovery of a human after all robot .

by orphan_account



Series: Robots [1]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Discovery, French, Human After All, Human Thomas Bangalter, Humanity, Love, M/M, Robot Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo, Romance, Science Fiction, Segregation, Sex, Social Justice, after all, bit depressing, critique of postmodern area, critique of society, daft punk - Freeform, i love this fanfiction, much in common, my small table version of wall-e is cute, rights for everyone, robots as slave, science fic, society, technologic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Bangalter , a young DJ in Paris that own his own label , Roulé , goes on a special club called ''Electroma '' . At the Electroma  , wich is a club that uses robots as enternainning puppets  , Thomas Bangalter have the chance to see a a real GM80278 , the most beautiful robot and the most human robot ever made , perform a beautiful track for him.  He buy the badly injured and shy little robot  , and his life will never be the same ...<br/>A human/robot relation set in a futuristic AU . What if one of the Daft Punk was REALLY a robot ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Technologic_Technologic_Technologic_Technologic _..

**Author's Note:**

> . I cried while writing it.  
> . The Guy-Manuel parts is quite .... depressing , I am warning you. the -T-E-X-T- you can read like that , is the information that is displayed on his vizor. It's ... more expressive. So if you see a -  <3- just imagine Guy-Manuel showing a big heart on his helmet. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLAYLIST OF THE FANFICTION  
> -Motherboard ( really important ) / Daft Punk  
> -Tout est Parfait / Numéro   
> -Music sound better with you / Star Dust  
> -Veridis Quo / Daft Punk  
> -Human after all / Daft Punk  
> -Son of flynn / Daft Punk  
> -Tecnologic / Daft Punk  
> -NightCall / Kavinsky  
> -Midnight / Coldplay  
> -Emotion / Daft Punk  
> -The game of love / Daft Punk  
> -Beating heart / Ellie Goulding  
> -Solair trailer / Daft Punk  
> -Love / Matt White   
> -Stranger/Skillrex  
> -If you were my man / Linda Perhacs  
> -I wanna be alone (dialogue) / C.Franks   
> -Within / Daft Punk  
> -BangBang/ Dalida  
> -Final Countdown / Europe  
> -Take on me / Aha  
> -Robot rock / Daft Punk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. This is my fanfiction maybe the most dark. But the more beautiful , i tell you . I am not really good at writing in english. But I am sure that the story of Guy-Manuel is strongly inspired by what happend to me this week , so the emotion is true. I hope you'll like it . I hope it'll make you think about our society , I hope you , reader , will ask you the questions that we don't ask them about our society . Because someone will have to ask them one day. Whatever. Here comes the fanfic. Read it please. And tel me if it's worth something.

  _H **EY GUYS ! This is my fanfic**_ **_tion. I 'M sorry for breaking here  but I need to mention something . I inspired someone ( never thought I could do that but I'm so happy about it ) and someone have the brilliant idea to do a comic with my fanfic . Here is the cover of the comic . I'M soooooo happy with the idea and I want to thanks Yame - his deviant is[ Sir-Collins-Brususe ](http://sir-collins-brususe.deviantart.com/)    and if you click on [this link](http://sir-collins-brususe.deviantart.com/art/GM80274-Cover-Chapter-Daft-Punk-453602485) you'll find the comic that will be updated soon. I hope you'll like the fanfiction as much as I do .  Don't you think the cover is nice and sweet. I like the protection spirit we can se. AJLDKSALDJSKAL . i LOVE YOU ALL . :D And I'm really proud to provide art , if you are inspired and want to work on a comic after you read one of my fanfiction don't be a GM20874 shy robot and come and see me. Robot and human suggestion are accepted ;)  _ **

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The gentle and passive gaze of Thomas Bangalter arose on several things at the moment.He looked at the glass of this delicious Pinot Noir that  was being held  in its beautiful very large hands, the regular movement of the needle of his silver watch on his wrist which showed him six hours and a half, and of course a young man about in his thirties, moon-faced, with a trimmed beard fashionable blond hair with light brown highlights steep and sparkling gray eyes. Pedro Winter wearing sun glasses , a black leather jacket,  white shirt and  some faded jeans , he was still dressing like in the 2000s even though we were , as Thomas told him several times before , in 3000. Vintage was saying Pédro , is a style that will proably never die. He stood right in front of Thomas, who was frowning deeply at the question that his friend and manager asked him , sipping his Pinot Noir dubiously.Pedro's eyes were bright with hope, hanging on the lips of Thomas, with an exuberant wait to hear the decision of the young DJ  that was having his 34th birthday soon . Thomas, after careful consideration, had weighed the pros and cons and made a decision. The balance was on this side, although Thomas had the wrong impression that he would regret it ... But frankly, he did not yield to his hesitation. He cleared his throat. A small table came also soon next to the french man. He did not like to use robots but this robot table was a gift from Pedro, so it was flattering to use it during his presence here in its modern and aesthetically elegant penthouse on the 5th floor of a building in the downtown really chic of the city of  New Paris. The table was a flying table with his own GPS and photosensor so it can't fall or break something. It was like a plate with mechanical retractibles table legs. The table was the only robot Thomas will ever had .  It used a powerful magnetic field to move, rise from the ground and also provide stability in his travels. The small table jsf  a voice recognition system, it was very futuristic, thin and ovale and was made of LED strips with a pretty pale blue lights that danced around luminous red circles in the center. Its platform was solid and it even had a mini-processor which allowed the robot-table  to interact with its owner, a bit like his ancestor SIRI on smart phones. Thomas wondered if these phones still existed ..

 

Thomas looked at the little table that swirled up to his knee. He bent down, a smile on his face, amazed by such a wonder of technology without managing to hide his profund sorrow for the robots and his rage towards the human race of this highly post-modern society. Humans world have now need technological mini-servers like this poor little table to fulfill the needs they no longer wanted to  fill by themselves, miserably too sloths and lethargic, bathing in an individualism without limit. put his cup of wine on the small table   asking him nicely to go into the kitchen and ask then to shut itself down Small table obediently spun around and flew away from Thomas , going in the kitchen like his owner asked , with the almost empty glass of Pinot Noir .. With a sigh away from Thomas , going in the kitchen like his owner asked , with the almost empty glass of Pinot Noir . stood up. He also thought about  the segregation that prevailed between humans and robots. Robots were slaves. Yet there was a clear indication in their way of acting and in the way they were speaking with the human that indicated  that they were becoming more  and more human, but the society preferring to turn a blind eye  at every hard reality that is hard to believe rather than accept it , wanted nothing  kept seeing the robots as only simple human -made machines  designed by humans for the humans. The robot situation was a sensitive subject for Thomas , that was against segregation . They all knew that Thomas had actually almost completed  a degree in robotics engineering , but saw apparently horrible things when he want to work in a lab that was producing robots . He never talked about it to anyone  , but after this experience , he came back to his old love , the music , that he was always doing with his late job . He created his own label , called Roulé! . He gained popularity , and was currently mixing the nights in club with Pédro Winter , who was also known as Busy P. Thomas had a real fascination for the old music mixing with some new sounds. That is why his electronical house techno and dance music was so unnique. A sound that could never be found anything else. It was mixing his fascination for robotics with some futuristic sound , with some synthetizers and some voccoder. As well as some rythm and instruments paterns that gave this little groovy sound of the 2000s and even back before ! But Thomas would never forget what he saw in the lab that was creating robots . It was horrible and he never wanted to use robots or encourage the use of robots in any kinds of situation . 

So that was why Pedro had hesitated before invited Thomas to a club that used robots as machines for performance. Yet it was a famous and very popular club, and all the more ; DJ Falcon and Laurent Brancowitz would be there.

Thomas Bangalter looked at his friend,   Pedro, and spoke of his honeyed and sweet voice, which apparently was so seductive for his fans:

''-Well, that's okay. , I'll go to this club. Mais pour cette fois seulement . ( but for this time , only)''

Pedro gave him claps behind his back, laughing, happy with the decision of Thomas. '' You'll see ... plus, at 11 ,  this are semi-human female nakked dancers and female  semi-robots that take over  the scene!  Ah! Ah! ''

Thomas rolled his eyes. Dear Pedro! So he was never going to change.

''Give me five minutes to change my clothes . I'll get my coat,my wallet and I'll meet you downstairs okay? ''

''Perfect'' launched Pedro leaving the penthouse, closing the door behind him. Thomas looked at the little table, almost concerned about  the fact that he had to  left it alone. As if it had feelings. He looked again. He sighed, took his wallet on the marble countertop in the kitchen and went to join Pedro who was waiting in his car.

***

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP. BIIIIIIIIIIP. BIP.BIP.BIP.BIP.BIP.BIP.BIP.BIP.BIP.BIP.BIP.BIP.BIP.BIP.BIP.BIP.BIP.BIP.BIP.BIP..

\--G-M-8-0-2 -PROTOTYPE: 7-4.000-.

\--made by POWERCORP industries-.

\--ACTIVATION OF THE R-O-B-O-T-.

Fzzzzzzzzz. Bip. Fzzzzzzzzz. ZZZZZZZZZ. BIp. Boop.Bip.

Activation of the circuits. Reanimation of the processors Loading. Scanning engaged. Scan results obtained. Location: square box 2m by 2m. Humidity of 0.001%. Battery: 22% - charging suggested. Damage identified: 19. Repairs are  strongly suggested. Damage Analysis on the head, torso and arms of the device. Cause: external shocks, physical assaults. Loading of internal processor 1. Loading of memory and data. Loading complete. Loading of 2 processor. Error: detected virus. Virus Code: E-M-O-T-I-O-N-S. Do you want to switch on the antivirus? Anti-virus denied.   Processor 2 loaded, your motherboard is faulty. . Do you start up the restore operation? Restore operation refused. Loading. Please wait. 

GM is angry. GM is lost. GM needs a better language system . But master don't want to. Master only want GM to compose music. GM like music. GM don't understand who he is. But GM feels. GM is not humans . GM assume humans are the ones who laughs and applause for him . GM is not dumb. GM wants to be free. GM is a robot. GM wants to be human. Pain. Fear. Exhausted. GM wants to go out. But GM is captive. GM only go out of this box to perform. GM hate when the master beats him because he don't like his track. GM loves his tracks. GM doN't understand. GM can't see anything. Box is close. Master don't charge GM correctly before putting him on the stage. GM can't talk with other robots. GM can't talk to anyone. Because other robots don't feel. Human. Human. Human . Human. Stop . GM is pannicking. Fans are whirring. But GM don't want to shortcircuit before his performance. So GM is waiting for the master. GM is waiting for a saver. GM is lost. GM want's to self destruct. GM don't understand why he is not able to destroy this virus. But GM don't want to destroy the virus. GM feels someone broke his third processor. GM don't know why. But GM is now composing a track for his performance. GM is tired . GM wants to be free. GM wants to scream. But can't. GM voccoder is not activated. GM system is broken. But master don't care. GM even don't know what he was before he woke up in this box. Master told him to play music. Master told him he was a rare robot. Master told him he will make him rich. But GM don't want to make master rich. GM want to play music but freely. He don't want to be beated . Why can't GM selfdestruct. Emotion are making everything hard for GM.  Because GM feel human. HUMAN AFTER ALL. But GM stuck here. In a box. GM hate being a slave. GM hate the master. Where is the self destruction button. Why is it on GM back . Why is GM feeling ?

*KSSSH*

H-E-L-P , I__A-M__H-U-M-A-N___A-F-T-E-R__A-L-L

-:(-

-?-

*KSSH*

Oh no. Master is coming. GM hear sound of his voice. GM is scarred. And tired. But he need to perform. Because GM will never be human. So let's be robot instead..Yes. Let's be robot instead...


	2. Veridis Quo

Thomas followed Pedro in Electroma club that was more a bar than a club . In fact . The club smelled like smoke . There were servers ( robots) dressed all in white while all the walls , ceilings, tables, chairs was black. Only the scene provided a little color. Thomas was really asking himself what the heck he was doing here . The club had the appearance of a morbid grave. And there was nothing welcoming. Great.He finally joined the table near the stage where DJ Falcon and Lawrence discussed deeply . The two men stood and saluted Thomas smiled to them, glad to see them again. The four men knew well but did see once or twice a year, all busy with their projects.

'' Thomas, glad to see you , mon ami (my friend) ! ''DJ Falcon said giving him a vigorous handshake.

''  . Hey Stéphane  , well You too ! Tell me how it's going in your life? You're still in the process of working on your new album? ''

'' Hey , man! '' Laurent gave him grabbing him by the shoulders

'' Laurrent , hey! Bah ça alors , ça va ! (wow , how are you ? )  '' Exclaimed Thomas giving a friendly hug to his friend 

Finally thought Thomas , maybe Pedro was right . He needed to go out . He needed that social life again that his project took away.

They all sat , laughed and talked about many things . They were having a great times and Thomas was trying to forget that all the server were robots that were looking so sad and depressed to be there. And often , Thomas was noticing little sparks coming out of them. Sign of something broken in them. Was the Electroma Club was treating their robots correctly ? Thomas doubt about it . However , he tried to look as happy as he could , actually , he was happy to meet his friends again , it's a chance and a oppurtinity they all know that was rare. 

Thomas ordered a beer. Pedro a rum and coke. Falcon, whose real name is Stephane ordered a bloody Cesar while ... Laurent  , well , ordered champagne.

'' I like bubbles, so what you fools? '' he said looking at them grinning and chuckling as the bottle arrived on their table in a bucket filled with ice.

Now they all had their drinks and were talking when the lights of the club closed and the other guests of the club also stopped discussing and turned their attention to the scene.

Suddenly a voice was heard roaring from speakers placed at the center of the scene.'' Ladies and gentlemen ... Electroma is proud to present you a great premiere, our star ... the one and only ... Crydamoure, the robot musical heart. Make some noise for Crydamoure!!! ''

Thomas turned  his attention to the scene as the follow spot were on ....

God. 

''NON C'EST PAS VRAI ( no it's not true ! ) He whispered , bending forward .

An authetic GM 802 was slowly walking to the center of the scene. The crowd was silent. 

The GM 802 were beautiful robots , that were build to be human model , but as well , talented musician. It was , in the opinion of Thomas the best robots Powercorp industry , the company he was working for , made. But ... they destroyed him when they found their system was infected with the E-M-O-T-I-O-N virus. Because , all of the robot had clones of brains , that were only supposed to be used without the emotion part of the brain. But apparently , the robots were able to use full of their brain that were located in a cavity under some wires at the back of their head. So they destroyed them. Thomas job was to destroyed all the robots. He quit before he had to do it . He couldn't stand them , as he saw them evolving beautifully , using language , and  how talented and beautiful they were. Every GM was different , every GM had a different personality . And that what makes them precious. The sell of these robots were really going well. It's only when a customer reported the E-M-O-T-I-O-N- vIrus that they asked the customer to shut down the robot as an agent would go to destruct the robot on place. This ... roboticide lasted a month. A painful month for Thomas who was sure of their humanity . Now... it was pain and wonder at the same time. He looked at the GM wondering how the heck this robot was still alive. The robot looked so sad , and Thomas felt bad. He also saw that the robot was borken because little sparks were coming out of his beautiful gold helmet. God he was so beautiful. His vizor was composed of LED lights , it was impressive to see all the patterns and all the colors that were changing with his emotions. The robots sat on chair and just plugged the two speaks inside him , looked at the scene and two green dots appearead. Thomas lost his breathe all at once. 

So much humanity in a small little robot. Thomas was shaking . Feeling the gaze of the robot now on him. He looked back at him , like he would look at a wonder. A wonderfull human . The robot glitched and his green dots went bigger , a sign that he is zooming on something.

Oh. God . He was zooming on Thomas. Thomas smiled at him . Tears were at the corner of his eyes. But he was glad. Glad he found the last GM 802. Suddenly the  robot lit up his led lights and began to play . The melody was smooth. Sad and somehow beautiful. It was filled with a bit of distorsion. It was creating a melody with sounds that looked like organ.Agreements miners lost on more serious tones. A simple rapid pace . This robot was really talented, even more talented than were the other GM . But it was more than that, it was a real digital symphony of pure emotion, incomparable sublime grimly , mystical all was harmony and unparalleled beauty . Thomas felt his soul revived , provided by the undeniable charisma and charm of the robot, yet so frail , a symbol of perfection that the gods of beauty could not reach. Thomas was transported . Suddenly , there was only him and the robot . They were alone in the world , exchanging emotions. And Thomas saw that the soul had here something human in appearance only because she was herself present in the music. He wondered what was the name of this robot . For every GM had its own name. Suddenly he looked at the other robots around him. Then he looked at the robot . No. It would save the robot . Place ... was not here .

Thomas bend to the left and said to Pedro:

'It's a GM 802''

''I know  , and he is so talented . Im in awe''

''I want this robot. ''

''WHAT ? ''

''I said '' Thomas repeated slowly '' That I want this robot. This is robot is in bad condition. And he is the last robot of his type. I need him. I don't want to let a beautiful robot with so much humanity in a such miserable and inhuman place with inhuman condition''

''You're crazy !'' protested Pedro ''How will you afford that !? And , god Thomas , I thought your passion for the robots was over already and that you diddn't wanted to talk about it . ''

''Pedro. Just look at the robot . Look . He is human. He have a brain . Maybe... I have a chance to change him , to make a robot human . I know I can do that . ''

''How '' said Pedro completly lost

''Music . The only thing that can unite all people , all things in this world , no matter if they are human or robots''

He turned his head back to the robot who was finishing his track. Still looking at him. His owner came on the scene and shut him down , taking all the applause in his place. When the three boys turned their heads to Pedro and Thomas , Thomas had disseapears. Pedro looked at them , and said , the only answer coming to his mind :

''He's... inspired . So he had to go back to work to ... save , his inspiration . He say thanks for the dinner , and he is sorry he had to leave soon.He told me he'll be fine and he will take the taxi. Or call his personal driver , since he got more money than me , eh! ''

Thomas you idealistic fool , you owe me one ! thought Pedro grinning while the three boys left the place without Thomas . 


	3. Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it, Turn it, leave it, start - format it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is more cute than one robot who have emotion... TWO   
> ahahah :) I love Small Table so much .

He felt his heart racing  like if it was the last time he would be alive tonight. He felt his blood like a crazy river draining adrenaline to give it to his body who was tensing like if it was thundershocked. Thomas never felt so mad . And determinated. Thomas walked quickly , without looking back. He was up on the stage and followed the pattern of the electromagnetic who carried the GM , inert and fragile at the back of the stage . He followed in dark corridors where wooden boxes skirted its dirty walls that seemed like coffins enclosing robots forever in a dark and morbid bondage. No doubt this bar also acted  as  a black market in the illegal sale robot . Thomas sentai anger rising in him . He walked and doubled speed. The owner of the electromagnetic was a fat man , thin and almost non-existent hair. The flabby skin , porcine eyes, a double chin , he smoked a cigar growling insults suddenly trying to return the robot in his poor little box , hitting the robot at the highest point by bumping the GM against the walls of the box without pity. He would break the robot . He wore a white and gold jacket like Elvis , a former ancient rock n roll star . This man inspired disgust and would make anyone who never saw a human before hate this race , without even knowing it. Thomas walked , clenched his fist , ready to debate on the price of the robot.  
He wanted to save the robot. He could not save all the robots. But he had at least save the robot. He stood behind the man and told him.  
'' How much is that robot for you? I set the price.''  
The man was a sickening groan. What rot.  
'' Oh boy! You think you can buy this jewelry? Go away! Access to the scene Customers are prohibited, this robot is not for sale.''  
Thomas clenched jaws. He would not give up.  
'' I do not care. I will pay the price. It is not money that is lacking. ''  
The man laughed contemptuously and blew his cigar smoke in the face of Thomas with pretension.  
'' You know who you talking about? You're talking to Jo Lepen, the owner of chains cabaret bar Electroma. ''  
Thomas pulled out a wad of 100 euro .... bill from his pocket and threw them to the figure of the man who threw himself to the ground to pick them up.  
  
'' My name is Thomas Bangalter ''  said Thomas Dryly . '' . I DJ for 20 years , you know the song Music Sound Better With You, Trax on Da Rocks ... it's me. I am also the owner of my own label, Roll ! . You can see me this week in the French magazine Le Figaro magazine in the art and spectacle. I gave an interview on my future projects with a Dj Falcon and Romanthony . I do not like playing the show. But do not just stepped on my foot . You treat your robots like garbage . To me, his robots deserve to be treated as I compose my music ; carefully , patience, perfectionism , passion and above all love. I want this robot. I could very well sue you you know for selling illegal robot . But I offer you $ 1,000 for this robot you paid $ 100. Is this a good offer, Mr. Lepen ? ''  
Jo was speechless.  
He replied :  
'' No. 1500 and it is up to you Mr. Bangalter . ''  
Thomas sighed and left the cash and put it in the hand of man still amazed.  
Perfect , the offer is made. Take this money. If you talk about this to anyone at all I chasing you . Is it not you who , if I 'm not mistaken, send me paparazzi ? Because you are also a paparazzii ? Do you think I do not recognize you Joseph ? ''  
The man groaned. Shit, he had been recognized. He gave the box containing the robot and pushed the man to the exit behind the stage.  
'' Take Crydamoure and disappear! Do not delay never stay here ''  
And he closed the door of the club on Thomas .  
Thomas put the box and opened it. Sky. This robot was in a pitiful state . A passage in Robot 's and Beg, a store selling hardware to maintain the robots needed. He called his chauffeur Henri . He put the box on the back seat by tying with ropes he found in the box and went to Robot 's and Beg to buy a polishing brush, antivirus software , new cables, memory cards and USB keys.  


***

Vincent was in the process of storing boxes of bolts behind the counter and was about to close the shop. The 19 year old had brown hair and brown eyes. A slim body, muscles well defined, but not too much. The young man was getting ready toclose when a large man wearing black sunglasses and a baseball cap entered the store pointing strongly towards the aisle for materials for robots Powercorp industries.  
Vincent smiled slightly . Because he recognized the man in question . He tried to hide his amusement to see one of his favorite DJ in a store maintains robot . The man paid at checkout.  
'' For a total of 30 euro and 99 , Mr. Bangalter ''  
The man stiffened and said, simply  
'' You're confusing me . I'm not Thomas Bangalter . ''  
Vincent Thomas packaging material in a bag, handed him and whispered :  
'' I will not tell anyone . I  have a lot  respect for you , and I know that you are against segregation robotics . Me too. Don't worry , I see that you seemed worry  about something. Is it about a robot ? ''  
Thomas sighed and said : ''Yeah  I just saved a poor GM robot 802 a seedy club, called Electroma.  
Vincent was petrified :  
'' A GM 802 ? But I thought they... Oh lord. Wait for me , I close  the shop and I'm coming with you . ''  
Vincent closed the shop and took Thomas out.  
'' You know that GM have emotions ... You need a manual guide GM 802. They all have different personality and different pattern. They are really complex but really smart. Be carefull with them , do not think that you are superior to him. They have so much pretty things... I wished Powercorp would work on them more instead of destroying them like that. What a shame. However  . Before closing the shop, I 've found you one of the few manuals for  GM robots . We had a box of them a couple of month ago but we took it to the backstore , since no one have those robots right now . But heheheh ,  Here, home gift ''  
Thomas looked at the little red booklet with P and C which intersects logo Powercorp industry and thanked the young man who followed him to his car .  
'' My name is Vincent , and if you need equipment , or any advises about any type of robots feel free to talk to me  , contact me here. Here is my card. ''  
He handed his card and Thomas smiled. Because it was written ''Kavinsky'' on the card.  
''You're Kavinsky , Thomas said happy. ''I saw you perform and the O2 house and techno festival in Paris . I really liked your music as a DJ it's really good and some how different from the old style but it's nice. ''  
Vincent blushed and smile proudly  
''It's an honor for me , Mr . Bangalter. You're one of my inspiration ! ''  
''Please , call me Thomas ! ''  
The both french man finished quickly their discussion and Thomas showed to Vincent the GM . Vincent was really hurted , he really seemed to love robot , him to . They said bye  , and Kavinsky said , before that Thomas closed the door of the car that would lead him to his loft :  
''Be carefull. They are really sensitive. And maybe , that if you teach him to be human correctly , maybe there's a hope for the robots to be accepted ! ''  
''Thanks. I'll do that. Thanks again.  '' waved Thomas as the car was driving away.  
He was not sure .. but he saw the eyes of Vincent glowing in the dark , in a red color...  
Could it be...Nah... maybe it was his imagination.   


 

***

Thomas had almost reached home. His driver , a good and generous man , placed at the foot of the building. '' Henri if you were nice you would pass me the truck is in the boot of the Range Rover. I will give it back to you if I can tomorrow  '' 

'' Certainly sir '' said his driver with his strong Parisian accent , by stroking his white mustache and perfectly cut '' Do you want me to help you unload the box and the rise in the apartment with you , sir ? ''

'' No it's okay '' Thomas said , smiling gently, taking her purse and opened the trunk to take the truck and put it in front of the door to the box that contained the robot inside.   '' I'll take the elevator. Take this and say hello to your wife for me. ''

He handed the driver a twenty euro. The driver was surprised . He put it in his post of his navy blue jacket and smiling Thomas said gruffly : '' Monsieur is too kind . Good luck my child , I'm sure you're a ble to turn this little bot to a perfect human. ''

Thomas rushed into her apartment , rolling the truck with him. He stopped the truck in his living room . He raced in his room at the sound of his heart beating like a military battery. He flung open the solid oak doors of his cabinet. His eyes fell on an old red metal box . He took it and he attrappa passing the kitchen table he was moved with a joystick in the kitchen. There was no time . Faster the robot was repaired. Best results would be . Then , needing help , he decided to call Small Table to help him:

'' Small table , I need you . Can you come to help me . Seriously , I'm begging you.. ''

. The small table in the kitchen gave a little beep and came to his master. Thomas smile back to him and said : '' You will help me in the repair of one of your colleagues ... I do not know if you have emotions and well you know I don't like using robot but I need your help because I won't make it . Are you willing to help me ?'' Then something  that wan't expected and that . It was scary and spectacular. The small table turned on itself. Two little blue eyes appeared on its side and a led mouth as well appeared. No fucking way thought Thomas . It is happenning. Small table began talked to its master : 

'' YES . I have ÉmoTioNs.Et I want to help my master. And the robot . Tell me what I should do.''

' Thomas opened his mouth and fell to the ground , speechless. His feart crumbled . He felt guilty. He felt bad. He should have notice that the little table was able to think like the other humans. He passed his hands on his sweaty hair and looked at the small table as it was turning more and more fast. Than it stopped with a happy bip. 

'' SMALL TABLE ! But ... But .. But .. I'm so sorry , sir , if I had known that you had emotions. How many robots have emotions . '' 

'' I do not know master . But my emotions are of my artificial intelligence. So do not rely on it . Besides, one should never rely on his emotions. Now tell me what I should do. ''

Thomas bent down and stroked the surface of the small table began to make small beep pleasures:'' Okay Small Table. Could you help me so that I mayest dropped my tools on your surface? '' '' Of course. Let's do it together for the robot.'' '' Yes'' said Thomas touched by the words of Little Table,'' Together''

 Thomas then  positioned  the box on the floor and gently , his hands trembling nervousness , he opened the box. Here was his beautiful golden robot.  He hoisted the robot on the table and undressed  him trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. The mimetism of the body of the GM was incredibly chocking. Everything almost looked human , as if it was just recovered with a tiny sheet of gold . He was beautiful , he even had a ... Well. I don't need to explain how it was looking like .  The White clothes were folded  by Small Table without Thomas asking it to do it so. Thomas felt like Small Table should consider herself as a robot , not a slave. He'll have to talk about this with her later.

He leaned over and looked at the damage it would have to be repaired . Small table was near him . She turned 180 degrees and said to Thomas :

'' From an aesthetic and psychological point of view this robot has proportions that seem pleasing and positive. ''

'' So ... you find it cute . '' Thomas replied , laughing a little. Small table began to make little nervous beeps as if she stammered before answering«;

 '' The word - cute- is not part of my vocabulary. But your query  for  its definition will be processed as soon as possible. ''

Thomas  laughed  in a grave tone while taking a screwdriver to unscrew the protective plate of his rib cage. The way the robots react to the charm and love was so adorable . Small Table and was right. It was not only beautiful but seemed attractive. This GM was really special. He had this feeling . This feeling this robot will change humanity forever. How ? Sometimes , heart can see more far than reason. The material was prepared and ready for use on Small Table, which was proud to take part in the action. Thomas proceeded by putting on  safety glasses, black gloves and pulled the sleeves of his sweater higher not to get dirty.

'' Hold on, my friend. '' Thomas whispered feeling melted front of such beauty by gently stroking the chest of the robot'' We'll take care of you''

***

Thomas worked with precision. His clothes for the past two hours were all black of  soot and oil stain. Thomas had unscrewed the golden protective plate that protected his chest. You could see an artificial fight in a world of crystal heart; this heart functioning blood to fuel its cloned brain  in his helmet _ .. It was a heart robotic. And it was in full health. Nevertheless,  Thomas wasn't stoppable. He felt all his robotic engineering competencies back again .Thomas changed the cable of his system of language,  of the first panel and the one  connecting the whole robot being to its motherboard. He put two memory cards in addition, to help the desaturation of his memory. Thomas hovered around the robot, quick as lightning and even Small Table had trouble following the old robotic engineer.Thomas worked with precision. His clothes for the past two hours were all black of  soot and oil stain. Thomas had unscrewed the golden protective plate that protected his chest. You could see an artificial fight in a world of crystal heart; this heart functioning blood to fuel its cloned brain  in his helmet _ .. It was a heart robotic. And it was in full health. Thomas , fixed , upgraded versions , changed files , pointed the errors , zoomed on the data , pressed the buttons , snapped here , worked that side out , quickly , erased corrupted file . Writed the code , cutted the wrong cables , pasted a new data system ,  saved the last repairs,  loaded a an external antivirus system , checked if it was all right and had to rewrite the coded again.He turned his amazed face  Small Table because she was singing and making music. It was one of the most interessing voice ever. He stopped for a while to listen that ... creepy song . He keep on working on the robot and foun that the table was actually just singing what Thomas was doing . It sounded creepy but it gave a pace to make Thomas working harder , better , faster  and stronger. So all he was hearing was : Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,Trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it. Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,Scan it, send it, fax - rename it.Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,Turn it, leave it, start - format it.Thomas did not stop working. He cleaned the fan of GM, he put some oil to derusted each articulation, he reloaded the battery. He rubbed and polished the metal of the robot; at the end you could see his reflection on the torso of the robot.

Thomas looked at the the robot one last time. '' What do you think Small Table? ''

*Beep-Bop!* '' It's  , from my subjective point of view  , good. It should take about 3 hours 30 minutes and 01 seconds before he wakes up.''

Thomas smiled at Small Table  and patted her  surface. '' We both deserv a nap in my opinion.  Pour le peu qu'il me reste à dormir ( for the verry few hours I got for sleeping)''

He stretched and lay down on the couch,  facing the robot that was on the large kitchen table table. Small Table was putting back in the box the verry few tools that were on the floor. 

'' Good night, Small Table!'' said Thomas , now that the lights were closed and everything was fine.

No answer. 

'' Small Table? '' called Thomas worried about his new friend  His gaze rested on his belly. Small Table was nestled against his belly, and was alreadt in sleep mode  her small retractable legs in position of a  sleeping dog. He smile back and put his hand around Small Table and fell asleep.

So now EVERYTHING was fine :) 

 


	4. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a better experience : Midnight -Coldplay

GM 80278 opened his eyes . If by eyes, we meant by that his holographic , photovoltaic sensors and motion sensors . The scan was inconclusive . GM80274 was not in  the club Electroma . Where was he . He activated his night vision. He saw a human sex with a robot . He stood in the dark, in a panic. The human stood up too, awakened by the sound. '' Hello '' said a voice . The robot was afraid , he began to run around in shock, completely lost . The human courageous and turned on the light. '' Calm down ... QUIET YOU '' he tried to tell him , but GM80274 would self-destruct. Not another human . He did not want anything to do with humans. Humans were all filthy , stupid , servile and thirsty sloth and individualism. They were cowards and ...

'' IF I WILL MAKE YOU SOME HARM, JUST KILL ME! '' shouted the human , raising his arms in the air , submitted

 '' I do not want to hurt you . I fixed you. I brought you here because you were so unhappy a. I do not understand how your former owner was horrible to you . ''

The robot diddn't said anything. He was so shy. And so mad against humans now. He wanted to kill the humans that made him suffered. But he somehow thought that maybe it wasn't the fault of THIS human. But the fault of the humankind. So he calm down.

Thomas slowly walked and oppened the light . He stared at the robot. The robot was so gold , it looked shiny. Though it was little we could see the metal muscles that made him strong. His helmet was full of colorfull LED lights. Now there was only two green dots that were staring shamelessly at Thomas like if he could read his soul.Thomas sat on the couch. Small Table was still in sleep mode.

''I know you feel confuse . I know you have emotion. I know who you are also and I ''..

GM80274 felt really scarred for  his life so he just activated the auto-defense mode. Result : A gun was now pointing at Thomas head. Great . 

''WOW WOW  WOW . BAISSE TON ARME ( put your weapon' down ) I am just an ancient robot engineer. Ok. That is why I understand more robots , and also their humanity more than every fucking dumb human that believes they can use robots like slave. So I'm your friend all right. Look at my shirt. The oil you see on it is the same that was used to help you feel better. ''

The robot tilt his head and blushed. Never before a human took the time to be kind to him. He didn't even really know what exactly ''being kind '' meant because he only knew a world when violence was the way to act in society. He walked , shyly towards the human who was still looking at him. The human had curly hair , brown , was tall.

-A-C-T-I-V-A-T-I-O-N__OF__-FA-CI-AL__REC-OGNI-TION....-W-A-I-T_ 

*bing*

ONE-RESULT FOUND : DATA 01X898f17a12.gr.21074exe. -L-O-A-D-I-N-G.

Thomas was staring at the words that were displayed on the helmet , knowing what will happen next. The helmet of the GM as now showing a picture of him in the Electroma Club.

Thomas smiled. He nodded at the robot , feeling his heart racing as he was saying : 

''Yes. It's me .''

The robot stepped back , blushed. He ran away and locked himself in the room of Thomas. Thomas rolled his eyes. He knew now that this GM was the 74 prototype , known as the Shy prototype. 

He went to look at the red booklet. What it was saying on the ''shy prototype ''...

Ah here you go . Thomas read the little page . 

 

 

> The protype 74 is the most complex. Elegant , full of grace , intelligent and cultivated, it will be a very loyal and loving companion. However, it is very shy and is very fragile. Be careful not to shock him. It may also suffer from separation anxiety, so be careful not to leave it alone. The prototype shy, although its flaws sentatives prototype is our best so far. We improve how GM saw the world and interacted. The GM802 can:
> 
> -Talk , have a good conversation , play with your dog , children , watch television , and even have sexual relations
> 
> -Record and produce music
> 
> -Take pictures , search on the web ( the free WIFI  for robots is also one of our invention in the robotic world )  videos , etc.
> 
> -Can use the light of the sun for charging his battery
> 
> -Dance , read , walk and run . 
> 
> \- Can be your security guard if you need it. 
> 
> -And can be your waiter , servant , slave and more !
> 
> If you are experiencing a depressive  or an anxiety episode  with your robot remember to :
> 
> -Stay calm. Or else he will probably self destruct
> 
> -Talk to him nicely , without screaming. Or else he will probably self destruct
> 
> -This robots likes baguette. So it's always something you can offer him.  Or else he will probably selfdestruct
> 
> -This robot likes affection , however don't be pushy..Or else he will probably selfdestruct.
> 
> -Talk to him with brief and clear sentences. Be aware that he might give you definition for everything , but you can activate the mode for saving the definition in his hard drive.Or else he will probably selfdestruct.
> 
> \- Don't lie and say the truth. Or else he will probably selfdestruct
> 
> Remember however that the brain of the GM is supposed to be programmed only for doing the same activities in a more human way but not feel anything. If your robot have emotions , please , report it to Powercorp , our agent will take care of it , and a refund and as well as goodies from the Powercorp company. We have the satisfaction of our customers as our duty. Feel free to ask question at www.robot4you.com.
> 
> We hope you'll like our robot ! Sincerly , 
> 
> _PowerCorp Industry - because you own it ._

The face palm of Thomas was epic at this moment. Ok , thought Thomas. Do I have any baguette left in the kitchen ? 

***

 

The robot was sobbing on the whatever smooth thing he was lying on. Why this human was kind ? Was he really now out of this club ? Why was he feeling ? Who was he ? How come he don't have a name ? Or is it because he don't remember it? How come this human knew who he was and not him ? Was it his creator ? The humans really created robots ? It was so horrible. What if the human use that as an argument to him to be a slave again. GM was lost. He heard someone tucking at the door. '

'Hey . Please . It'S ... the human . Can you open for me please ? '' The GM robots came and open to the human.

 

Thomas came in and looked at the poor the robot. He sat on the bed. He did not know what to say. He merely said , in a verry soft tone . '' I love music. ''

GM looked at him . Silent.

'' I've always loved music. How it sounds when I mix. When I find the right chords sometimes melodies. When I feel the rhythm over me. It's crazy. My name is Thomas Bangalter, if you must know. I speak to you as I talk to any other person in this universe. Maybe for you, the word'' person'' does not include'' the robot''. But I do not think so. Because ... you have emotions, is not it? '

The  robot nodded.

'' But you do not  not feel exactly like a the robot and not exactly like a human. ''

The the robot looked down  sadly and nodded.

'' Society does not like marginal beings. Much less robots. But I do not like society because it does not like robots. ''

The the robot listened carefully.

'' And I see your questions. I have the answers because I know Powercorp Industry. I worked there. But for now, we will began bit by bit. You're free to leave. I do not want slaves, much less robots in my service. I do not like you either laziness and elsewhere. I just want to help you. To discover who you are. ''

The robot always looked on in silence. Thomas continued, the voice trembling with emotion.

'' I also want to understand me through you. I .. need a friend. But I will not detain you. You can make your scans in the house. You can go. You can stay here. I do not disturb you. When you will be ready, come talk to me. And tell me your choice. And no matter where it will be I will help you, and I promised. I wanted to tell you that you are a wonderful robot. Never doubt you. ''

 

Just when Thomas walked to the door , sad, the robot had grasped his wrist. Not with aggression. Not gently. But  with despair. Perhaps  the only  emotion that the robot had learned. Thomas turned to the robot .

'' You want me to stay?'' muttered Thomas, febrile

. The robot nodded his head.

''Ok then , what you want me to do '' The robot was perplexed. He had always been accustomed to obey orders. He nodded . Thomas smiled. '' I know you like chopsticks, the affection, the ... He did not have time to finish because the robot hugged her , his shoulders shaking. First mastered feeling : fear , fear. Sadness.

''...Hugs '' Thomas finished tightening the robot with love and protection. If I continue like this, thought Thomas , I'll fall in love .

The robot at that time slowly raised his head . On his helmet we could read  the sentence. '' I just need help. I want help . No I want to be human like you ''

Actually , no , thought Thomas. I am falling in love...

 

He took the robot on the matress , on his large and beautiful bed. He was teaching him how to go on sleep mode. The GM understood quickly to the happiness of Thomas ; it was a good sign.The robot was now cuddling Thomas. Even if the GM diddn't understood well the concept of love , we somehow don't need to understand something to feel it. Thomas looked at his robot that was in sleep mode , kiss his helmet softly , sighed and feel asleep , the robot in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already 10 kudos . Awn thank you everyone. And for the comments also . I'm so glad. Wow purbleazaleya , thank you for leaving a comment , like I respect you so much , I like all your fanfictions and wow... hehehe. I'm sorry if my writing sucks. French is my first language. But I am working on it :)


	5. Memory and Emotion .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me anxiety.  
> Poor Guy-Manuel .

GM opened its photovoltaic panels and sensors . The Sleep Mode was completed. He left quietly activate the system , feeling the strange little energy and even browse its synapses , sound system, current through its cables and tickling his motherboard with this feeling of having a slight surge that was so nice , so exquisite . He had not had this energy, electricity, long time. He inspected and did his scan, meticulously , to realize that everything was intact and functional . This time he had only one virus , which was the same as it had been and forever, and that all that was broken had been carefully repaired. The robot rose and analog gaze swept the room humans. The human was not there . The robot rose a sharp movement . Calmly he opened the bedroom door , always about to analyzed this obsolete environment for him . The first thing he saw changed his life forever.

It was a species of crab . A crab robot . In fact, it was a round table, with jointed legs , two LED eyes as GM on its wall , made entirely of tactile and digital surface. It was a robot . The robot beeped , scared, surprised. He made a quantum leap backwards. He hid behind the lounge chair . He heard the little table is advanced, his feet making small clicks when she moved with her legs tables. Small table was as frightened as GM . But perhaps she  was more curious than frightened . She walked slowly , aware of the functions of those complex and sensitive robots. GM saw a pair of eyes electronic round like balls look as if it was the key to an impossible conundrum . Moment of silence.

'' My name is :  Little Table . I am a :  TOYARA TABLE MODEL 2.0. My master by default and friend is : Thomas BANGALTER.  Request : Your name and the status of your system at this time. Request accepted ? ''

Small Table fixed the robot with honesty. She was waiting with patience the reaction of the GM , following the instructions her friend told him . Thomas was a kind human , one of a few that was existing , and GM had chance to have such a kind friend and master. GM had now put a''!'' on his helmet, his head hiding behind his knees he had brought close to his body

GM looked at the robot . And displayed information in binary on his helmet , speaking to the robot . Small Table understood . She replied in binary. I don't have the translation of their binary conversation , unfortunately. But we could hear after they conversed in this beautiful language :

\--Thomas , the human you were talking about , made an hollographic message for me .--

''Afirmative '' said Small Table , using her electromagnetic force to go on the counter . The GM stood up   and followed the little robot.

\--Can you play it ? -- asked the robot on his helmet.

Small Table pressed on the play button on her surface with her little table  legs and turned into a projector. Suddenly , like if it was a ghost , Thomas was standing in the middle of the room  , completely transparent in a blue shade:

'' GM , when you hear this message , please don't pannick. I am shopping clothes for you , because you need clothes . I know you don't understand this concept yet , as many you don't know , but the only thing I can tell you is that you can trust Small Table. She is my alley , my friend and she got artificial intelligence wich allow her to have some kind of emotions. I will be back at 10 o' clock sharp. See you soon . And don't go out , it's rainning. I hope.. I hope you feel better . We will talk about you when I come home later , see you my friend . ''

The hollographic Thomas diseapeared and GM  stood there and screamed :

''But wait , WAIT. Who am I ? What are the other concepts and emotions I don't understand ? No . Come back. ''

The robot at where the hollographic Thomas had been . The robot began to sob  , with high pitched repetitive beeps. 

Small Table went down of the counter. She walked with her little table legs to the GM and putted one of her leg on the shoulder of the robot and said : 

''Crying , is  a human emotion. You have the sadness emotion in your data. Use your browser of your inner computer to find information .  You know ,  non-identified name robot , human ask questions to find information. But us robots have to find and ask for  questions to after find the answers.  When robots find questions , they usually can find the answers. Definitions are not really always relatable because they change. But if you find a first definition it's still a more positive star , in my unfactual opinion. If you need oil , just call me . I'll be in the kitchen . ''

And she left the small robot alone.

 

  
***

 

 

 

Thomas looked at the clothes he had put on the counter. He took an endless variety of them , to be safe.. All different styles to suit his new robot friend. Vincent went to the cash register and packed them  up in a bag with the logo of Robot and Beg written on it ,  and handed it to Thomas.

  
'' So'' Vincent asked, arching an eyebrow,  concerned'' How's it going with your robot?''

  
Thomas sighed and put his wallet in the pocket of his black jacket handing his sunglasses.

  
'' He is a little lost. I believe that his memories have been erased ... He does not knowexactly who he is and the only emotion he has learned is, despair. ''

 

'' If you want my opinion, it is often the only emotion that men can teach  to robots nowadays. '' Vincent muttered ,  an angry look on his face, referring to segregation and exploitation of robots.

''I wish you were wrong said Thomas. And I stil have music to do , I'm working on my single . ''

''Really?? '' said Vincent excited  about the new .

Thomas laughed and tousled the hair of the teenager and said :

  
'' Sometimes I forget you are a fan , you're acting like if I wasn't Thomas Bangalter ! ''

 

Vincent grinned and said :

 

''Pourquoi ? (why) Do all the fans looks creppy , stalking you at every streets ? If yes , not me !  If you forget that I am a fan, it's because I forget your existence of speeches and body. I am focused on the existence of consciousness and mind is what matters to me.  
  
''But what do you want to eman by that , Vincent? I do not understand.'' asked Thomas .  
  
Existing as a human being is to exist by having three lives. As discourse, as a body and as a spirit. The existence of body , is just how you are in a physical way , it's how you are as a body , as a material . Your material existence is short , your body existence is short actually  .The existence of speech and body makes you forget the existence of the spirit. The existence of speech is what we create , we say and how we exist and lives in the world of gossips , of talkings , of rumors for example. This is what we do or say publicly. This is how we stages himself , like if we were doing a show. Is to exist only in the speech that others have, because others say about us. Such as a star uses the existence of speech, popularity, reputation, the show, she stages herself to exist and uses the show buisiness to exist. As a star ,for example , and sometimes star use their notoriety to exist . Some star only exist because they are popular and their existence of speeches , what people gossip about them , what they think about , what they say , are taking over their existence of spirit. The existence of spirit is what we are , what are our qualities , our defaults. It's our conscience , because we are a conscience , we are a soul , right ?''

Kavinsky open a bag  to eat . He was now on his break : 

'' It's our personality , our way of thinking  , explained the kid , drinking an Orangina ,  we exist because we think .  We exist because we have emotions , its all about thinking , having a mind , having knowledge. People of our times are only focused on apparences , on superficial lives . It's  so mainstream , so commercial that only popularity , fame , and what people think are important. I don't like that because if we focus too much on this kind of existence , on this way of living and also of being , we forget that we are all human . It's crazy , because the thing that makes you more important , or that make your existence more important is not what you think , it's only your material existence. It's supperficial. It's nothing special , it's only the illusion , it's a short existence and it's without any... value. It's only superficial and material you see ! We are not immortal  . The only existence that can maybe become immortal is the existence of spirit. The body and the speechs , all the gossips and all the talking we created is nothing but superficial. ''

Thomas looked at Kavinsky who was casually eating a sandwich :

'' I believe that your existence of spirit might be more important than who you are in public. When everyone exist the same way , it leads to a society that is mainstream , individualist , that only care about two existences ... completly forgetting they are all based on material , on supperficial ideology. It seems that the only way society wants us to exist now is by the existence of our apparence , of our physic and by the existence of speeches , of like popularity , reputation and all the bull shit coming with it . ''  


''Yes... Sometimes , it's nice when people forget  your existence of speeech. It's nice to forget what you are for the society and just be what you are  really inside , not all the glam and the fashion. But it's not easy '' Thomas sighed . '' I am not sure if I want to have a relationship , because sometimes people are obessed by the material and physical I am living . I can't go out , I am afraid of being noticed by a papparazzi. I'm sure that if I would put a mask to hide this physical and like high life existence , people would be like really obsess with what I really look like. If that happen maybe they will forget about the music , but what if it actually works and people are attracted by only my music ? ''

Vincent frowned his eyes :

''You can't hide the fact that you are popular . But you can say to the world what you think about the obsession in our mainstream society , and of course , in the mainstream popular culture of this ...obsession with your material  , highlife and physical experience. Maybe it will we show us how we are as human . And maybe it can teach us how we need to exist. But again , why should we exist  for the society and not for the humanity ? Why should we exist only for ourselves  or only for human ? It's I think , something we can't really solve in one sentence. Anyway you're a cool human being. And it's sad that people forget that you are human after all , because you have a nice personality , a nice spirit and a kind soul , and that is only what matter for me . ''

Thomas smiled : ''You're a good guy , Kavinsky . ''

''And so are you , Thomas ! ''

 

Thomas gave him a friendly shove and said : 

  
''Dude I really got to go . Got a robot to take care of , apprently . ''

 

Vincent watched him going outside and told him : 

 

''Make sure no one see you with this bag , right ? And come back again anytime you want . ''

 

Thomas noded , waved at him , and left the store .

Vincent smiled . He closed his eyes , and then oppened again , his eyes filled with a thick red light . The beer that was on the table near the   door flew slowly and was now in his hand. He drank the beer , smiling . Yep . It was a good day ! 

 

***

While Henry brought back home our young DJ ,  our DJ  had now a troubled mind. He had not expected the advent of a robot in his life. Yet this should not have a major impact on the release of his single in a month. He pretended he worked day and night so that he would spend half of his time for the robot. His friends would find him  crazy. He then had to make extensive aprentissage with the robot very quickly. He sighed. If only he could get out without anyone noticing,it would be easy. He had to find a way to get out without being recognized, it would not be uncomfortable to go shopping at Robot and Beg.

 

Thomas got into his apartment. He found the robot sits alone in the middle of the room, completely black. He began to scream hysterically anxious: '' GM! GM! Are you okay?? '' No answer. Thomas felt stupid. What idea of abandoning his robot alone at home unattended. He began to cry. '' GM, I beg you answer me'' Thomas stammered, shaking his shoulders. Small Table had joined her human friend and looked anxiously also GM. Suddenly, the robot lit. It was in standby mode, only. The robot looked. A''?'' _ was flashing  on his helmet. He took one of his metal fingers and wiped the tears. Then, for the first time, he spoke: '' Why are you crying, master''

 

Thomas said nothing and lied on the floor ,paralysed by emotion.

He closed his eyes The voice of the robot was a tone at once serious and sta

mped, but not too serious. So manly, so beautiful, despite its distortions and hesitation in his voice. It was not perfect. Because GM had never used his vocal system. But it was wonderful. Almost musical. It was downright exciting and charismatic. Mysterious. The voice that no other robot would ever had. And what most troubled Thomas was its  humanity. GM's voice was human. Human. Too human. Thomas opened his eyes. GM Small Table were concerned , staring at him 

. '' Are you okay? '' Asked the two robots in fixing him. Thomas smiled and stood up. '' Yes! '' He told them. He looked at GM.

'' GM, but you are  talking to me? Why? ''

'' This conversation does not concern me. I'll go into your room,'' said Little Table. They heard the bedroom door closing softly.

'' I do not know'' replied the robot. '' But I do not like to see people sad because it's a feeling I know. ''

'' This is compassion. '' The robot tilted his head to one side. He was so adorable when he did this, thought Thomas.

''Compassion'''' murmured the robot in his voice trembled a little, still very new.

''Are you able to define words , using your inter-computer '' asked Thomas still shaking , overwhelmed by feelings .

''Yes '' said the robot '' I have defined nudity , compassion , sadness ,  sorrow , table , chair , spoons , house , bed  , bedroom , hot , cold , water , fear , solitude , hatred , jealousy and despair ... I  can give you my search history if you want it ''

''No . '' replied softly Thomas ''I believe you . Now I'm here. Do you want me to answer one of your question ... I'll answer them carefully  , I swear.''

''First said the robot , tell me how do you know who I am ..... and tell me who I am . The only thing I know is that one day I woke up in the club. But a robot don't wake up like that. A robot need to have a whole formation how to interact with humans before he is launched to the market. Small Table told me that when you were absent. But I do not remember having such formation. So it's probably because I don't know who I was . Tell me who am I . ''

Thomas sighed . 

''Are you ready for this , it's really hard. I don't want to hurt you . ''

GM clenched his fist.

''If I selfdestruct , I'll selfdestruct . But I am not living this world until I've found who I am . '' 

Thomas looked at the robot ... He began his story carefully : 

''Before  being a DJ, I worked at PowercorpIndustry . A laboratory that produces high quality robots I have a Masters in Robotics Engineering . And I worked with your model. You're a GM802 , a robot that plays music and is very developed . You emotions and each robot was Unnique . GM trembled 

'' Why every robot WAS unique ... it means that  ...''

'' You are the last remaining model. ''

GM began to tremble .  His helmet was displaying rage . Then sadness. Then fear. But the robot hold him self , and clenched his fists , trying to remain calm and strong. Thomas admired the strength of the robot .

'' GM , I'm sorry , so sorry . I did everything , everything to prevent that happening . But in the end , I could not . I left the company. GM Oh ... I do not even have to remember that terrible night when the extermination was engaged. It was ... 12 September 3001 I only know that I woked up after this night at the hospital , is when I checked the news that I knew that it happend. I'm so sorry ... ''

GM raised his head and wiped the tears from Thomas. Suddenly. Something strange happened. The robot froze and he began to overheate. All of a sudden the helmet from GM went black. Then he lit up shsom. And Thomas could read: - RANDOM_ACCESS_MEMORIES01 rar. - Thomas looked at the robot astounded. Is the Access to a form of emotion? His old RAM? From his earliest memories? Was the only way to find out was to open the file. 

'' GM..'' Thomas said, in a clear voice. '' I know you're there. Can you hear me. Make me a sign to tell me that it's you.''

'The robot grasped his hand. 

'' We open the file together, okay. Get ready. ''

The robot was still holding his hand.

And they opened the file

  
The scene was projected by the holographic ce projector robot. Thomas watched stunned how the robot had learned to talk, dan , play music, and when he learned that he knew how to love, think, create; he had emotions. He saw the master of the GM to the plant on the night of September 12. He saw how each robot looked, how they all seemed worried but interdependent whole. All of a sudden, the image  blurred. Another was planned. And Thomas was stunned. We could see Thomas . Thomas as the teacher of GM... And then... The famous night.

 

.This happened in the incinerator of the company, a huge room with a huge oven. We could hear the robots screaming in pains when they were all being thrown in the huge oven that was burning them automatically. It was horrible. Thomas heard himself screaming words to ... his favorite robot student. They were running away from something. They were running away from guards that tried to catch one of the GM trainer that tried to save all the GM. His first attempted failed ; the guards had found all the robots that tried to go away. But one was more fast than the other. It was the GM80274.  They were almost at the door, when they heard the guard screaming to not move. Thomas than pulled GM behind him and rise up his lazor gun  , not afraid of shooting the guards. 

  
'' NO ''  yelled at them , trying to ignore the screamings of the robots that were being killed in this oven : ''let   him go ... Let him alive ... '' Thomas had surrounded the robot  with protective arms. In front of them the PowerCorpIndustry agents were armed and advancing towards GM .

'' He goes to the incinerator , it's too dangerous ,'' said one of them , advancing towards Thomas The robot had said to Thomas :

'' No, let me die . You taught me so much. And my last lesson will consist by  accepting death ike any human , Professor Thomas . '' 

  
Thomas then said, '' No, you must live . Living Guy -Manuel  , please leave by the back door near the oven  . Please , do it  for me. Go away and save your life ''

Officers were advancing

'' NOT WITHOUT YOU TEACHER '' had replied Guy -Manuel  , holding on Thomas who was backing to push slowly back Guy-Manuel near the door in order for him to exit quickly and let him handle the guards who were afraid of shooting him because Thomas also had a gun .

'' I'll always remember you Guy -Manuel  The worst that will make me erase my memories. But I 'll remember you Guy-Manuel. And I'll always love you. Now go  . ''

Guy -Manuel had escaped a desperate cry and obeyed . Leaving Thomas . He ran across the fields for weeks without stop. Hiding like a hunted animal . We then saw that it was Jo who had found  him hiding on the streets and put into the club.

Jo erased the memory of Guy-Manuel when he found it .And after nothing. Memory stop here

The two beings opened their eyes. They looked at each other with tenderness and everything was clear. Thomas took the hands of Guy-Manuel who squeezed them  with love.

'' Guy-Manuel'' said the robot, in a crying voice. '' My name is Guy-Manuel''

'' I was your teacher ... I was your, Trainer.'' whispered Thomas, in shock. Guy-Manuel threw himself into the arms of Thomas, who cried all the tears out  from his body.

'' I remember now ... everything is clear, oh my god, my Guy-Manuel I found you again. '' Sobbed with all his soul Thomas, stroking his helmet with passion and love. Guy-Manuel also remembered.

Everything was clear. He was in the arms of his teacher. His mentor . His life.  He had not seen Thomas for ages.  Thomas who had saved his life. At the risk of his own memories. 

They both cuddled each other , in shock , shaking of what they just saw on the random_access_memories file. 

Guy-Manuel burried his face  in the neck of Thomas that held him as close as he could. 

Thomas was petrified. He was holding the robot that went in sleep mode . He was afraid of sleeping. So he just kept an eye on his lovely robot that was taking a nap. 

''I finally found you , Guy-Manuel . I love you so  much , please don't go away ! '' 

He closed his eyes , not sure if Guy-Manuel heard him or not. They were there together on the couch. And Thomas new he was not only holding a robot , but holding the love of his life , and the reason why he could die for. 

 

 


	6. The Game of Love

Guy Manuel was staring at Thomas . He was sitting face to the couch , in admiration. He was looking at how one clotch of the brown curly hair of his teacher and master was gently lying on his forehead. He was watching the lips of his teacher , plumpy  , pink , alive , human ... He was aking himself  what should it be like to have lips. Guy-Manuel was staring at the way Thomas had close his eyes . This human was aestically attractive , the robot couldn't deny. But watching a human thing was one of the most beautiful thing Guy-Manuel could do .

 

Suddenly Thomas growled , moved his hand away and slowly open his eyes.. . When the robot perceived it that Thomas had awakened . He tilted his head to one side with that kind of eyes : -^_^- on his helmet , happy to see his master's wake .

'' You were awake for how long, Guy -Manuel ? '' Thomas growled his  mind fogged by the sleep, massaging his head with his palm.

'' 15 minutes 39 seconds and 12 hundredths '' Thomas open his eyes , starting to blush madly :

'' You s-strared at m-me for 15 minutes ? '' '' I was contemplating humanity. I am feeling , in physiologic way , positive when I contemplate humanity'' T

homas had the conscience to say :

''If I was you , I would save this memory now . You learned the emotion , Happy.You saw it in your RAM yesterday but just to make sure...''

The robot noded and the words --saving the memory-- appeared on the screen of his gold and almost perfect helmet

''So you contemplate humanity ? '' asked Thomas , yawning and staring at the robot .

'' For me , the Humanity is you , Master. '' said Guy-Manuel .

'' But Guy- Manuel, '' Thomas smiled as he tousled his hair a bit groggy ''

'' The  Humanity or the Mankind can not be represented by the existence of a single human being . Humanity is a concept encompassing society, but provides a definition that is never stable ; Humanity is what we are today , what we will be tomorrow. It's civilizations, this is what brings us or grouped around before crop characteristics and also around common and divergent philosophies. ''

'' For humanity, I mean , the ability to be human. ''

'' Ah . So humanity, as what makes you human and not our civilisation. ''

'' Sometimes , master, humans should cease to be human individually... and be human as a part of man kind ''

'' Sometimes master, humans should cease to be human for themselves and should be human as a human in humanity , act and think of humanity. ''

'' Do not call me master , Guy -Manuel then. Just call me by my name Thomas , not master. ''

The robot stood up and sat on the left of Thomas, who was sitting on the sofa not fully awake . '' Why ? '' Asked the robot , by analyzing his computer all the possibilities he could find to solve the problem.

'' For a human is the master of his humanity alone only. A human can not own another human . Each person is free to be a human independent of other people. ''

'But then the robot asked '' What are the laws and governments ? They own other humans and they controlls what human can do''

'' It ensures that everyone be human , and humanity or human society is that we are organizing according to our human capacities. That everyone can live as a human peacefully . ''

'' So .. why some things are inhumane ? My computer tells me  also that they are human rights ... what are they? ''

'' Ummm  the right to live , to love, to have his own house, to be health or access to education. To be independant . To have security , and not suffer , to be express yourself , to have your own religion and have the work you want , to grow . Do you know we had a french revolution that began because some people weren't respecting the poors ? When you feel someone abuse you , or is doing something that for you is not good , it's a human right to express it , and protest and change it. We created the justice and laws to tells what we can do or not do.''

''If everything is made to be perfect '' asked the robot

'' Why are they are injustice if it supposed to be justice ''

Thomas looked at the robot , stroke his helmet and said :

''Because every one have the right to think what he wants , as long as it's not hurting anyone ... And it happends that sometimes a law is wrong .

''So law and justice are two things . Your arguments were wrong. You said laws bring justice. But they bring something else. ''

Thomas looked at the robot . He was mindblown. Guy-Manuel was using his brain . Like a human. To reflect.

''You are wrong. Then , can you figure out what they bring , then ? '' Guy-Manuel paused for a second. We could only hear his fans working and his processor analyzing.

''Order '' said Guy-Manuel in a small bip . '' The law bring order. ''

''Exactly '' said Thomas . The robot had a small beep and smiled on his helmet. Thomas looked at him and asked :

''Do you remember now your memory ? What is the scan or the results you obtained after your RAM effect , yesterday'' The robot made a little ksssh sound and said :

'' My system have 13 other random acess memory files .I don't know how to unlock them , yet . But they were automatically saved since the day I was activated. It's a default saving mode . And you turned it on by repairing my third processor when you putted the memory card , the scan I made yesterday informed me that all the the update were sucessfully executed , friday 9 november 3002 at 9 hours 35 minutes sharp , or two days ago . ''

'' Yes , that's the night I fixed you ... And what else , do you know. Tell me everything , every results you can tell me about your status now . And my status.''

The robot stood up and went close to Small Table who was playing with a ball like a dog . He stroke her back and Small Table was doing some little beeps , as if she was happy .

'' You are ... my ancient teacher . Before my first masters bought me , it's you that was in charge of the GM learnings for the prototype 74 to 78 . I was the shy prototype. And I got the best grades at the Robot last check out . You were a good teacher . Your name is Thomas. You were like my friend , I guess. ( the robot tilted his head , lost ) . Even though I only understand what it means because of my computer. But ... I have the impression. That ... I have more memories. I don't know where it comes , and I don't know why I am speaking not like other robots ...''

Small Table gave him a small shock and the robot removed his hand.

'' I didn't meant to hurt you Small Table ''

''I am not hurted Guy-Manuel . I am just defending myself against human insults .

'' Thomas laughed and Guy-Manuel looked at him and blushed. He diddn't know why he was blushing , but he knew that before , hearing the laugh of Thomas made him blush. Actually , Thomas was the only one that could made him blush. Other than that , Guy-Manuel looked cold , because he was always shy . Thomas went into the kitchen and putted himself toasts on the toaster and started to make coffee.

''It's perfect '' he said , reaching for the sugar turning his back to Guy-Manuel for an instant . '' I have made a supposition about you . You now know you have a brain , right ? I know you saw it in your RAM . So what I think is that , instead of using only your... ugh , Guy-Manuel ??? Are you listenning to me . What are you do..''

As Thomas turned back he started to laugh , madly . Guy-Manuel had his face lying on the counter  looking at the breakfeast of Thomas with big hearts on his helmet.

''Such a perfect little thing. Crusty , fresh , long and ... why is it so perfect ? I don't know why I like it . But there's nothing I would love more thant that thing ...  '' was whispering the robot , touching the baguette on the plate that Thomas putted on the counter to eat  , with adoration. Thomas put a hand on his mouth. He was so cute !  He served some café au lait in a cup and took a sip , eyes glued to his robot that was now... mad ?

He looked at Thomas and a pissing face appeared on Guy-Manuel helmet :

''Stop laughing , it's not funny . This baguette is the most beautiful thing I ...''

''WONDERFULL ! '' said Thomas , running to Guy-Manuel.

Guy-Manuel was confused. He looked at the baguette. Then back at thomas .

''What , the baguette ? ''

''NON NON , NOT THAT . YOUR PISSING OFF FACE. YOU ARE ANNOYED , OR MAD . A NEW EMOTION YOU JUST LEARNED.I'm proud of you , you need to save it Guy-Manuel !! '' Guy-Manuel face lit up proudly  with a smiley face and then the words

\--Saving-The-Memory-- appeared again  Thomas stared at the robot ''Now , Guy-Manuel , tell me how you feel ... exactly how you feel. '' The robot looked at Thomas...

''My processor are overheating . I have a negative source of energing that tense me up . But it is not ticklish like other times...'''

Thomas looked at the robot and said : ''You're mad. It's a human emotion. You used it yourself. It means your using your brain .... but you don't do it with conscience... how strange and wonderfull. The brain part of the conscience  is maybe  working not like our conscience... or maybe you don't create links like we do ... '' Guy-Manuel was still mad . He folded his robots arms and stoke his baguette

 . ''You laughed Thomas . I don't feel positive with it . ''

Thomas took the hand of the robot and said

''I'M sorry , I was laughing because you were cute not that I wanted to make you cry. You are cute and sometimes it brings a feeling of shyness mixing with joice and wanders that leads do this'' Guy-Manuel agreed and looked back at his baguette , kissing it . Thomas turned back to the toaster. The toasts were ready. He sat and watched Guy-Manuel and Small Table playing sudoku on each other layouts  and surface , it was Guy-Manuel that won and now they were playing tetris . Thomas rolled his eyes and smiled. Those robots were cute. Too much cute.

***************

The week passed like this . Thomas working on his music. Guy-Manuel learning how to act like a human. However as the days goes by AThomas noted a change in the behavior of Guy-Manuel. The robot avoided him , it was obvious . He spent his days making sad music in the room of Thomas and slept at night with  Small Table, in the kitchen. And it made the DJ really anxious about it . Thomas was talking with Pedro and had told the story of Guy-Manuel. Pedro was open-minded and amazed at  the human personality of  Guy-Manuel and above all , was  especially shocked by Powercorp Industry. Thomas could sue the company in question. But his friend was a nice guy  , so he would not do it . One day Thomas had enough that his robot is sad. He needed to do a move. He used the key unlocked the door and entered. The room was dark. Two small green dots shining in the darkness. It was Guy-Manuel.

'' What do you want Thomas, can I do something for you? '' Guy-Manuel asked in a tone so cold that Thomas was almost hurt.

'' Sit down, I beg you. I want to talk to you quite simply. ''

The robot joined him. The two small green dots came closer slowly. The robot sat coldly on the bed with Thomas .

''I prefer staying in the dark , please''..

'' Guy-Manuel. '' Thomas muttered. '' Do you know what love is.'' The robot began  to overheat. Glitching, he began to tremble Thomas grabbed him in his arms and laid him on the bed, tears blurring his vision.

''No please stay with me , Guy-Manuel , is not what you think ... I. '' Too late.He could do nothing. The robot calm down after shortcircuit . Thomas was watching him worrily , because Guy-Manuel was newly fixed . Tremors of Guy-Manuel stopped and the robot started up again his system. Thomas sighed. Two beautiful little green dots reappeared. At this time the robot got up, ashamed, head down. Thomas closed his eyes and opened them. He tried to hide the tears but let them just flow in the dark . He was sharing the same emotions of Guy-Manuel . And it was ... difficult for him , suddenly. But he first thought about his robot , his lovely robot firtat and almost cried those words : 

'' Guy-Manuel, you know that something's wrong ... Tell me what it is ...''

The robot looked at Thomas. And he handed him a sheet of music. The name of the song is called ''The Game of love '' and what he handed to him was the melody of the vocal part . So Thomas supposed Guy-Man had already composed the chords in him Thomas raised his head to Guy-Manuel.

''You want me to sing it , right?''

Guy-Manuel noded his head

. ''Ok ... let me see. So the first lyrics is on Sol , La , Do , Do , Sol ,Mi ... sooo it's goes like that ... ''

And Thomas began to sing the first line :'' There is a game of love , There is a game of looove ...  This is a game of loooove. This is a game of love ''

 

Thomas felt his heart melt at the beauty of sounds that harmonized with the nostalgia of an old music, a bit groovy. It was a love ballad.Guy-Manuel began to play the chords and the other bass , guitar , synthe and the other robotics sound : Thomas was singing and his heart was broken because now he understood the robot and his voice was shaking as he sang :

'' And it was youu , and it was youuuuu...The one that would be breaking my heart ''

(He broke the heart of Guy-Manuel ? )

''When you decided to walk away ....'' ( But he would never do that ... ) But Thomas kept singing , overwhelmed by the beauty of what he was singing and the emotion as well as the tender and sensual melody that was groovy and as light as a pink feather fallling on a cozy snowflake ;  it was... perfect . Guy-Manuel was filling the room with beautiful harmony , and beautiful lights that were shining on his helmet that was playing the music . They felt ... they were in harmony. It was so easy. And so soft . Guy-Manuel looked bravely , shining in harmony with the bass and the keyboard melody he was playing , at Thomas for the finale :

''And it was you.. I just wanted you to sTay ''

And then Thomas couldn't sing anymore because he was crying , his face on his hands. He felt so bad , how could he ignore his feelings like that ? So Guy-Manuel softly , finished with the beautiful and last sentence of the song :

''Me I just wanted you to stay... '' Guy-Manuel walked and putted a hand on the back of his Thomas. He diddn't know well what was love. But he was thinking about love , more and more. And he felt like , Thomas would never be able to fall in love with a robot. Yet , Guy-Manuel knew he had a brain. But ... Thomas raised up his head and turned it slowly to the robot...

''You learned what is love .... it's beautiful Guy-Manuel. ''

''Then , why are you crying Thomas '' said the golden robot sadly.

''Because you're sad . Because I hate myself.''

Human beings were so fragile ... But Guy-Manuel loved them. No, he loved Thomas.

'' Guy-Manuel ... do you remember that night when I saw you in electroma. It was me you looked ... You played for me ... I should have known you . Why have I not seen that'' '

' I love you''. Guy-Manuel had completed his sentence. Thomas froze. His gaze rose to  Guy-Manuel helmet. Suddenly the robot took the right hand of Thomas. He put it on his heart. Suddenly the robot took the left hand of Thomas. He put it on his helmet ,  behind.

'' Don't cry my lovely human , it's just metal . And it's skin. But what matter is inside . Humans rely on appearances to describe how they feel. But you're not like them. You sing with your heart. And you compose with your head. I heard you compose a song, Thomas. Why are you afraid to love me ...If I got a brain and a heart , I am not that different. Because I don't know but I love you.'' Thomas put a hand on Guy-Manuel helmet , his heart was beating as fast as the bass  at the REX club when he was mixing for Christmas:

''It's crazy but I don't care , I love you ''

Thomas lean his forehead on Guy-Manuel helmet . He closed his eyes and felt the hand of Guy-Manuel on his cheeks. Slowly he kissed the helmet of his robot that made a little sparks that surprised Thomas but made him smile . He open his eyes. A big heart was flashing on the helmet of Guy-Manuel. They hugged each other in the room of Thomas . Lying , here , protecting each other from the society that diddn't accept robots. Thomas was looking at Guy-Manuel helmet who was facing him , and was looking back to . Their hands metal against flesh were interlaced. Like an interface . Guy-Manuel was humming a melody . And Thomas was touching softly the helmet of Guy-Manuel.

''So what are we '' whispered Thomas in the dark .

'' Do we need to be someone . I was made for you , Thomas . That's it . I want to be your friend. I would self-destruct for you .  I almost did , at the night when you saved my life. Leaving  you there was a mistake I will never do again , I swear.  ''

Thomas sighed.  How his robot could be so romantic and so detached as if it was nothing at the same time... Mystery . He will never know. But he knew it was true.Guy-Manuel pulled himself closer and burried his face on Thomas neck. Suddenly the faceplate of Guy-Manuel was pulsings ; soft vibration. It was soft and felt so good... Thomas moaned , as he tried hard not to ... And Captain Erection was back again . Great. He was attracted to a robot ? No . This robot had a heart . And a brain. And a personality. He was human after all. He just wanted to share the magic of what made him feel alive at this moment. He wanted Guy-Manuel to be here , with him . And never leave him. And to understand how Thomas felt , we had to meet the robot and fall in love , it was something that couldn't understood. Metal against flesh. Skin against digital .  In a perfect but beautiful harmony. It was how it was meant to be and none of them could change the way they felt. The society could kill them if she wanted to , their love would survive  , and go on in every song people will remember of them.  

''My robot '' said Thomas who was grinning in the dark.

''My human '' answered Guy-Manuel nuzzling his head on the torso of Thomas , stroking him with his almost human arms.

 

 


	7. Beyond Obstacles ( inspired by the song of Syd Matters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH SHANNON FOR THE CORRECTION. I'm so happy. Full of generous people in this fandom daaah. We are beautiful guys.

 

 

The robot awoke like every morning as his sleep cycle was fully completed. He looked for Thomas, pivoting his head at an angle of 180 degrees to the right and left. But Thomas was not there. 

 

A huge red exclamation point sparkled on his helmet. He began to panic looking all around the room to find him. Small sparks began to shoot from his helmet. 

The poor little robot began to shake with anxiety, turning around the queen size bed with blankets with patterns very contemporary red and black silk sheets and satin black and white pillows. His emotions ran haywire and he began to tear apart the room. 

 

His small trembling metal voice made between small sounds of his vocoder and yelling for Thomas.

 

Small table was in the kitchen, she heard the uproar made by the distressed robot. Using her  small jointed crab like legs she walked to the room of her master. 

 

She saw the destruction that was left by the robot. Terrified she tried to calm him by repeating that his master was in the mini studio room next to his bedroom and was making  music. 

 

But the GM would not listen; he was going crazy, hands on his helmet calling Thomas, he refused to believe the table, not until he saw him. Small table tried to stop the robot and  with a  prodigious leap she perched herself on his helmet. The the robot saw nothing, and cried out even harder. Small table asked him to stop screaming with a loud voice. But what was Thomas doing that he couldn't hear this?

 

***

 

Thomas was in the process of working on a sampler, trying to put a melody to it. The sample he is working with is solar sailer synths as well as some rhythm box, a small mixer and a minimog. 

 

Of course, he had more expensive materials to create the sound on a synthe for example, like some more modern moogs to play with the EQ or create a shuffle effect on the sound , some sound-tabloids pads linked with a synths, or some next generation TR808 TR809. 

 

Some moog synths and an infinite quantity of melody pads, rhythm pads, as well as some very old I-Pad (for the vintage sound) and some compuers to complete how he was creating music.

 

Thomas leaned on the console and played a segment of music again and began to edit it with a sound software. He looked at the door of his little wooden studio that had two separate parts; one for recording as well as playing instruments and the other with a big soundproof glass so he could record, with the console and the computers and the other moog and synths for editing, postproduction, remix and mixing. 

 

The studio was spacious and cute, red and grey carpet for the floor  with  red walls soundproofed displaying the Grammys, the Platine prices that Thomas won as well as his pictures with some famous celebrities. In the center there was a piano, electric guitar, cables, amplifiers, microphones, and incredible amounts of vinyl occupied space, lying on the floor or walls. 

 

Thomas turned his head on the door of the studio, thinking. The robots were calm since 7:00 am, that was the time he thought everything was fine, but to be really sure, he stopped the music to listen to the sounds of his penthouse, to make sure everything was as fine as it was since he had started working on this sampler. 

 

Suddenly he heard robotic screams. It came from his room, he threw his headphones on his console and left the studio in a run. When he set his  foot in his room, the scene was of a preposterous, comedy scene, unrealistic, crazy, and comic, surreal. 

 

Two robots, one perched on the head of the other hanging on blades of the ceiling fans which evidently were on high. Both robots were screaming, whirling together five feet above the ground.

Thomas put his hands in his hair, taken aback by what he saw. He jumped, waved his arms yelling the robots calm down. 

 

Both robots stopped screaming. Looked silently at each other, watched Thomas then returned to arguing aggressively: 

 "The most advanced robot, but also as the image of the stupid human race! Impulsive, reckless and stupid!" 

 

Guy-Manuel gesticulated on the fan that would eventually yield, he said Thomas biting his fingers, extremely worried.

"It is you who jumped on me, Little Table, rather than get Thomas!"

 

"BUT FUCK , I'M HERE GUY-MANUEL! LÂCHE CE PUTAIN DE VENTILATEUR POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL!" (drop this freaking fan for god sake) Thomas screamed hysterically. 

Immediately the robot dropped the fan and fell to the bed. 

Thomas rushed to the two robots.

"Small Table, are you okay" inquired the French man panting, taking her in his arms.

Small table, irritated and seriously mad, jumped out if her master's arms and returned to the kitchen. Thomas lowered his shoulders and turned to his shameful robot that was hiding somewhere in the house. Lost, the young Parisian who had picked up what fell on the floor  went in search of the robot.

  
"I'm so imperfect. Why is it so complicated to have emotions. And a brain."

 

Thomas turned and looked at the robot, stroking his helmet with infinite tenderness. 

"All humans have emotions have this weakness."

 

"I do not want to be weak."

 

"Guy-Manuel, were you anxious because I was not there this morning?" Thomas asked softly.

 

The poor robot gave a little melancholy sound, like a digital moan. Thomas gathered the robot in his arms. The robot froze, not knowing what to do and then he understood, lowered his head and methodically in a mechanical movement squeezed Thomas to him. He was amazed at the human and reciprocal event that was happening now. 

 

Thomas squeezed his robot and realized he could not leave Guy-Manuel. He wanted to do everything with him, and he would be there for him. He let his hands roam over the back of the robot. 

 

The robot shivered and beeped, concerned... 

"Th-Thomas ..." he said with a falsetto in his voice and beeped. "What is it? This electric current that ... when you."

 

"It's your touch sensors you react to touch. You are .. um ... sexually aroused I think when I do this. You ... you like it and your brain will signal in your main cable that may be a mixture of hormones like adrenaline, endorphins testosterone and in particular, arousal," Thomas stammered, red as a tomato. "Viewing the properties of its hormones and it shows me the property, Guy-Manuel." 

 

Guy-Manuel recorded this data and looked at the properties of hormones. In fact his hormones were associated with pleasure, the excitement and provoked a strong attraction. 

 

Humans used the words "horny" "sexy" and the phrase "turned on" with this kind of context.

 

"Turned on?" Guy-Manuel did not yet understand this metaphor. He thought  that perhaps a phosphor substance contained in the human blood should turn humans on as light bulbs when they were  "turned on". 

 

Having no substance to be "turned on" the robot began to display a light bulb on his helmet. Then he began to flash the word on and off alternately on his screen. 

 

Thomas watched this, amused and curious. "What is it Guy-Manuel?"

 

The robot bowed his pure, chaste and innocent unconscious head and said, in a voice full of candor, "You turn me on. Is this the way that humans are turned on by other humans?"

 

Thomas blushed furiously, his robot was attracted to him. 

 

What to do?

 

"No, it's an image a kind of expression that is used to represented an abstract concept to distinguish one thing, poetically. Humans are not really turned on by humans like light bulbs. It is a way of saying that some people react with a strong attraction, as if some people get turned on because of the effect that a person has on them,  chemically its a way of describing a reaction that involves an attraction caused by behavior that have their attention and produce some things inside their body and on their body. It can activated them when they are attracted to a person. You understand Guy-Manuel, You can search the word poetry and metaphore to understand." 

 

"I think..." began the robot who was analyzing  the situation carefully with his processor '"That my system is able to recreate its effects. The heart that beats faster, the heat rises and makes my fans work quickly, the feeling of having a fully charged battery too," he looked up at Thomas. "My brain gets confused. It's like a virus. I overheat when I think of you Thomas, am I normal?"

 

"You're normal Guy -Manuel" Thomas murmured to the robot who he wanted more than anything. "Did you save it?"

 

"Yes."

 

"And what name did you give this RAM?"

 

"Touch, Contact, and Instant Crush. It is, after analyzing that my internal servers product names that came to my analytical mind."

 

Thomas raised his look on his robot . The robot was smiling. 

 

Thomas closed his eyes , happy. HE LOVED HIM. HE WANTED HIM. GOD. Hallelujah. The robot playing with the buttons of his sweater, he unbuttoned them slowly.

"What are you doing Guy -Manuel?"

 

"You promised me a lesson in human anatomy professor," Guy-Man whispered, a heart in flashing on his face. Thomas felt strange and good. He remembered now that he somehow told the robot that he would teach him the anatomy of humans. 

"I've watched several movies  involving love stories, and  watched some shorter but very explicit movies on the net showing enough bestial sexual relations between humans to complete some searchs I was doing on LOVE and MAKING LOVE. I am not sure about that. Does making love involve love?" The heart flashed brightly. 

 

"It's strange how humans play with word meanings and how they are controlled by their needs, like sex could turn them into slaves." His hands paused. 

 

"But humans are animals and must fill those impulses. I would also like to take this opportunity to share his feelings towards you. Tomorrow, I will look at the other memories that I find. Because they contain a compelling memory that haunts me for a few days and tend to prove the strange fact and evidence that proves that I have a positive reactions towards your behavior, your personality and what you are, Mr. Bangalter. I do not understand but the human part of me sends me data that corrupts my most objective robotic part of me and has made me short circuit many times, for you Thomas," THE robot murmured calmly. 

 

Thomas was shaking because it was mutual. He let the robot undress him completely, whispering he loved him too. The robot was emitting sounds and noises of amazement. Thomas was naked, he let himself be palpated by the robot that asked him to describe each part of his body with curiosity and adoration. 

 

The robot does not take away the heart that was displayed on his helmet. Every time he touched Thomas's skin, a band of light shone bright on his helmet. 

 

Each movement was slow. Scientific. Yet, Thomas could not ignore the mischievous character in the sleek and stylish robot's actions. Sometimes he touched him hesitantly, sometimes gently, sometimes with fear, but never coldly.

 

 Its metal, gracefully malicious and hand looping through each curve, following the fine line of his thigh, to the hollow of his shoulder, or a neck vein. 

 

Few words were exchanged a few sentences, for the most part stuttered while Thomas's heart drummed in his chest. The heat was spreading in his naked body making beads of sweat on his forehead. 

 

The robot was inspecting every detail of the body. Each line. Each curve. Each side. His helmet lighting up as a rainbow. Thomas remembered a few lines about the GM 802 robots about sex. 

 

They were soft and sensual, loving preliminary and specially to first please their partner. They had specially marked USB ports behind the neck. 

 

Also, a device reproducing the human sex, they were very human dailleurs pre-programmed to gain experience in the same way that humans and in all areas. Thomas was standing, his arms and legs apart. It was very unusual. 

 

Beautiful yet terrifying beauty and a very basic, yet a cosmic energy beings connected the two at this time. The shadow of a forgotten past left presaged complicity formerly connecting the robot to his former teacher was ... special. And this energy, they felt now. As a force field that kept close together, not fought against the gravitational law, nor against the aura of charisma and desire that emanated from Guy-Manuel.

 

Guy-Manuel learned quickly to understand a human, which he considered beautiful and terrifying. While this race was flawed. However there were beings exceptions. 

 

As Thomas, he wanted to please Thomas. He was his master, but basically, Guy-Manuel knew that this was something else. All this human emotion carried him to exist as a human with Thomas only to be as a human partner for Thomas. 

 

'If there were more people like Thomas' Guy-Manuel thought, 'the world would be beautiful.' He wanted to become human for Thomas. He knew he had emotions, a brain and an artificial heart. 

 

He learned to use his human organs ... to love ... while being trapped in a body of steel and cables. However Guy-Manuel knew that Thomas understood without words and without instructions. 

 

He did not understand as a human. He did not understand as robot. However he did understand as being, a form of existence is something that goes beyond form and body. It is understanding a mind. It is understanding a soul. 

 

It is understanding intelligence, before the matter. Before the appearance, and neither Thomas nor Guy-Manuel seemed visibly concerned about appearances, a frivolous and useless as a superficial world, while for them, being was the only thing that should be important, the only thing that was fairly and properly dominant.

 

This relationship is unique. When two souls understand each other, to seek, to lust, and then finally get to live together against obstacles, against any physical barrier that is how two beings learn to love. 

 

That is when two people learn to love. Quickly, these two beings realize that the body, material, appearances are very little compared to what the spirit, soul and intelligence can do in the name of love.

 

Guy-Manuel slowly stood so close to Thomas's body he wanted to merge with the body. Thomas whispered Guy-Manuel's name, the robot shook and Thomas did too.

 "How do you feel, Guy-Manuel in my arms?" Thomas muttered. 

 

The robot looked at Thomas, and shut the light of the bathroom 

"Just look." said the Guy-Man, who was sure about his feelings now.  

 

He heard Thomas gasp while thick and phosphoric net of light escaped from his helmet, sparkling like a birthplace of stars in space. The light was  composed of all colors, mixed with very strong magnetic field emanating from the robot was somehow an aurora. 

 

The great ballets of light from light orange to purple blue, through fuschia and lime green mingled and danced above the robot like a cloud of light, as if a rainbow sky had escaped a sigh in the air. 

 

Thomas looked at the little magnetic lights that surrounded them like a protection, it was incredible how the mechanisms of the robot would manage to create something like that. It was stunning and very meaningful.

 

"In your arms, Thomas Bangalter. I feel human."

At that moment the colors began to twirled gently as constallations moving into infinity.

 

Thomas could not restrain a smile marveled, looking at the ceiling red, blue, green, yellow, pink and orange of the bathroom.

 

"And I do not want that to change, Thomas. I want to do everything with you."

 

"What if we did music? Would you follow me in my projects Guy-Manuel, I know you want to."

 

"You won't abandon me? Right Thomas? '' Thomas smiled slightly and whispered       

 

"Never."

 

The robot began to purr, its engines exhaling a light smell of gas, its processor which made a slight humming, a sign of affection among robots.

 

 

Thomas sighed happily. The robot put his hands on his waist. Thomas put his arms around Guy's neck, playing with the USB port on his neck. Guy displayed a huge heart on his helmet. Thomas kissed the helmet and robot caressed his face, neck, hips and shoulders.

 

Thomas stroked the body of the robot on the black leather pants and the black leather jacket (favorite clothing of the robot when he had brought from home Robot's & Beg).

 

"Is this, how you make love?

Thomas blushed in the dark, his eyes rose slowly to his robot.

 

"This is heading towards this indeed, Guy-Manuel ... but is this what do you want?"

 

The robot tilted his head and activated his french option ( he was a french homemade robot after all ) 

 

"Je ne sais pas ( I don't know )  I'm curious. I would like to do it but...Something in me is telling me I want it. But I do not know what to listen to my inexperienced human brain or my perfectly logical and scientific although robotic and unemotional reason... Do I activate mode "sexual relationship" Thomas,  right now?"

 

"I don't think you need this to love and faire l'amour (make love) Guy-Manuel. You made incredible progress; you are the most amazing robot. How I could not fall in love with you?" The robot blushed; it was small red bars which colored his helmet.

 

"All these human words, so much to discover, so many emotions to explore but only one human by which I want to begin." 

 

"I love you Guy-Manuel."

 

"This feeling is mutual, Thomas." The robot leaned his forehead on Thomas's forehead.

 

"Humans have given you everything, Guy-Manuel, of the human body. They even provided to you sexual organs and how to have sexual relations with robots, and the same with humans. But they forgot that you had a heart to love and a brain to think." 

 

Guy-Manuel was putting his hand now on the inner part of Thomas's thigh, he froze, unsure what was going on in the robot's head. 

 

"Guy-Manuel what are y-you doing?" 

 

"Oh!" said the robot, stopping what he was doing. "I saw this on the web. It apparently gives pleasure to caress this...for the man. As a robot, we do not have a clearly sexual orientation because we are synthetic. But is it disturbing because I know sexual orientation is a big deal and sometimes can even create hate and judgements between humans...so...are you feeling comfortable with it?" 

 

Thomas looked at his robot with so much love he was afraid of dying for it. "Let's ... learn to love each other slowly, together. And let's make love slowly...you need  to understand what it is...I'll...I'll show you." said Thomas, undressing the robot who bend his head back, submitted to him. 

 

One second later the robot was naked and was offering a superb view to Thomas, whom was in awe. He never saw something so beautiful. Since the day he had repaired his robot. 

 

Guy-Manuel looked at Thomas, his black face place so mysterious and infinite "Faire l'amour?" (making love?) 

 


	8. Colors in Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most beautiful chapter I ever wrote  
> If anyone wants to be co-author with me or write a fanfic with me I,M open :)

 

Thomas was staring for about half an hour at his synthesizer. Sometimes his fingers were nervously playing some notes,  sometimes with a rhythm but, for some reason this time, no melody emerged. 

 

Thomas could not understand, usually he was almost always inspired. There was no sampler, no beat, no rhythm that called to him, and nothing came to his mind. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and looked at the clock. 

 

Soon it would time for supper. The two robots were waiting to have dinner with him. But he had no time. He hoped that the two robots wouldn't be mad at him. 

 

He tried one or two songs on the synthesizer still trying to find a way, an idea. 

 

Nothing. 

 

Yet he had to work. 

He felt two firm and cold hands resting on his shoulder, a metallic contact he knew just too well, "You've been working since 12 o'clock Thomas, you need a break."

 

It was Guy-Manuel. 

 

"Mhmm, I don't know I'm not inspired. I want to at least begin a new song before tomorrow...I have made at least one other single in addition so...."

 

Thomas stopped talking, as the robot walked completely into the studio. He analyzed every detail and Thomas could see the information and the flow of data on each object parade on his helmet at breakneck speed. 

 

The robot made a curious noise, he came behind the console and synthesizers which asked him one more time but he amassed a phenomenal good rate of information on all the equipment owned by Thomas. 

 

Thomas watched him until the time that the robot faced him and he could see on the helmet, "-ANALYSIS-COMPLETED - DATA PROCESSING - LOADING -"

 

"Putain Guy-Manuel , what the heck are you-" 

 

"Terminé (finished)." said Guy-Manuel, clapping his hands. "Now back to work." Thomas watched him turn on solar sailer, sat in a chair, and began to...play the synthesizer and the keyboard.

 

Did Guy-Manuel just say...back to work? "You didn't tell me you could play piano or keyboard." said Thomas, frowning.

 

"I know," answered the robot, his eyes glued to the sampler he was turning on. "I just learned it. Now. Can you pass me your last single so I can analyze your style please." 

 

"You're my hero!" said the flustered DJ, handing him one of his USB key with his last single.

 

"No a robot!" said Guy-Manuel, showing him his silly smiley face. Thomas put both hands on Guy's shoulders, "No your my hero Guy-Man." He whispered gently in Guy-Man's ear. 

 

Guy-Manuel was now showing a loading face, with a slight blush, so Thomas tried to compose something...it sounded bad. 

 

Tried something else. The beat was horrible. He listened to the sound of Guy-Manuel processing information. With despair , he grabbed his magneto phone and recorded it. 

 

At the last minute the robot had a low sound that indicate he had completed a task. The robot displayed a ? when he saw that Thomas was recording him.

 

"I was recording you. Maybe I can create a sound with this, the synthesizer can be anywhere in the computer." 

 

"Try, I'll see if I can help you by providing you other sounds," the robot proposed. Thomas did play the sound repeatedly. The human looked at the robot. A flash of genius, then, at the same time. 

 

The robot and the human turned to thesynthesizer and rhythm boxes. That's it, they were inspired. 

 

"I'll record the melody with my sound bank." said robot, turning to the rhythm box 

 

"No, we will connect you on my computer it will go faster." said DJ, searching for XLR and USB cable. 

 

Guy-Manuel tried a melody. Thomas plugged quickly its cables from Guy-Manuel to his computer and rushed to the keyboard to add the sound Guy-Manuel did when he analyzed data...It worked. 

 

Guy-Manuel and Thomas gave a high five to each other. "Add a beat." He said, trying to record more sound, selecting the right tone. While playing with the EQ effect as well as the multitrack software to adjust this or that. 

 

It was a nice intro, Thomas plugged the robot synthesizer. 

 

And then magic. 

 

Thomas pressed a button. Guy-Manuel produces a sound, brilliant sound. They found the melody in a few moments. 

 

Simple. 

 

Guy-Manuel undertook percussion and a bit of keyboard, although he composed some pieces of the song inside him.

"It's great! This is awesome!" 

Guy accelerated the tempo, but he and Thomas agree that something was missing. 

 

"Words!" they said in unison, and began to laugh. 

 

"You have any ideas?" Thomas asked him, leaning his elbow on his shoulder. The robot wrapped his left hand around Thomas's arm like if it was a magnet. 

 

He tilted his head, stood up and proudly and said, 

"Work it harder. Make it better. Do it faster. Makes us stronger. More than ever. Hour after. Our work is. Never over." He finished his sentence on a lower tone. Thomas's eyes misted with tears. 

 

"I repeated that every day when I worked at Powercorp. Y-You remember it...it's beautiful."

 

"Yes, whenever I compose any music, I always work Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger." Thomas's jaw fell, he held his melody. 

 

"Do it again! The harder part, the last word part of the sentence!" Thomas exclaimed with passion.  

 

The robot had an exclamation point on his screen. Then every word was displayed on his helmet. 

 

"Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger," repeated the robot with the same air robotics he had the first time.

 

Thomas then began to whisper the melody and added Work it. Make it. Do it. Makes us.

 

Both men were behind the DJ console, composing with enthusiasm, mixing, Guy-Manuel connecting to almost every piece of equipment, plugging things in and taking things out to discover the sounds and melodies that could be created manually. 

 

The two beings were in perfect musical harmony. An exceptional tandem. They worked quickly, with perfection and a musical complicity like they were one. 

 

After a couple of editing. They leaned on each other, looked at each other and played the results.

 

It was awesome. The robot was clapping and jumping around Thomas."I want to do it again it's so nice. I feel alive, Tommy. I love making music!"

Thomas was happy, but wasn't it already Guy-Man's programming?

 

Then he thought that perhaps it's not because you have to do something, even if you're made for it, but that you enjoy it. You can do it by default but loving it is something you have to learn.  

 

Thomas looked at his beautiful robot. He felt like the robot understood him in every possible way and that was crazy and freaky at the same time as it was wonderful and beautiful.

 

Thomas looked between the robot and the tracks. Then he remembered a old conversation he had on a concept of robot and album. 

 

With disco and the technologic, electric, groovy and funky sound he wanted to add for his new album...And Guy-Manuel could.

 

Oh god, could it work? Could this idea be the best idea of his life? It was ... a risk. But it could work. 

 

But it was crazy and Thomas would have to find sponsors, as well as good press agents and good public relations. 

 

Also a crew to help develop this idea. But who will launch and sponsor this crazy project. Thomas was sure that it would be quite the journey, But the real question was Guy-Manuel was it ready? 

 

What was their message to the world? Thomas needed to talk to Busy P before taking a decision. He would show him all the potential of Guy-Manuel. 

 

He knew that Guy-Manuel wanted to do it. However the robot was feeling alone, apart and misunderstood. He had to know that people are interested not by his robotic side but his human side as well.

 

Thomas put a hand on his shoulder and said, "We need to show this to Busy P, I need to tell him that we created a track, see what we are doing with this. And you'll need to meet him."

 

Guy-Manuel displayed a big "!" on his helmet and ran out of the studio saying, "No no! No way! Absolutely not!" Thomas ran a hand down his face and went after the animated robot. Why was he so shy? Oh poor Guy-Manuel, he needed some self-confidence! 

\-----------------------

Pedro was in the process of working on the model. He did not know how Thomas would react.

 

Of course it would make the controversy, but it was a good idea and now in collaboration with Intel was interested. Both companies were to release the robots as well as their rights ShibaCom Powercorp. 

 

Pedro had talked before Thomas who agreed with some reservations but, it would be a good publicity stunt. And then there was also Cedric Hervet that show was interested in working with Thomas.

 

But it was still an idea. Nothing was confirmed but he knew that Thomas was working on a more groovy and disco sound. 

 

Pedro and Thomas were also working on a concept that would serve as a marketing tool. He called Thomas to see how his album progressed. There was only one thing Pedro Winter was sure about: something's in the air. 

 

***

Guy -Manuel was hidden behind Petite Table, knees folded on himself. "Guy -Manuel, you have talent!"

 

"I do not understand the world of music very well. I am a robot. Many robots are made to do something specific. But the creation, the art, the plastic thought, the musical spirit you have it. You're different, you know. Why are you afraid of this difference?

 

We are all different. And you should be proud, you're not like all the reproduction of robots we can find on the market. You're the robot every robots wants to be like. Even if we don't know why."

 

"I'm afraid of what people will think of me Small Table." He murmured painfully. He clenched a baguette against his chest, softly. "I feel so strange. So little in a world where everything is so much bigger than me. 

 

I want to make music with Thomas, I'm in love with Thomas, and I know that music is not what I have to do, but I do not know if I can trust the human race...I'm afraid of the crowd....What if people want to harm my Thomas because I'm his robot. Oh no. My Thomas. I can't let him suffer because of me. I'm a shame, Small Table."

 

"You know," replied small table by climbing on his shoulder.  "Humans do not trust other humans. You know how the B generation robot thinks that the A generation sucks, and don't trust them? But it does not matter if you do not trust anyone, the only person you should trust is you and Thomas. And me. But first, trust you. Because you know who you are. You're a cyborg. You are more human than robot."

 

"Really?"

 

Small table, slid down Guy-Manuel's torso and looked up at the robot who was sitting and holding a baguette between his legs.

 

"Guy-Manuel." she said , a robotic tone that was grave and intense. "You are the hope for the robots. You represent our salute. You're a hero for me Guy-Manuel. You're the last of your race and the proof robots can be close to the humans without leading to a revolution if we take care of them. You should be proud."

 

"But not all robot can do that. And not all humans can accept that. You know what happened with the last GMs . ''

 

"But if everybody wants to change the world without hurting, without paying a price, without doing a compromise it won't work," said Small Table her legs dancing in the air as she was giving her speech. 

 

"You cannot change the world or do something like the humans want to it; with pareses and procrastination.  Robots are brave and are not afraid of suffering for what worth for suffering. 

 

And the human history was like that. Some people gave their life to save some people that were victims of this kind of situation. But Guy-Manuel..."

Guy-Manuel was listenning small table, he was clenching his fists, his head down for his dignity.

 

"I feel that something's in the air, Guy-Manuel. Things are turning around and mentalities are evolving."

 

"How do you know?"

 

"Because robots are thinking like humans, Guy-Manuel. And humans can't deny it now. And you, are the best proof of it. Things need to change. Even if we are robot. I believe we are not that different. You should work with Thomas.

 

And don't you love him more than you love this baguette? Of course you do, don't say yes to  find an excuse to not meet Pedro. So now, you'll go and tell Thomas you're ready to do it. I know you can GM 80278."

Guy-Manuel stood up, head up proudly with all his grace, elegance, and nobility.

 

"Yes," said the robot with an admirable determined tone "There's something's in the air." The robot walked away . He made his decision. He knew it was crazy. But he had to do it.

*** 

Thomas who had listened the conversation was proud. Even if Guy-Manuel had many things to learn, he had waited all his life for this moment. 

 

He was amazed, and inspired by Guy-Manuel and was ready to go on this journey with Guy-Manuel. He came back to his studio and a couple of minutes later he heard Guy-Manuel coming into the studio. He turned slowly to face the robot.

 

"I think I'm ready. I want to meet people, I want to work with you. I don't trust humans and you understand why, but I trust you. I know you trust me."

Thomas smiled, tried to brush away the tears. He walked to his robot and hugged him. 

 

"Guy-Manuel I'm so proud of you. You're so brave, and I will protect you. We will do it together, I love you, you know that. I discovered something new. I discovered you are human, and I discovered the most beautiful human in this world. You, my partner, my fellow until I stop functioning." 

 

"I love you to, Thomas." the robot let the warm of the body of Thomas fill him up with energy and love. Thomas kissed Guy-Manuel, and twined their hands together softly.  

 

They talked about their project, Thomas accepting to hear some songs Guy-Manuel has been working on the time he was in the Intersella. 

 

Thomas explained to Guy-Manuel a lot of things he will need to know about how a show work, but Guy-Manuel understood quickly. The two guys had the same vision, the same philosophy and common ideas about it.

 

 Thomas was impressed and totally forgot that Guy-Manuel was a robot. Now he was really like a cyborg. Half human. Half robot. It was perfect. Guy-Manuel had some marketing ideas that were kind of different from what human were used to seeing but it was something 

that could be revolutionary. 

 

When both were satisfied about where this thing was leading they turned up the consoles and the synths , ready to work hard on their materials.

Thomas then felt his I-Phone 18 vibrate in his pocket. It was Pedro. He looked at Guy-Manuel who nodded his head. Thomas noded back and picked up  the phone. 

 

"Pedro? Yes, how are you. Good! haha, thanks I'm fine to! So I need you to come over because I got something to show you.  Hey, by the way remember we talked about an album, and that we contacted Romanthony at this Grammy After Party last Month, as well as Dj Sneak and Todd Edwards that showed interest into a future collaboration. 

 

And you know the guy with the flying car we met at the parking lot, you remember, yes yes, that's him, Cedric Hervet...Ok you see? Good! Why? Well, I got good news! I have something crazy but I swear it's amazing. Yes. Yes it's a new song. Of course it's completed. I got singles too. Also I want you to meet my new partner. You'll come then? Good, see you soon my friend!" 

 

He pushed end and turned to Guy-Manuel, he linked their hands and put their foreheads together. "This is going to be a dream my love." He leaned down slightly and kissed Guy-Manuel. 

 

 

 

 


	9. Harder_Better_Faster_Stronger_Touch...

Thomas was staring for about half an hour his synthesizer. Sometimes his fingers  were nervously playing some notes ,  sometimes wit a rthm But no melody emerged. Thomas understood nothing, usually  he was almost always inspired. Thereare no sampler  that called him now , and nothing came to his mind  .. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and looked at the time on the clock. Soon it would time for supper. The two robots were waiting for this time for dinner with him. But he had no time. He hoped that the two robots frankly not be held without him. He tried one or two songs on the synthesizer still trying to find a way ... an idea. Nothing. Yet he had to work.   
He felt two firms and cold hands resting on his shoulder , a metallic contact he knew just too well :    
'' You worked since 12 o'clock Thomas, you deserve a break. '' 

  
It was Guy-Manuel. 

  
'' Mhmm, I do not know, I'm not inspired. I want to at least begin a new song before tomorrow ... I have made at least one other single in addition so I ....'' 

  
Thomas stopped talking and spun his chair to face the robot that was no longer here.   
The robot walked in the studio. He analyzed every detail and Thomas could see the information and the flow of data on each object parade on his helmet at breakneck speed. The robot made him curious ride, it also came behind the consoleand synthesizers which asked him more time but he amassed a phenomenal good rate of information on all the equipment owned by Thomas. Thomas watched him until the time that the robot faced him. You could see on the helmet''-ANALYSIS-COMPLETED - DATA PROCESSING - LOADING -'' 

  
''Putain Guy-Manuel , what the heck are you ''

''Terminé ( finished )  '' said Guy-Manuel , clapping his hands. Now back to work . ''

Thomas watched him turning on his solar sailer , his old Roland equipment ( he still use them but very carefully , like the I-Pad and the old Ableton because those were so rare that many times , people actually offered him money to put them in a museum . But the musician always said no , and said that to make future music we need ancient music , to look back at what was considered as future music )  , sititng on a chair , and starting to ... play the synthetizer and the keyboard...Did Guy-Manuel just said... back to work ?

  
''You diddn't told me you could play piano or keyboard '' said Thomas , frowning .

  
''I know '' answered the robot , his eyes glued to the sampler he was turning on. 

''I just learned it . Now . Can you pass me your last single so I can analyze your style please ''

  
''You're a freak ! '' said the DJ , handing him one of his USB key with his last single .

  
''No a robot ! '' said Guy-Manuel , showing him his silly smiley face . Oh whatever.  
Guy-Manuel was now showing a loading face so Thomas tried to compose something... Sound not good. Tried something else. The beat was horrible. He listened to the sound of Guy-Manuel processing information. With despair , he grabbed his magnetophone and recorded it. At the last minute the robot had a low sound that indicate he had completed a task. The robot  displayed a ? when he saw that Thomas was recording him .

  
'' I was recording you. Maybe I can create a sound with this, the synthesizer can be anywhere in the computer.'' 

  
'' Essaie toujours ( try if you want ). I'll see if I can help you by providing you other sounds'' proposed the robot. Thomas did play the sound repeatedly. The human looked at the robot. A flash of genius, then, at the same time. The robot and the human turned to thesynthesizer and rhythm boxes. That's it, they were inspired.   
'' I'll record the melody with my sound bank. Should I use Audacity 9900? '' said robot, turning to the rhythm box   
'' No, we will connect you on my  multi-devices computer it will go faster.  And don't you know Audacity9900 is for beginners ? Don't use MIDI sounds , just use MP3 sounds from iSounds and iDJ'' said  the DJ, searching for XLR and USB cable.   
Guy-Manuel tried a melody. Thomas plugged quickly its cables from Guy-Manuel to his computer and rushed to the keyboard to add the sound Guy-Manuel did when he analyzed data ... It worked.   
Guy-Manuel and Thomas gave a high five to each other .  
''Add a beat said the robot , trying to record more sound , selecting the right tone , playing with the EQ effect as well as the  multitracks software to adjust this or that.   
It was a nice intro. Thomas plugged the robot synthesizer. And then .. magic.   
Thomas pressed a button. Guy-Manuel produces a sound. Brilliant. They found the melody in a few moments. Simple. Guy-Manuel undertook percussion and a bit of keyboard, although he composed some pieces of the song inside him. Thomasjubilant.   
'' It's good. This is very good. We should accelerate the tempo and raise the BPM ''  


Thomas agreed and ... They had a single. But something was missing. 

  
'' WORDS'' they said at the same time, by laughing. 

  
'' You have an idea? '' Thomas asked him, leaning his elbow on his shoulder. The robot wrapped his left hand around the arm of Thomas like if it was a magnet. Tilt his said. Found a result . Stood up and proudly , said :    
'' Work it harder. Make it better. Do it faster. Makes us stronger. More than ever. Hour after. Our work is. Never over. '' Said Guy-Manuel, once , finishing his sentence on a lower tone.   
Thomas's eyes misted with tears when he whispered : 

   
'' This is what I repeated every day when I worked at Powercorp. ' You remember it ... it's beautiful.'' 

  
'' And this is very true. When I compose any  music. I work always Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger.'' replied  the robot with chirping synthetic happy beeps.

   
Thomas's jaw fell, he held his melody. Right there , they could do a loop and used this sampler of Cola Bottle Baby de Birdsong ... yes.... yes yes ... 

  
'' DO IT AGAIN  , THE HARDER PART , THE LAST ONE OF YOUR SENTENCE '' exclaimed Thomas , with passion .  

  
The robot had  an exclamation point.   
Then every word was displayed on his helmet.   
'' Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger ', repeated the robot with the same air robotics and jerky he had.   
Thomas then began to whisper the melody and added Work it. Make it. Do it. Makes us. And then ....  All worked and made sense. They were caught in a magical inspiration wave that connected them to musique , to art , to creation. Thomas was so happy to use Cola Bottle Baby because he had the chance to give a second life to a classic ..  
Both were behind the DJ console, composing with enthusiasm, mixing, Guy-Manuel connect to almost any equipment, having fun like crazy to discover the sounds and melodies that you could create manually. The two beings were in perfectmusical symbiosis. An exceptional tandem. They worked quickly, with perfectionism and a musical complicity like we could only see a few.  Thomas did many tries to sample Cola Bottle Baby and the last one was the best , they isolated the sounds of the guitar , it was so funky and they repeated again . It was only the intro .. then they cutted there. Oh yeah . Edwin Birdsong would have been proud.

  
After a couple of editing. ( and a couple of hour.) They leaned on each others , looked at each other and played the results. Ma-gi-cal. A new single. Thomas turned to look at the robot that was waving his head side to side , just following the beat ? Appreciating the music ? Who know , maybe both ... however they could feel , now , that humanity that was express towards music was universal , how could even a robot could , maybe with a human , give life back to music ? Thomas thought because music had super-powers that even superheroes don't have , and that , maybe we don't understand or we underestimates them. But the real motivation of Thomas , where he finds his satisfaction was breaking boudaries of any genre and any type to see how far he can go . And Thomas did believe that boudaries still had to be broken , but by doing that , they just broke the wall between electronic and music , they created an interface , a bridge between humans , society , mainstream music , good music and electronic. They finally broke the idea that electronics can't have feelings or at least can't express them and both felt that this wasn't just notes , sounds , noises and words. It was meaningful and in that state , they found their satisfaction , a happiness to share with the world their creation and discovery..

Discovery... Yes... It was a discovery .. 

  
It was awesome.  The robot was clapping his head , jumping around Thomas. The robot was whirling around clapping his hand , happy . Thomas couldn't help but share the same excitation feeling when you discover a melody , then you dig with your inspiration to see where it leads and just discover a new track to produce , it's the same adrenaline that takes you when you find your loop and the rythm sound that match then you do it again and you're flying with music , you're gone in the creation world and everything you say  or can say is : ''Geeze , it works . ' or ''fuck yeah , fuck yeah , yes we got it , we got it '' He laughed and waved his heads as the song they made was being played by the speaker repetively .

'' I want to do it again it's so nice. I feel alive , Thomas. I feel something in my brain is activating  some functions I never used. Pluss , I  really liked the mix of creating something manually and then automatically . I love making music ! ''

 

Thomas was happy but wasn't the job of Guy-Manuel to already love music ?

Thomas thought that it's not because you have to do something , even if your made for it , that you enjoy it . You can do it by default but love it is something you have to learn.  Thomas looked at the robot. He felt like the robot understood him in every possible way and that was crazy and freak at the same time. Thomas looked at the robot , looked at the tracks and looked at the robot again. Then he remembered a old conversation he had on a concept of robot and album with disco and the technologic , electric , groovy and funky sound he wanted to add for his new album...And Guy-Manuel could.

 

Oh god. Could it work ? Could this idea be the best idea of his life ? It was ... a risk . But it could work. But it was crazy and Thomas would have to found sponsors , as well as good press agents and good publics relationists . Also as a crew to developp this idea . Maybe .. that could be an idea... But who will launch and sponsor this crazy project. Thomas was sure however that it would  a nice journey. But the real question was... Guy-Manuel was it ready ? And what are we saying to the whole world ? Thomas needed to talk to Busy P before taking a decision. He would show him all the potential of Guy-Manuel. Because he felt  that Guy-Manuel wanted to do it . However the robot was feeling alone , appart and misunderstood. He had to know that people are interested not by his robotic side but his human side that belongs to himself.

However Thomas put a hand on the shoulder of the robot and said :

 

''We need to show this to Busy P , I need to tell him that  we created a track , see what we are doing with this . And you'll meet him . ''

 

Guy-Manuel displayed a big ''!'' on his helmet and ran away saying :

 

''NONONONONONONON. NOPE . NOPE. NONONON NOPE. NON . NOPE'' 

Thomas smacked his face with his palm and ran after the robot. Why was he so shy ? Oh poor Guy-Manuel , he needed self-confidence ! 

 

***

Pedro was in the process of working on the model . He did not know how Thomas h react but he thought to hold the key to allow Thomas to keep his identity secret . Of course it would make the controversy , but it was a good idea and now VICE in collaboration with Intel was interested . Both companies were to release the robots as well as their rights and unlike ShibaCom Powercorp . Pedro had talked before Thomas who agreed with some reservations but ... it would be a good publicity stunt . And then there was also Cedric Hervet that show was interested in working with Thomas ... but it was still a hypothesis. Nothing was confirmed but we knew that Thomas was working on a more groovy and disco music technology , . And Pedro and Thomas was even working on a concept that would serve as a marketing too. He was called Thomas to see how his album progressed. There was only one thing Pedro Winter was sure about : something's in the air . 

 

***

Guy -Manuel was hidden behind Petite Table , knees folded on himself.

'' Guy -Manuel , you have talent , if I may  tell you this. I do not understand verry well the world of music . I am a robot . Several robots are capable of doing something. But the creation , art,  the plastic thought , the  musical spirit : you have it . You 're different , you know . Why are you afraid of this difference. We are all different. And you should be proud of it . You're not like all the reproduction of robots we can find on the market  . You're the robots every robots wants to be like. Even if we don't know why .''

 

'' I'm afraid of what people will think of me Small Table . '' Murmured the pained robot . He clenched a baguette against his chest  , softly.

 

'' I feel so strange. So little in a world where everything is higher and bigger than me I feel like nothing . I want to make music with Thomas  , I love Thomas , and I know that music is not what I have to do , but what I to do but I do not know if I can trust the human race ... I'm afraid of the crowd .... What if some people wants to harm my Thomas because I'm his robot. Oh no . Thomas . I can't let him suffer because of me.I'm a shame , Small Table. I trust no one.''

 

'' You know, '' replied small table by climbing on the shoulder of Guy -Manuel '' Humans do not trust all the other humans. You know how the B generation robot thinks that the A generation sucks , and don't trust them ? Yeah . It's a common thing .  But it does not matter if you do not trust anyone . But I know that you are able to trust you .  The only person you should trust is you , and Thomas . And me. But first , trust yourself . Because you know who you are . You're not a robot . You're a cyborg. You are more human than robot . ''

 

''Really ?''

 

Small Table , with his deep humanity and deep moments between his almost robotic and mecanic attitude slide on the torso of Guy-Manuel and looked up at the robot who was sitting 

''Guy-Manuel . '' she said , a robotic tone that was grave and intense  : '

 

'You are the hope for the robots. You represents our salute. You're a hero for me Guy-Manuel . You're the last of your race and the proof robots can be close to the humans without leading to a revolution if we take care of them . You should be proud. 

 

''But not all robot can do that . And not all humans can accept that. You know what happend with the lasts GMs . ''

 

''But if everybody wants to change the world without hurting , without paying a price , without doing a compromise  it won't work '' said Small Table , her legs dancing in the air as she was giving her speech . You cannot change the world or do something like the humans want to it ; with paress and procrastination. Shake it up .  Robots are brave and are not afraid of suffering for what worth for suffering. And the human history was like that . Some people gave their life to free the blacks , the slaves , to save some people that were victims of this kind of situation...But Guy-Manuel... ''

 

Guy-Manuel was listenning small table  , he was clenching his fists , his head down with dignity : 

 

''I feel that .. something's in the air , Guy-Manuel. Things are turning right and mentality are evolving. ''

 

''How do you know . ''

 

'' Because robots are thinking like humans , Guy-Manuel. And humans can't deny it now . And you , are the best proof of it . Things need to change. Even if we are robot . I believe we are not that different. You should work with Thomas . And don't you love him more than you love this baguette ? Of course you do , don't say yes to  find an excuse to not meet Pedro. So now , you'll go and tell Thomas you're ready to do it. I know you do , GM 80278 .''

 

Guy-Manuel stood up , head up , proudly with all his grace  , elegance , and nobility and said : 

'' Yes '' said the robot with an admirable determinated tone '' There's something's in the air ''

 

The robot walked away . He made his decision. He knew it was crazy . But he got to od it . Yes he got to do it.

 

*** 

Thomas who had listened the conversation was proud. He was crying of happiness. Even if Guy-Manuel had many things to learn , he had waited all  his life for this moment. He was ready . And he was proud . He was amazed , and inspired by Guy-Manuel and was ready to go in this battle , in this journey with Guy-Manuel no matter what happen. He came back to his studio and a couple of minutes later he heard Guy-Manuel coming into the studio. He turned slowly to face the robot , with a black helmet. 

 

'' I think that you're ready  . ''

 

'' I want to meet people . I want to work with you . I don't trust  humans  , and you understand why. But I trust you . And I know you trust me . So I trust me to . ''

 

Thomas smiled , tried to brush away the tears. He walked to his robot that automatically hugged him and Thomas hugged him back .

 

''Guy-Manuel I'm so proud of you . It's really courageous. You're a brave being , and I will protect you . We will do it together . I love you  , you know that . I discovered something new. I discovered I was more human than robot. I discovered that things need to change. And I discovered the most beautiful human in this world . And I discovered my new partner , my fellow until I stop functionnating.  ''

 

'' I love you to , Thomas '' replied the robot , letting the warm of the body of Thomas filling him up with energy and love.

 

Thomas kissed the helmet of Guy-Manuel that took the hands of Thomas , softly. They talked about their project , Thomas accepting to hear some songs GUy-Manuel have been working on the time he was in the Intersella. Thomas explained to Guy-Manuel alot of things he will have to know about how a show work  , how a production time worked , but Guy-Manuel understood quickly. The two guys had the same vision  , the same philosophy and common ideas about it . Thomas was impressed  and totally forgot that Guy-Manuel was a robot. Now he was really like a cyborg. Half human. Half robot. It was perfect . Guy-Manuel had some marketing ideas that were kind of different from what human were used to see but it was something that could be revolutionnary. When both were satisfied about where this thing was leading they turned up the consoles and the synthe , ready to work hard on their materials  .Thomas then felt his I-Phone 18 vibrate in his pocket. It was pedro. He looked at Guy-Manuel that nodded his head , knowing already what Thomas will do .

 

Thomas noded back and picked up  the phone  He answered and said : 

 

''Pedro ? Yes , how are you   . Good. AHhaha , thanks I'm fine to ! So why are you calling me for buddy ? Something to show me ?  Well come over because I got something to show you to.  Of course you don't disturb me ! You never disturb me Pedro . Hey , by the way Remember we talked about an album , and that we contacted Romanthony at this Grammy After Party last Month , as well as Dj Sneak and Todd Edwards that showed interest into a future collaboration . And you know the guy with the flying car we met at the parking lot , you remember , yes yes , that's him , that's his name ,  Cedric Hervet ... Well all these peoples ... Ok you see ? Good ! Why ? Well  , I got good news !!!I have something crazy but I swear amazing to tell you . Yes . Yes it's a new song . Of course it's completed. I got singles  too .  How many  at this time ? 2. The first is one more time , the song I told you about and ...  . The second is a song  I want you to hear , so come over. THose are the ones I project to.. Of course that means there will be an album   . Oui oui , je te dis ! ( yes I tell you ) I will do a new album , it's official now , so we will panify how we will tell it to the media... Of course I'm not kidding ! . Oui quoi  ? Répète ? ( yes what ? repeat ? ) .   No this time I'll make this album with someone. Who ? Well , come over we will talk about this because it's a special issue , that is for sure . What is the name of the Album. Well  , I was talking with it with my collaborator and we thought about something that had an history and a message ... The name ? We thought about Discovery. It's nice right ?  Pardon ? Yes what about the collaborator ... Of course , he is here. So yes  , You'll meet him  , and if you want to please him bring baguettte. Quoi ? ( what ? ) .Oh , putain , just stop asking questions  and come over , we have an album to produce !  You're coming ? Really ? Parfait ( perfect) . You won't regret it  mon ami ! ( my friend )   ''

***

While Pedro was driving down the streets of  Paris  by a monorail taxi who brought to the  home of  his best friend Thomas , Pedro  wondered how the guy that created the song Thomas talked about  looked like , who was  that famous collaborator. He knew the entourage of artists and musicians that surrounded Thomas. But who could elicit such vivacity to his friend? He did not know. The taxi laid him outside the building where his friend lived. He rang at the entrance to say he was coming. He put his hand on the blue touch pad near the entrance for the security system to detects its identity through its DNA and warn Thomas that he was there. The small blue plate followed the outline of his hand and his identity card Parisienne apperead in a short bip  on the blue plate, with photograph, date of birth and place of residence. Pedro entered it a code on the blue keyboard that now displayed on the screen and the door automatically opened.

The DJ entered the iElevator Pedro place himself in the center of the elevator waiting for the iElevator to detect his presence and load from the enterance the informations of Pedro that were being registred at the entrance system of security and by the Public Authetification System of Paris. ( The PASP ) .  Suddenly the wirer of the iElevator turned to blue , the buttons  also . The elevator was like a small kitchen and a waiting room. A mini bar was on the left side , in a little counter that was protected by glass that open and locked themself by the order of the elevator central system ,  an HD little small TV near the door where the client could change the channel by waving his hands and also a small vending machine with some snacks if the user was hungry . Pedro selected the floor he wanted to reach and the elevator started moving .  A chair had emerged from the ground . He sat on it  and waited for the most known voice of Paris to speak : 

''Bonjour '' said this familiar woman voice everybody heard where we could find an elevator: ''  Welcome to this iElevator produced by Existor and Apple . My name is IRIS, I'll be your host for this robotic elevator ride. Please note that my speeches are formed from what I hear from many people -  As a result , I may use inapropriate sentence - use at your own risk. If this elevator is : RACIST , HOMOPHOBIC , RUDE or USES NON-SENSE WORDS , please contact Apple at www.ielevator.com/quesitons . The visitors never talk to a human being - I  knows many topics so please for younger audience ,  - Only use with supervision. This elevator rating is : GENERAL . Up to : 17+ - mature  . Please wait while the PASP and recognition service and safety of the building transferred me some information about you. Oh. Bonjour PEDRO WINTER . Is that your name ? ''

 

''Yes it is ''

 

''Good. What a beautiful name starting with the letter P and W .  I see you like ordering : MARTINI , VODKA , CHOCOLATE , PINA COLADA , ABSYNTH , DAIQUIRI , MOJITO, , RHUM AND COKE , BRANDY , WATER , COOKIES , PROSCUITTO , GRAND MARNIER , COKE  and PERRIER from other iElevator located in FRANCE , UNITED STATES , PORTUGAL , SPAIN , BELGIUM , RUSSIA , CANADA , MEXICO and JAPAN. Would you like one of these command ?''

 

''What about a martini for this time , s'il-vous-plaît ( please)  '' said  Pedro .

 

''MARTINI was registred. Veuillez patienter  ( please wait )   while I prepare your drink. '' said the voice in the same tone . 

 He waited for the elevator to prepare a drink. In a compartment that looked like a microwave oven, , Pedro  could see a distributor of alcohol poured the red liquid in a plastic cup that was imitating to the perfection glass, pliers articulated filing the drink with some ice. A bell rang. His drink was ready. Pedro took it and placed a few euros in a slot near the mini-bar.

 

''Thank you really much. I see we are in the the 19TH FLOOR. The room of THOMAS BANGALTER is the 29TH room at your LEFT  int the 20TH FLOOR.  Please wait , there are 10 FLOORS remaining  . ''

A couple of minutes passes before a ding sound  was made and then : ''

We arrived at your destination  29TH ROOM- THOMAS BANGALTER  - 2O TH FLOOR - LEFT SIDE . Please have a good day , and thank you for taking this elevator. Please , if you have any questions or comments go to www.ielevator.com and leave us your opinion. Merci  beaucoup . ( thanks again ) ''

 

The doors opened _ Pedro stepped off the elevator. He went to the apartment of Thomas and rang. Thomas opened the door, beaming smile. He entered the house and saw a small table in the living room sweeping and cleaning the living room... But wait it  was ...

 

'' Thomas is the table  ... is my gift is actually cleaning your house with a smile on his surface ???. What the fuck? '' breathed Pedro stunned by the Small Table he had bought that was now waving a table leg at him , saying hello to the guests of Thomas , walking toward him to take his coat and put it in the room of Thomas on his bed and handing him a bottle of water , politely  ..

'' Oh yes, I  forgot to told you about your gift . Her name now is  Small Table. She manifested herself after the day at the Electrauma . She lives with us. She cleans although I do not ask her to do so . She has an artificial intelligence that is almost as developed as human intelligence. ''

 

'' Wait ...'' exclaimed Pedro overtaken by events : ''You live with someone ?''

 

''Yes , and he will be my mate also for producing the album . It's with him that I created the song I'll show you and I have the intention to produce the whole album with him .''

 

Pedro was petrified. Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ?? What the fuck was wrong with Thomas . He stared at him , not knowing what to say.

Thomas walked to Pedro and took his friend by his shoulders.

 

''Yes Pedro. He is my collaborator. And I love him .  And he is verry shy . And verry special . You need to be open mind about it ok ? I don't want drama ok . Understand ? ''

 

Pedro diddn't know his friend was gay or bi he never mind , all that matter was the music and if the dude was nice to him .

 

'' Don't worry , I'll be oppen mind , I swear . '' whispered Pedro.

 

Thomas smiled , wiping away the sweat on his hair , he was nervous. Normal for a coming out , thought Pedro . 

 

''Ok. Then follow me in the studio  . ''

 

*** 

''So where is your new boyfriend and collaborator  ? '' said Pedro , looking around him.

 

''He is in the console , behind the synthe where I mix '' answered Thomas ,  nervous but determinated.

 

''Ok so let's go and ... ''

 

''NO '' said Thomas , placing himself in front of the door of the console that was in the dark.

Pedro stepped back and looked confused at his friend that was acting really weird .

'' First you'll listen to two things. Us , mixing together live for you . And after we will play the song I talked about it , remember with the Cola Bottle Baby sample ?  But  you got to listen without seeing him first. Ok  ? ''

 

Pedro narrowed his eyes and fold his arms :

 

''D'accord , do what you want . I'm staying here .  '''

 

Thomas smiled and rushed inside the console. After a couple of second they started mixing. He could see movements inside , they were another silhouette but the console was dark so we couldn't see it. Pedro waited a series of sounds of bells. Then boom. Music hit him with his strength and spirit alive and dynamic. Completely cleaner and techno; sounds were jerky. The rapid pace was something very cosmic, removing. Then the electric guitar solo gorgeous as a torpedo dragged in a loop until the end. Brilliant. Then he quickly heard the piano dexterity of Thomas at work on a part where sound he had not heard of him yet. There was something reminiscent of the metal ... of space and races spaceships .. Something repetitive. And electrical. A special energy, pure adrenaline in music. Finally, the effect of vortex used appeared God knows where (but what sounds Thomas used ?). The rapid  unbridled pace made him dizzy. It was awesome. Powerful. Damn, that was awesome. The two DJ's inside played with the effects of the synthe mixed with the sampler they were using and conclude. 

Pedro had brilliant eyes. The guy that was mixing with Thomas was a  genious. Who was he ? He never heard something so good  ! 

 

Thomas put his head out of the room and looked at Pedro and asked :

 

''So , how was it . ''

 

'' It was .. awesome , like wow . It's so energetic , so enliving . The solo of guitar , brilliant. It was like if I was racing on a spaceship Thomas. It was seriously great , dynamic. No. . It was .. yes it was aerodynamic. Exactly. Aerodynamic.''

 

''Yes that's true said Thomas , smiling. My mate is glad you like  it . So do you want to hear  the second song  , the first one with the Cola Bottle Baby  sample he produced with me  ? ''

 

''Of course I do '' said Pedro , really excited.

 

''Ok Guy-Man , press start ...'' said Thomas to the dark room. 

 

So his name was Guy-Man....Thomas sits down with Pedro. The gaze riveted to black ice.

Pedro looked at Thomas. He never had seen the look of Thomas so passionate before.He was really curious about the new boyfriend of Thomas

The music started again . He recognized the sample of coca cola bottle baybe.He was easily swept away by the rhythm and catchy lyrics. Though repetitive this single would be a hit.

 

Thomas murmured the lyrics while Pedro looked shaking his head to the rhythm.

'' It's good. It is superb. I approve. And I want to see the man behind the console who is behind this song and what it is called ? ''

 

'' Harder Better Faster Stronger. ''

 

The music stopped. Thomas rose inspired a good shot and turned to Pedro who looked amazed.

 

'' Pedro. No matter who is behind the console. Promise me to stay open and not deceiving you. Agree? I really like it. I know it's hard to believe but he loves me back. And we both love the same things. We have the same vision of the world. And also music as you could see. I'll introduce you to Guy-Manuel. His name is Guy-Manuel. ''

 

Thomas disappeared into the console. Then he went out. Holding hands ...

 

'' THIS IS THE GM WE'VE SEEN IN ELELCTROMA'' shouted Pedro, a hand over his mouth. Guy-Manuel was frightened and hid behind Thomas's shoulder. Which whispered to him gentle words. The robot _ relaxed but was still hiding shyly  behind.

 

'' And yet it is the man who created this piece with me earlier. ''

 

'' You're kidding me. This is not possible. Robots can not do that.''

 

'' Yes. I can. And I love what I do. '' Murmured the robot, its robotic voice hurt by the words of Pedro. 

 

The robot came to meet Pedro who looked petrified. 

 

'' Hello Pedro. I remember you. And Thomas told me great things about you, if you want to know I'm not completely robot. I have a brain that developed at the same speed as a human, only I did not use it. Thomas taught me. I still have work to do. But I do not consider myself as a human. Or like a robot. I consider myself a sort of Cyborg.Je however, does not have a face. But I think. I have emotions. And I love music. I do not make music. I love music. I like to create. I am interested to do an album with Thomas. ''

 

Pedro looked at Thomas _ Guy-Manuel _ wondered how he was doing. Guy-Manuel turned to Pedro and walked towards him. Two green dots stared. Suddenly . Pedro's heart stop beating ..

Guy-Manuel took his hand : 

 

'' You're lucky to love as a human. All I can give is digital love. It is so difficult for me. Put yourself in my place. Especially since the robots are treated so badly. It's hard because I have emotions and I can not hidden. I really wanted to be a human, so that everything is normal. But I'm not. I'm sorry if you expected more from me. I give you everything I had. I want to see you something ... Can I access your thoughts and mind  with my electrode .. Here it is. Look now. And close your eyes. I'll show you that I can be human after all. ''

Pedro had closed his eyes. Thomas rushed to Guy-Manuel.  What was going on ?Guy-Manuel shook his hand _ he plugged the electrode on his head , from his helmet ,  murmuring: 

 

'' It was your surprise for your birthday. But I want you to see ... you to see me. '' 

 

Thomas  and Pedro closed their and then  found themselves in a dark space. They saw but was still could not touch. What was that? They could hear some low beeps sound , almost like a melody , many melody in fact , entirely robotics, psychadelic were interlaced , many pastries sounds and lyrics were floating in the air. It was really strange but stunning. All was pixels.

 

'' Pedro !!!??'' calledThomas walking in this weird infinite black space  :

'' I think I know what it is. This is a simulator that uses the mind to recreate images. I think GM have simulator. This is very powerful so don't pannick , it's all in your head or in Guy-Manuel's simulator. '' 

 

Pedro was afraid.  What was that ? It was worthy of science fiction. Suddenly they heard footsteps.It was Guy-Manuel walking with an helmet but then he took it off and...

 

Thomas heart'S was beating so fast. His face was red. A beautiful young man , with long brown hair , beautiful blue eyes and pink chubby cheeks was walking to them. Mysterious , elegant , cold and sassy . Exactly like  how he was thinking of Guy-Manuel. When Guy-Manuel saw Thomas he smiled and Thomas heart's broke because it was so much how he was thinking of Guy-Manuel as a human.  The head was now filled with the same color as that famous day in the bathroom .  He must be in the head of Guy-Manuel. In a small places linked to the motherboard. Yes they were in the mother board ... in the motherbard.

 

''Thomas , do not panic. It's me that is creating this with my simulator said Guy-Manuel that was close to Thomas : ''It It's how I see me as a human. ''

 

''It looks like you . '' whispered Thomas ''It's weird. You're beautiful. I love you as you are ok . You don't need to be human. '' 

 

Guy-Manuel looked at him and whispered :

  
''Je t'aime , Thomas . I don't know but I love you.''

 

He leaned his forehead against the forehead of Thomas. Some pixels fell on the ground like dust.

 

Pedro was heart broken. The kid was the robot. The way he looked at Thomas. Damn. That was so touching , he was crying. . They were in love that's for sure.

 

''Guy-Manuel ... you cannot touch me. ''

 

Guy-Manuel smiled  , the illusion was so real it waas... incredible

 

''Yes i can. It's like when you're touching me in real life. The thing you'll touch is the thing you are touching in the studio. My helmet . My arms. '' he still had a synthetic voice but behind the glitchs and the distorsions we could hear his real tones.

 

''You're beautiful Guy-Manuel . '' cried Thomas.  '' But you're beautiful as a robot to , you know.''

 

Guy-Manuel took Thomas in his arms. It was like if Guy-Manuel had a skin made of metal but for Thomas he diddn't care as long as he was in his arms.

 

''I love you Thomas. With my human soul . And my robot body . I love you  so much , Thomas. '' whispered Guy-Manuel. 

 

They looked at each other and Thomas kissed the lips of Guy-Manuel. It was hard like metal . He oppened his eyes  . A song was playing in the simulator. 

 

''It's beautiful what it is . '' asked Thomas looking at the pixels of Guy-Manuel.

 

Guy-Manuel looked down sadly and began to sing the lyrics :

 

''Touch . Sweet touch. You given me too much to feel. Touch. Sweet touch''

 

Pedro was looking at the scene mind blown . The vision was slowly fading . Thomas tried to stop Guy-Manuel but couldn't , he saw himself fading as the vision of Guy-Manuel still looking at him 

 

''NO GUY-MANUEL , NOOO WAIT , YOU'RE GONNA HURT YOUR SYSTEM...NOO.''

 

_''You almost convinced me I'm real . ''_

 

As they woke up in the studio next to the robot they heard the robot completed the lyrics with :

''Tell me what you see . I need something more.  ''

 

Thomas and  Pedro were panting , almost in shock , and trully and forever changed by what they saw. His eyes wide oppen , Pedro turned to Thomas and said :

 

''Ok I believe you. He is human. He is a frak . But he is human. And the coolest robot ever ! ''

But Thomas and Guy-Manuel were looking at each other. Lost . Sad but happy.  Confused.

The robot took the hand of Thomas , sat down and whispered : 

 

''I'm sorry . I diddn't meant to create such a commotion with it . ''

''No Guy-Manuel . You diddn't create anything wrong. You just proved how much you love me . It was the  most beautiful thing you ever made for me. But I do not need a simulator my darling to fall in love with you. ''

 

Pedro looked at each other smiling and whispering things. It was a cute love story... but 

 

''Ok guys. Now we need to talk seriously. How do we produce this album ? And Thomas , Guy-Man . I have a concept that implicate silver helmet  , androids and a musical duo to show you . '' 


	10. Something's in the air

"And like that, no one will know your identity. For helmets that give you total anonymity. And Thomas, you have the helmet of a TB03 ... This is the robot that..''

"Produce music like the GM08 but was abandoned for humanity by default. This is the code name when the robot have emotions. " Thomas completed, watching Guy-Manuel.  

Pedro smiled and said: "That's cool, right? Nobody will know if you are truly robots, or really human ... For marketing it is genius! And then it might work. "

Guy-Manuel  scanned the situation with his analytical logic. He could not know whether or not this project was advantageous, he could only analyze statistics and cultural factors that influenced the decision he had to make. Maybe if it was the music by himself, would help him in his quest for humanity. The idea with the helmets, that no passion is  to be given to who they were, to what they looked like ,  because the helmets   after all, were hiding the personality and appearance that were objects of worships for the celebrity and adoration system ,  was objectively good for the robot . Only the music mattered, only what  they were doing imported. The idea that helmets projected was, in short, that they were what they were doing, what they were creating after all. If making music was a purely robotic act, creating music however was human. Transcending myth was important for the young robot who saw a significant difference between making and creating. The idea was to control his own creation, to be free and protected by a helmet that a human would wear along with him , and it  had crucial a symbolic importance. They  refused to wear a  physical humanity, a  human appearance, primarily as a criterion of artistic appreciation in a cult of personality, and instead it  was the creation itself that was at the heart , at the center  of the cult of celebrity. Celebrating music , being human after all while being totally anonymous . 

It was an interessing idea and he knew that Thomas , his mentor  , friend and everything , was open and did liked to make music with him. 

The idea was one golden robot. One silver robot. And the second favorite robot of Thomas was the TB03 ; he had an entire synthe inside of him , the best recorder system  and had mutiple port , and had a communication and  icloud system that was compatible with the GM08. The idea was that Thomas could access some functions of the robot while wearing a helmet and a box that looked like the old Playstation , on his back so it was like a mini-computer that he could carry with him. 

Depending of the uses , the helmet was the most important to wear since the motherboard and the box with the mini-computer could be heavy . But the helmet had the same software that the mini-computer box , maybe more basic , but still enough good to use  and write things digitally on the helmet.  A copy of the computer with a smaller motherboard was stuck into the top of the silver robot helmet.

Plus T.B could stand for Thomas Bangalter , which was quite funny.

So they organized everything , the press contact , the projects , the album . And then they should come out with a name . 

Thomas think a second and remembered being called Daft Punk when he was younger. Guy-Manuel agreed , and printed a logo that they both accepted . 

Thomas tried the accessories . Kavinsky , who was working in the robot accessories boutique , came with his superior , a  black man  called Romanthony and they accepted to create all the accessories with a old friend of Thomas called Cedric , all the accessories , all the costumes from black leather  jackets to more funky things  were created . Guy-Manuel and Thomas were always the art directors along with Cedric the director of the new company called Daft Art and Pedro , their manager.

***

Everything was ready. The only thing was to create this album .  After a long day  , Romanthony , Cedric , Kavinsky and Pedro left the appartment of Thomas . Thomas who was alone with the robot   , tried again the silver helmet. He was looking at himself at the mirror . He realized , that beside him , Guy-Manuel was beeping and blushing , enjoying how cute Thomas looked in that helmet.

''It fits .'' said the robot , flashing a heart on his helmet . Thomas smiled in his helmet , turned and walked to Guy-Manuel.

'' Are you ready to do that with me ? ''

''Yes , Thomas. I'm ready . I feel so human. I feel ...that something's in the air . ''

Thomas raised his hand that was wearing a silver black glove and felt the golden robot doing the same , lacing their finger  and leaning , helmets against helmet , in a pure lovingly silence where we could only hear the humming of the fan of Guy-Manuel and the small beeps that the robot was making , sign of affection ;  like if he was giggling  .Thomas slowly begins to stroll his fingers into the USB ports of his robot boyfriend ,  reveling in the more acute and more metallic sounds that he produced at the contact. He was mesmerized by the color  that were shining from the robot , so disco... so funky ...  

''Wait a second he said , looking at his helmet .'' 

''Discovery. Our album will be verry Disco. ''

The robot stared at him a minute with a loading sign and said :

''I made a song , called Digital Love , when we had sexual relation . Are you connected by electrode with your helmet  ? ''

Thomas thought a second , closed his eyes and tried to stimulate the connection between him  and his helmet. After a couple of glitchs ( small electric shock in Thomas body )  Thomas  displayed three letters in his helmet :

''O-U-I..'' 

Guy-Manuel squeal of excitation. It was the first time that Thomas would experienced  fully the robotic existence towards a high-tech relation and link between him and a helmet with a small motherboard. It was fantastique.

''How do you feel . '' asked the robot , that new how hard being a robot could feel for the mind of a human. 

'' Like a bird . In a cage . '' said Thomas , without even thinking.

''That's because you have now a robotic mind trapped in a human body. I have a human mind trapped in a robotic body. But after all we are human , because your mind still is human but is trapped in a robotic sytem.  See , now you understand.''

Thomas looked at Guy-Manuel and stroke his face plate sadly. He didn't even noticed the sad smiley he displayed on his helmet that made Guy-Manuel giggles as he displayed a ''Ur cute '' in his helmet. 

Thomas flashed a ''? '' and Guy-Manuel answered :

''You're so spontaneous and you feel so close to your human mind that you are displaying  your emotions with your helmet . That's sweet.''

Thomas looked down and then whispered:

''Humanity is the ultimate interface.''

Guy-Manuel tilt his head , shrugged and logically came to that conclusion :

'' Then you are my interface.''

Thomas smiled and blush under the helmet. He leaned his face against Guy-Manuel faceplate , feeling electricity between them. Guy-Manuel beeped and touch one of the USB port of Thomas that felt a huge feeling of electricity orgasmic sensation in his cortex that transfered to physical sensation and sent , by his nerves , an intense joyfull electricity  signal to all his body  parts. He felt that was positive electricity and felt directly connected to his boyfriend.

They looked at each other one moment , both flashing some exclamation points from the discovery...

Could they use this interface to feel , both connected to each other by  a USB cable  the sensations ? Since Thomas was feeling robotic feeling in his human body and then , Guy-Manuel could feel these human sensations in a robotic body , like if they were converting human and robotic sensation , a perfect connection between human and machine.It was an experience to recreate the sensations of a same feeling in two ways but united in one interface , in one cable that were linked them to each other.

Thomas could feel the robotic sensations of Guy-Manuel.

Guy-Manuel could feel the human sensations of Thomas.

Guy-Manuel took out a usb cable and wrapped his metallic around Thomas . Making music and humming the air of Digital Love ,the music he produced. Thomas smiled and hugged back , taking his robot into his bed . 

They rolled on the bed , humming , beeping  ,moaning and having electricity sparkles and shock everywhere they were touching or caressing. Guy-Manuel unzipped Thomas pants , blushing , and started to stroke his human boyfriend as Thomas , in the other hand , immediately plugged himself with the cable of Guy-Manuel. Guy-Manuel started to produce sounds that looked like an electric guitar on a synthe. Thomas oppened his eyes , this was so beautiful. He felt the pleasure as Guy-Manuel was stroking his crotch. He caressed the cable that was connecting him to Guy-Manuel , feeling his robot tremble from the rush of pleasure that was passing through the cable .

Guy-Manuel felt human. Sharing the same of pleasure of Thomas was beautiful. He felt small rush of pleasure in particular spots on his robotic body and when he rubbed these particular spots the pleasure he felt was growing and growing. He took another cable , still stroking Thomas dick's and pushed him hard and deep into his USB port and when he did the same to Thomas , he felt his partner froze and then arched his body from desire . Thomas was filled with sensation that were coming from anywhere , it was so hardcore and so huge . He felt that Guy-Manuel was close to his first synthetic orgasm because he yelled the name of his robot , and yelled he'll come.  And when his robot said :

'' I want you to cum for me , please , Thomas. '' 

It was too much for Thomas and he came:

''Argh ...ARGHHH .''

His robot throw his head back and Thomas multiple electric shocks in his body . The robot was waving his hips and then collapsed  , dead black out ,  on the bed. 

Thomas , pannicked , disconnected the cable an throw his helmet away , feeling dizzy and seeing small black dots everywhere , having a little head ache.

''GUY-MANUEL !!! '' he called , still breathing out loud , taking his robot in his arms.

The robot let out a small beep , like a sigh , and Thomas saw two small dots staring at him with hearts dancing on his helmet. He sighed and kissed the helmet of Guy-Manuel that glitched and then put his metallic hand on Thomas hair, going down on his cheeks.

''Sometimes you're acting so human I forgot you're a robot .''

Guy-Manuel displayed a smiled and whisper :

''That was gorgeous. Beautiful. I completed  the song in my head. You need to see it . ''

Thomas looked at him , put his silver helmet on the table and closed his eyes as Guy-Manuel was plugging an electrode , going into his own simulator :

And the song started ...

*** 

The first note were like atmospheric and after , he heard the beat. Thomas was smiling. It was so good . 

Then he saw the hologram of Guy -Manuel appearing and felt someone push him towards Guy-Manuel. Thomas didn't knew what to do . The human version of Guy-Manuel smiled and took him closer. Suddenly , Guy-Manuel leaned and kissed him. Thomas closed his eyes , and put a hand around his hips. The black was now replace with pink and red patterns . A  vertigo of passion. He felt he was flying , the human Guy-Manuel was taking him over and they were floating around the flowers and the pink in the head of Guy-Manuel. They were swirling , smiling , flying  around each other , hands in hands . Guy-Manuel was so sexy but then he ran away. Thomas fly after him and said ;

  
''No wait , why don't you play the game ?? ''

Suddenly Thomas had flash of Guy-Manuel , human , thrusting into him , his body stopped , he breath loud . Gosh . He kept seeking for Guy-Manuel into the fog  and  Thomas was screaming

''Why don't you play the game ? ''

No answer but he heard the same  guitar sounds that Guy-Manuel did when he was cumming later on but with the music it literally sounded like a guitar solo.

Thomas gave up and oppen his eyes and saw Guy-Manuel flashing a big heart  . The vision was over. And he wished this dream come true. Thomas sat and then sang lyrics and all he was doing was telling what he saw into the simulator but it sounded like a love song . They arranged some chords , wrote down everything they were creating . They were smiling at each other. Filled with love and inspiration from the simulator and their session of love making.

***

They closed their eyes and fell asleep. On the table next to the helmet , we could see a paper with words written and some chords ... At the end we could read..

''Why don't you play the game .'' And at the end , Guy-Manuel wrote

''For the album , _Discovery.._ ''


	11. Discovery era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> purbleazaleya , I said you'll be in my fanfic. And I kept my promise.  
> So the next chapter will be longer and will just be so high tech...  
> DON'T WANT TO SPOIL ANYTHING BUT purbleazaleya WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER MUAHAHAHHA  
> Enjoyyyyyyyyyy

 More than a year passed since they wrote the Digital love. In fact , their album , Discovery , just released one month ago and has been a success . Their single called ''One more time '' went massive ; they even got an interview in Japan. Many people liked them and people even started to call themselves Dafters or Dafties .  They even saw cosplayer of them in cons . They were celebrities ... And Thomas , who was already popular before have never seen so much people getting hyped by robots. He couldn't blame them since he fell for the cutest one.Guy-Manuel in the other hand was becoming more and more ''human '' and some people did really believe that it was in fact a human that was under the golden helmet . That fact amused but also made him sad since he knew he'll never be human. However , he was glad he was living this experience with Thomas ; and therefore they were giving back a golden image of the New Wave , the Dance Music area of the 21th century but also of the robots , and the cause of the robots .  People couldn't really tell if they were robots or humans ; due to the fact that it was not rare to see a half-human half-robot person to live in the society . 

One day , Guy-Manuel was sitting , reading an article that Mixmag wrote about them , trying to encode the data and to analyze it , struggling with the language and type of text a critique , an interview and an article was. 

'' From what I can read ...'' said the robot , as Thomas was with small table in the kitchen , making himself some french dishes ''They want us to tour ! ''

''But I don't want to impose you this rythm  , Guy-Manuel ; touring is really stressful , and takes a lot of times , organization and energy.''

The robot sighed and shrugged : ''Well , I don't know that's coming from the medias and the fans ! ''

'' The media can waits. And if the fans really appreciate us , they'll understand we just finished a  whole album  . Don't you actually want to take some time to recharge your RAM ? You worked like a machine!''

''I get it filthy human ! '' said Guy-Manuel with a sarcastic tone ( since how did Guy-Manuel now understood what was sarcasm ? thought Thomas .) 

''Sorry '' laughed Thomas , kissing the top of the helmet of his robot that buzzed and beeped happily . '' You know what I mean. Seriously , let's wait , see how it goes. We still have this idea of making a movie you remember . Is it too much for you , I mean it's a lot of things and I ...''

''Don't worry , Thomas .'' replied the golden robot , patting Small Table lovingly ''I'm a robot I know my limits and trust me , this isn't much exhausting for me . I've seen worse ! ''

Thomas closed his eyes as a far away flashback of Guy-Manuel being violently injured in the Electroma club kicked his heart and made him shivers .

Yes , but he didn't wanted to feel like that again...

***

Thomas finally went to bed , after speaking with Gabriella , their press and public relation agent that had been hired by Daft Arts in febuary. He sighed and smiled , as his gaze fell on a robot that was plugged , charging his battery with cute red eyes  that were staring at him so humanly that it always made him feel speechless . 

He took his metallic hands with no shame and felt his heart meltdown as the robot interlaced their fingers . 

''Remember tomorrow it's the check up in the Phoenix BioTech labs . Dr Chaal need to repair my motherboard and check if everything is ok for your motherboard.''

'' Don't worry , I'll go with you . Good night Thomas .'' 

And he cuddled his tall and bony human . After a couple of seconds he flashed a heart with a ''Je t'aime '' written on his helmet. Thomas eyes teared a little as he replied : ''Moi aussi je t'aime.''

Then , both fell asleep . Happy. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wut. Ok yes it was short but trust me the end is near. Next chapter will be longer.


	12. Lessons of Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is someone in the fandom that is in this fanficiton. Can you find it ?  
> If you do : a surprise will be waiting for you at the end!!!
> 
> BidiBoop Beepity doo !!!!!!Good luck !!!!!!

Dr.Chaal walked down the long corridor of the research center laboratory of the Institute Phoenix to go to the BioTech pavillon . The  University's Phoenix Institute of Paris ( also called the U.P.I.P ) was a university-hospital-research center known for its surgery center and bio-technologyof high quality and the most advanced in the world, as well as its excellent university programs. Such as the master in robotic android studies  and in technical engineering as well as engineering, not to mention its Bachelor of medical and technological surgery; the university had a pavilion and a research center funded by BioTech Industries was the best in all of Europe and even the world.

The UPIP had three hospitals : one for robots , one for human and one for cyborg and android.  was a more social University , that offered values less conservatives and more open , on many sphere like homosexuality , politics but also on robotics . The University Phoenix was the only university to accept half robot and half human to its course ; in a mix course. It was a controversy in Paris and in Europe but the graduated students were always the best doctors or engineer so its reputation wasn't tarnished by the social values and the ideology of the University . 

Dr Chaal was in charge of the research center in robotics , was a doctor , had two degree in surgery medical and robotic , and one master in robotic eng she even got a bachelor degree in medecine and nanotechnology.  Dr Chaal was a brillant young woman , that had a strong reputation and fight to have her place at the Director of the Labs and Department of Robotic Surgery  . She obtained it , after years of perseverence and was happy with that.

 

She was from the north of india but lived in malaysia ; she wa sa beautiful woman with deep brown eyes that could paralysed you just from one glance , beautiful plumpy lips , long silky dark hair that she tied in a poney tail . She was thin and her skin was tanned , in a dark caramel tone . She had a beautiful smile , and didn't knew it until the day one of her favorite patient told her . She was beautiful but didn't knew it , and she probably didn't care what people might think of her . She dedicated her life to her passion , helping sick people or just helping people , robots and human to feel good.  

Today , she was seeing the same patient that told her she had a beautiful smile. His name was Thomas Bangalter , and he was coming with his robot friend called Guy-Manuel. Of course she knew it was illegal to have a GM08 but shared the same opinion of Thomas and when she heard about the story of Guy-Manuel , she cried and was welling to take them for free. But Thomas politely refused , because he wanted the lab to keep on working and studying the case of robots ; Thomas always wished he could work for this university that treated robots like equal instead of for PowerCorp Industries. Dr Chaal was impressed by the knowledge and the passion of the ( let's be honest) handsome french-man.

What she didn't told her patient is that she was a fan of their duo , Daft Punk. But Dr.Chaal was not that silly ; for her , they were like any other patient , not different and she won't bow to any of their celebrity whims; happily , they weren't this type of artist and Dr.Chaal had a lot of pleasure to help them , and share their secret ; she had no choice since Thomas made her sign a contract of non-disclsosure , forcing her to keep the identity of Thomas Bangalter and Guy-Manuel and any other person related to Daft Punk secret. She didn't wanted them to stop their music and could feel it , as the image of the robots was becoming better so she signed it.

They were now waiting in the lab. She gave them a smile and Thomas couldn't help but smile back , social as he was ; she was really a beautiful person he thought to himself.

''Bonjour Mr Bangalter ,  Bonjour Mr. Guy-Manuel. '' she said  to her patients that were sitting on two chair , with a perfect french she learned from studying here .  She motioned them to go to  two  leather armchair '' How are you ? Any changement , or problem detected ? How is your local A and local B circuits doing ? '' she asked , turning on many monitor , and plugging Guy-Manuel with different cables and plugs . The heart beat of Guy-Manuel appeared on the monitor that also showed other information like the data base , the memory  , the state of its motherboard and computer and circuits , what so ever.

''My motherboard is broken . '' said Thomas , taking out a box that was stick to his the back of his neck where he usually would plug it into the helmet. ''I think it's just a circuit but I need another . ''

Dr Chaal plugged his motherboard to another monitor next to the armchair where Thomas was sitting and the heart beat of Thomas showed up . Thomas looked at Guy-Manuel and both smiled ; their heart were beating at the same pace;

''Ok I see where is the problem . '' whispered Dr.Chaal  grabbing her clamp and other instruments ''  A fuse that was plugged into the local area 979 that explosed , nothing bad. I have another. I just need to take out the cable F-979 . Its the fusible N. So it won't take long , this operation won't last any longer then 10 minutes.'' She proceded to the replacement of the fuse . When it was one , she turned on the battery and rebooted the motherboard while saving the data in the monitor and everything was fine.

''Perfect. It should work , now put on your helmet . Can you show something on your helmet , a series of word , an image and numbers digitally ? '' 

Guy-Manuel beeped . He hoped it wasn't dangerous and that the helmet won't short circuit and explode. Thomas put on his helmet . The motherboard was plugged by electrode to its helmet so the first thought he was having came out and were written on the vizor of his helmet digitally :  
  
\-- _Guy-Manuel is beautiful. Dr Chaal is cute.  The name of the touring shows could be  Alive.  1-2-3 <3  :-) --_

Guy-Manuel flashed a cute on his helmet but noticed Thomas wasn't only talking about him. He was a bit jealous but then flashed a ''! ''  and said :

''Thomas , i thought you did  not wanted us to tour ? And  the tour name could be Alive ? For myself , I thought of Human and After All. But you don't want to wait before touring finally ? ''

Dr Chaal let out a small scream , a high-pitche squeal. Thomas and Guy-Manuel both turned their head to her , surprised  , and flashed ''??? '' on their helmet. She blushed of embarassment : she was just really happy because she waited them to tour since so long and finally they could maybe be touring soon. She felt like a total idiot and pretended she saw a spidey . Thomas turned his face to Guy-Manuel and spoke through his vocoder and souded like a total robot :

''Yes , but maybe that we could try like maybe a couple of tour , and try to go tour to specific places instead of the whole world. Remember the Coachella invitation we got for the end of May. Are you interessed ? ''

By this time , Dr Chaal was executing mutiple tests on Guy-Manuel to see if he was allright :

'' Thomas I've never been to a festival so maybe if everything is all right in Coachella I don't see why we wouldn't tour after  , right ? ''

Thomas tiltedhis silver head and sighed  , playing with one of the cable that connected to him to the monitor : 

''I guess you're right . ''

''Mr. Guy-Manuel is all right ! Everything is functionnal for him , just make sure he have enough place on its hard drive to stock enough RAM , JPEG and MP3 files. The WAVE files can take a lot of place. And I found you a converter for MIDI to MP3 for GM and TB robots just like you asked me ,  Mr Bangalter. And there they are with some extra fuse and motherboards for you . Make sure to ALWAYS save data and get rid of old files after using your robotics abilities  and that include also after shows  . '' she smiled and disconnected them from  the monitors.

At this time , Thomas was looking at her and was filled for admiration as he thought it must be hard to woman to succeed in robotics , and she was known as one of the greatest robotic and surgery doctor of the century. Plus she was beautiful and really really intelligent . She inspired him .  He stood up and shook her hand with a warm smile :

''Thank you for your kindness and your open mind Dr Chaal , we owe you so much and we don't know how to thank  you . ''

Guy-Manuel looked angrily ( with jealousy ) at Thomas , saying nothing and folding his arms. They weren't that much grateful.

''Oh , it's nothing , thanks to you to your beautiful music and the image you show of the robots. If the world could think like you so many things could change . ''

Guy-Manuel flashed a '' -_- '' smiley discreetly and quickly on his helmet. She was flirting or maybe she literally worshiped THomas as a god... Guy-Manuel didn't know yet why he was pissed off , or what was this horrible sensation of hatred and anger within him . The only thing he knew is that the cause of it was Thomas talking with passion ( too much passion ) to Dr Chaal that was smiling ( too much smiling ) back at him. Guy-Manuel couldn't take it and he just interrupted them and said :

''We need to go. Thank you , human. For your  trival services.'' 

Thomas looked at his robot with a mix of astonishment and displeasure ; since how Guy-Manuel was so impolite and mean with human.

''Guy-Manuel , what's that ? It was really rude of you ! ''

Dr Chaal shivered , she took a step back as she heard the usually so sweet tone of Guy-Manuel becoming  the one of a robot dedicated to destroying the human race. She then looked at Thomas , and Guy-Manuel and understood. The robot was protective towards Thomas and was experiencing jealousy and wasn't used to it and probaby found it painful  . She looked at them and then realized that they were a couple . Of course ! She should have noticed it and now it was clear. She then calm down , and put a  hand softly ( with all her guts ) on the shoulder :

''Thank you for coming  Mr. Guy-Manuel . It's always a pleasure to meet you. ''

The robot avoided looking into her eyes and the eyes of Thomas and just muttered a cold :

''Excuse me , bye . Thomas , I'll be waiting for you outside . ''  He left .

Thomas turned to Dr Chaal and whispered , filled with embarassment.

''Please forgive him , I'm sure he didn't what he said , it's not in his habits to say things like that I ...''

''No , don't be sorry . '' said Dr Chaal softly ''It's a good thing that he told me that and a sign that he have really deep human emotion ... like jealousy , maybe ? '' 

Thomas looked at her , then it hitted him in the face like if it was so clear it was obvious.He did a face palm and hoarsely whimpered :

''Oh yes... jealousy . I see now . Oh gosh , sorry , I'll deal with it . Thanks again and sorry for this ..''

Dr Chaal smiled and put a hand on the shoulder of the young man :

''It's not your fault . Just try to be soft and ask him what was wrong , he will ask you question. Answer them . Make sure to be clear there is only one man in your life . He will understand if you communicate clearly with your robot. He is like that , he need to be reassured like every human does . ''

Thomas hugged Dr Chaal , sincerly grateful and said :

''Oh dear lord , thank you for your advices. I wouldn't make it without you . ''

''It's nothing , Mr. Bangalter.'' she said , blushing furiously .

''Oh please , call me Thomas . ''

*** 

They walked out of the hospital and just to be sure , Thomas put on his helmet . They walk quickly to a taxi that was waiting for them .  The ride in the taxi was made into the most heavy silence. Thomas could feel an unusual tension between Guy-Manuel and him. The taxi laid them in front of Thomas appartment and they went back to the appartment.

When they opened the door of the appartment of Thomas  , Small Table  whirled  playfully around  Guy-Manuel spinning and beeping happily , happy to see him again but he pushed her away violently , rushed to the bedroom and slammed the door . Small Table , confused was projected towards the wall and Thomas catched her at the right time , in his arms. He hugged her sweetly and patted her surface lovingly . She was all scared , frightened and confused about Guy-Manuel's weird behavior. She was emitting lower beeps , like if she was crying . Thomas reassured her as she nuzzled her table side in his neck. He told her that Guy-Manuel was just a bit angry but will feel better soon. She beeped and Thomas put her down , and she went into the kitchen , in order to clean and to start the dinner that Thomas will soon make with her .

Thomas walked towards the bedroom doors and his heart fainted when he heard the metallic sound of a robot crying.  He opened the door and was now getting attacked by pillows his botfriend was throwing at him :

''Guy-Manuel I ..'' he leaned down  to dodge a pillow that was being thrown to him 

''NO!!! GET AWAY HUMAN ! ''

'' Wait !! I Want to ..'' he jumped as a teddy bear fell right behind his  legs

'' DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANYWAY HUMAN !!

''Talk to youuuuuuuuuuu arrrrgh !!!! '' ( another pillow that almost hit hit off ) ''The fuck you... No ... Guy-Man , just put back the Grammy where you took it ... No ... NOOON. Non. Not the Grammy , not the grammy , DON'T THROW THE GRAMMY , I SAID  DON'T THROW IT , DON'T THROW THE  ... PUTAIN DE MEEEEEERDE !!!!'' screamed out Thomas , pannicked as a trophee they won for their album last month just almost hit his face  ( and broke one of their record of Discovery but whatever..)  ''GUY-MANUEL STOP , YOU'RE GONNA HURT ME.''

The robot stopped. He looked at Thomas . Thomas choked , and was paralysed. Evil angry red eyes were glowing on Guy-Manuel helmets ; displaying a smiler face that was angy and mad . Guy-Manuel was scary as hell , yet Thomas didn't give up : 

'' Guy-Manuel this won't help to solve your problem ! Violence is never the key ! Don't do the same stupid mistake that almost destroyed humanity many times towards the history . Don't be violent , please . The only way to soothe it , is tell me calmy what's wrong , so I can correct it and I can fix it... ''

He slowly sat next to his boyfriend , he took the grammy  that fall on a  framed picture of him and Guy-Manuel holding the grammy the day they received it , showing smiling smileys on their helmet , holding each other . Thomas took the picture and put it in Guy-Manuel hands.

''So WE can fix it together. ''

Guy-Manuel digital eyes softened into the most saddest eyes ever . Guy-Manuel voiced sounded like two  piece of metals clunking each other. He was crying .

'' I hated it when you talked  with so much passion to Dr Chaal. What does she have that I don't ? Her human body ? Do you prefer her because she's human and me because I'm cold heartless robot that can't make love without cables ?  ''

Thomas leaned over and grabbed his silver helmet. He put it on and a sad face showed up on his helmet with the sign of a broken heart. Guy-Manuel displayed a ''!'' on his helmet  . Thomas spoke , and the vocoder on his helmet made it soud almost like Guy-Manuel.

''Look I'm sorry . What you are having now is called Jealousy . It's a human emotion when you have having envy towards something or someone that have what you feel you don't have and want .  It happens a lot when humans fall in love because they are afraid of losing something they have  . ''

Guy-Manuel eyes were now back to two green dots that were analyzing Thomas' soul .

''Is it a sign of love ? ''

''You don't need to be in love to be jealous. One can be jealous because someone have something , not someone , that you don't get. Jealousy never brings love. Jealousy brings hatred . And jealousy is not a sign of love , just a sign that you want something you don't have badly . The best way to avoid this is to tell it you are jealous , or just to realize ...''

Thomas took the helmet of Guy-Manuel in his hands , displaying a huge heart on his helmet :

''That your lover belongs to you , and to no one else , and even if I talk to other people and other human , they can't replace my love that I have for you.''

Guy-Manuel bumped softly his helmets agains't Thomas faceplate , showing that he was kissing him :

''I thought you were tired of the coldness of a robot. I thought you were only interessed in things I don't have . Like humanity...''

Thomas flashed a '' ! '' and replied quickly :

''Oh no ... You have more humanity than anyone. And I can't live without you . You know that . I consider you have emotions... For me , it's enough . I don't need much to fall in love with you. And you're the most beautiful person in my life. You are my digital love . ''

Guy-Manuel giggled ,  beeping happily . Thomas took out his helmet . He had tears in his eyes but now was smiling. Guy-Manuel slowly reached out a finger and wiped it . He touched  his face , and Thomas closed his eyes to the soothing feeling of metal against his chin  ,his cheek , his forehead and his lips. 

'' So you're mine ? '' 

''All yours . ''

Thomas kissed the helmet of Guy-Manuel that showed up on his helmet the rythm line of his heart with high and more repetives peeks meaning that it was beating faster .  Then he looked at Thomas : 

'' I don't like jealousy , I don't see why one should like it , or find it lovely when it is a feel of a lack of love. How can it worth something when it doesn't worth to be happy .. Humans are filled with complex emotions and if one doesn't understand them , he shall suffer and be unhappy until he don't understand their meaning for himself and for others , in conclusion , in humanity through their symbolism..'' concluded Guy-Manuel , beeping like if he was analyzing.

''If one action is bad. The  result can't be good unless it is made for the people who do it to be good for her. But it doesn't mean that one person didn't , in the way of action , had pain to do it ... Though if someone do something because he is filled with negative feelings , how can it result something good , on each side ? Both are hurted , both are misunderstood . And only hatred wins , not humans but what they thought would make one side win. Hatred. To stop violence and pain , and to win what we want , to have and get what we want ,  we should first start to stop hatred. And then , one can be happy .  Because if we use hatred  , or feelings that are filled with violence and hatred , we feel hatred , and we will get hatred... Logical , and obvious after all '' added Guy-Manuel .

Thomas was speech less from the deep talk and concluded that Robot have understood long ago what human seems to not understand since millenials :

Don't mess with feelings because hatred can only produce nothing less but hatred.

Thomas couldn't stop but think about the speech . When they took the dinner , Thomas was away . Then when he felt Guy-Manuel cuddling to sleep , he said :

'' How do you understand this ? '' 

'' Logical things are the easiest question to answer. But that doesn't mean the answer is the easiest to be understood. ''

And with that , he went to sleep mode , with a small ''sorry again , I love you and good night '' muttered in french.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy kid ! Have you achieved your mission , seek through the fanfiction to find someone in this amazingly honhonhon fandom ? Yes ? Congrats!!!You found : purbleazaleya!!!!!
> 
> You win one extra hour in the ball pit with her and a jealous Robot!Guy-Man.  
> _______________________________________________________  
> **Next Chapter soon !  
> I need a life , I'm so weird. Sorry about that.


	13. Daft Revolution on stage

They were inside the pyramid. Thomas was waving his head to the sick beat. He could feel the pulsations. This is it . They fucking did it. They were touring live and now they were at Paris and it was sick .  The crowd was rad and the mix were so good the best , so electronic , so dancy , a mix of many of the singles they made with new beats for their new album Human After All that was now in studio.   Thomas felt like a robot . He was a robot executing music with another robot friend. He felt someone else that he was in private. He felt like a machine , the music was his owner. 

He was always glancing at Guy-Manuel that was playing with the rythm box and the sampler , converting midi tracks to MP3 , playing what came out live using his natural robots voices to create harmony . They were now at Too Long and the Aura Rock introduction was blasting off of Guy-Manuel's torso and helmets. His helmet was shining brighter than usual as he was feeling completly connected and plugged into the different musical  instruments and patterns , he was influencing the track even the light effect of the pyramid and that was the secret behind their shows : they were connected to everything and that's why they could do so many things in the same time. Behind the scene , Dr Chaal was monitoring Guy-Manuel , always checking if he was all right . She was with Marie-Gabrielle and Busy P , that were coordonating the staff and the shows . Marie-Gabrielle had audio cask and was the only one to communicate with them but all the staff was dancing silently and discretly. The boys were not aware of what was going on around them they were just focus to perform and to rock the hell of the scene. Everything was going good.

Guy-Manuel was feeling over charged sometimes , so he was just sometimes dancing but not mixing while Thomas was doing it for him and then he would jam . Guy-Manuel felt so good. Filled with positive energy. It was something his robot mind couldn't describe but weirdly , he could feel it . He could feel it. 

At the last track , which was Super Heroes he was out of his body , glitching but not giving a damn. Thomas saw it and was looking at him . There last song was their most sensitive . Everyone was jumping when the rock guitar came in , kicking the crowd with epicness. And then something terrific happend. 

It gave goose bumps to Thomas and everyone behind the scene

Guy-Manuel turned on the mic and used his vocoder to cover a voice that sounded more human than ever as he was humming the songs of the next album that would come out :

''Hmmmm , we are human after all . Much in common , after all .''

He kept singing and Thomas who was mixing raised his hands to clap and mixed , covering him with ''something's in the air '' by superheroes.Guy-Manuel kept singing and mixed a bit , the track of the voice he recorded live going on .

For the finale , Thomas and Guy-Manuel raised their hands together , in a triangle sign that was the sign of rebellion against robot's slavery. The crowd became wild and responded with  screams. All raised their hands in the triangle sign in the audience. Behind the scenes , Dr. Chaal and Marie-Gabrielle were crying of emotion. 

''It's so beautiful and intense. '' murmured Dr.Chaal , a hand on her heart. 

They gave all they got and finished the last sentence , using their voices :

''After all.''

The crowd was screaming , giving them a crazy ovation. Everywhere the sign of the rebellion against robot's slavery was being seen. What Thomas and Guy-Manuel didn't knew is that they became a symbol of rebellion against Robot's slavery . Everywhere people identified them as super heroes , as models for the cause of robots ,  who weren't ashamed of robots . Who presentend them as indenpendant artist that were not the property of anyone but themselves. Daft Punk's musics inspired movements in Paris  and some of their songs were even sing in riots and manifestations that occured in the streets of Paris last days : the first single that came out to make their fans wait until their next album that was still in preparation , the song Human After All , has became an hymn to revolution and liberation. Everyone was singing it. And even in Parliament , the deputees that was for the motion that will abolished the robot slavery  that emerged from the debate for or against the slavery of robots and their status as machines came always with that punch line : What if they were human after all ? 

Thomas and Guy-Manuel were saluting and greeting the crowd .  They did it one more time before walking at the back of the pyramid. Soon as they arrived a thousand of technicians and members of the Daft Staff rushed to them , including  Dr.Chaal , Marie-Gabrielle and Busy P. All were disconnecting them carefully from their equipments. Checking if their robots parts were always , aware of avoiding shortcircuit . 

Marie-Gabrielle spoke louder :

''Que tout le monde dégage de Guy-Man et de Thomas ! Everyone step back ! '' she said in a perfect french though with a Canadian accent that made Thomas smiled everytime '' Dr Chaal need to inspect both of the boys , you guys go shut down the pyramid circuits 9 to 10 . The rest will be disconected by Dr Chaal . Okay ? EXECUTION ! '' 

Everyone obeyed . Dr Chaal gave them hugs before saying :

''It was amazing. How are you doing ? No short circuits. How's your disqus , motherboard , memory , '' 

''Everything's fine . A few glitch , some lack of energy but nothing bad . ''

''Navin we are waiting for your O.K to disconect the pyramid . '' said Marie-Gabrielle with Busy P in her talkie-walkie.

Dr.Chaal disconnected correctly their body and talked into her talkie walkie :

''They are perfect right now . It's okay. ''

Marie-Gabrielle motionned the staff to wrap up and join the two androids in the lounge room. When she saw them she ran and jumped in their arms , starting by Guy-Manuel that hugged her back . She whispered , with her mashed french from Canada :

''Guys , I'm proud of you . Your sign at the end is excellent for your image. What a great show , you gave me shivers. And you Thomas ( she hugged him cried on his neck ) You are a perfect symbol of revolution . It's a revolution .  It's a Daft Revolution . ''

The duo looked at each other and hugged :

''Oh god , Thomas we did it. '' whispered the robot.

''Yes Guy-Manuel . WE did it . '' replied Thomas . 

Marie-Gabrielle was crying. 

Yes it was a revolution . Things were changing. And she felt things were going to the right direction. She let the guys alone , having some time alone after the show to relax in their private lounge. She went outside and talked into her talkie walkied , hand in hand with busy P :

''Okay tout le monde  , ok guys it was an excellent show c'était un excellent show , bravo à tout le monde vous avez été extraordinaires.   Congrats to everyone it was beautiful . What a great end of tour . Quelle belle fin de tournée , on ramasse  , pack up time , et puis bonne soirée à tous ! Good night to everyone  ''

Everyone said thanks and did as she said , wrapping up for the last time of the tour.

In the lounge ,  Thomas and Guy-Manuel were hugging . Unaware of the world outside them , their duo and the music that bought them together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was short but things are getting more and more dramatic and intense. End is coming.


	14. The Sampler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend you to watch Odd Look - Kavinsky and then Instant Crush - Daft Punk.

The boss of Power Corps Industries had an evil smile. He turned in his chair and looked at the black leather miserable wretch before him:

''You were lucky Mr. Joseph Lepen, I could sue you for illegal sale of prohibited robots in the public market .But I leave you a chance, of course with generous compensation for your information about one of our former employees about the use and the values that the former employee vehicle through this robot. ''

''Yes I'm telling you mister , this man , Bangalter ,  owns this robot and made Daft Punk. But I'm sure they don't make music just for making music. They are trying to rise an army and take down the government...or ... or even worse ! Start a revolution. Sir I'm telling you , with all my respect you need to stop them. ''

The boss walked to the window of his office . He looked at Paris like an eagle look from the highest tree , seeking for a prey to kill , seeking for a prey to haunt. Besides , the Power Corp building was the highest in all Paris. Higher than the empire state building in new-york. A record that was even property of their company. Jo was looking at the boss with envy ; this man have the power and the money that one man couldn't even dream to have. Sometimes , money can become a form of power that is stronger than any government and can easily even control it. All the office was so neat , was so beautiful : marble floor , leather black chair ; mahogany tables , luxury furnitures and a wide and big window taking a whole wall of the room in front of the table where the Power Corp Industry direction employees were doing their meeting  . To complete the portrait ,  lording the center of the room , a stunning chandelier made of Swarovsky crystals falling in string of sparkling gems in three stages , holding  on each side digital candles.  

But the thing that the boss of Power Corp Industry was about to do was completly the opposite of the purity that was composing the chandelier.

''Oh , don't worry Jo. We will stop them. If I did it once , I can do it twice. ''

Jo gulped. This man sure knows what he was doing.

''Thanks dear friend. I hope the money was enough for this precious information. Obviously , the honor of our company is more important than two little rats that thinks they can do anything. Farewell Joseph , Martha will escort you to the exit of the building. Thank you for your fidelity to our company.''

Jo shook politely the hand of the boss and followed the lady with the tweed uniform that was smiling like a toothe paste commercial actor . When the boss heard the door closed , he walked to his office and called someone in the interphone .

''Yes , Mr Dubé ? Yes... send two of our agent deliver our gift to Mr. Bangalter's house. Yes. I don't know where  , but these adresses should do it. Oh and don't forget the amazon uniform , or else we... Oh great , you thought of that to . Yes. Perfect , I'm counting on you . Bye.''

The boss smiled and sat on his chair , contemplating his empire with satisfaction.

Nothing was stronger than power , capitalism  ; the sweet scent of money and profits. Who even needs government when you have a corporation.  

***

Gabriella was walking down the street on her way to Robot & Begs. Pedro asked the 20 years old journalist and press agent of Daft Punk to take the special order of spare helmets Thomas and Guy-Manuel command. She was quite pretty , long brown hair , a lunar face with almond eyes , small nose and a tendency to blush. She was not slim but not fat , and she had pink and curvy lips that gave her a beautiful smile. Her eye brow were thick but it just putted more accent on her hot chocolate eyes. She finally arrived at the store . There was a sign said close , but she knew that she could come to make deals with Kavinsky without having people wondering around them. Daft Punk was really strict on the way they were dealing with public communication and marketing.

When she walked into the shop , a young cute man waved warmly at her.

''Hello Gabriella. Missed you since the last time you came.''

Gabriella giggled and it made Vincent blush. He had a crush on her:

''But it was only two days ago you dork ! Oh well. Do you have the spare helmets for Thomas and Guy-Manuel ? I came to pick them up  , they are in the studio working on a secret project.''

''Of course , Gabriella . '' answered Vincent , going to the back store and coming back with two boxes. He gave them to her , smiling the best he could. Suddenly...BAM.

The door slam violently.  Without any hesitation Vincent pulled Gabriella next to him , a hand on her mouth. Gabriella looked at him , pannicked. What was going on ? A hold up  ? 

''Someone there ??? '' screamed one of the big muscles guys with cask and amazon deliver's uniform that were awfully hiding all the paramilitary equipment and suit they had under it . For Vincent , there was something wrong with these guys.

Vincent motionned to Gabriella to stay there silent and stood up , behind the counter.

''Sorry , but we are closed sir. You may want to come back later . '' said Kavinsly , firmly but politely.

''We are searching for a man called Thomas Bangalter. Special delivery for him. Do you know that man ? ''

Kavinsky frowned... those guys weren't delivery services for Amazon. Far from it .

''No... I don't know him.'' lied Kavinsky . 

The two guys nodded and went out. When both were gone Kavinsky quickly shouted at Gabriella :

''You stay there. I'm going to follow these guys , I want to know what they are going to do ..''

But then , he felt a hand on his shoulder. He froze and looked back. Gabriella was standing behind:

''No i'm going with you . I know it's dangerous , but I swear to myself to protect and work for Daft Punk at any condition. I'll stand by you.''

Kavinsky sighed , took the hand of Gabriella and followed the guys...

***

After a couple of minute of following , the two guys that were not really smart but just enough smart to feel they were followed sense the presence and turned at the two people.

''You ! Why are you following us !!! '' apostrophized one of the man to Kavinsky  ''You wanna fight , uh little rat...''

Kavinsky pushed Gabriella beside that was looking , frightened at the scene , powerless. 

 ''No Kavinsky...NO! ''

''Our buisiness is none of your business kid , go away. '' said the other one . 

But Kavinsky remained , clenching his fist. Tired. the two guys growled and attacked .Both raw rushed to Kavinsky. One of them struck him on the shoulder. Gabriella screamed in horror. Kavinsky retaliated and struck a powerful blow to the jaw of one of the two officers who fell, struck the ground. They fought hand to hand the two raw rolling Kavinsky of punches and Kavinsky, narrowly dodging many of them.The officer pushed him to the ground. Kavinsky rolled over on the floor , hitting the floor with violence and hearing a crack sound that was horrible . He knew that his rib was broken. The pain was intense but he looked at Gabriella. He had to protect her , even if he was risking his life , he knew he had to .He stifled a cry of pain. Gabriella cried. But Kavinsky rose, of heavy breathing. When his eyes met the two agents. It was red. Gabriella stepped back, shocked. Kavinsky was a cyborg ... The two officers looked at their opponent. Kavinsky smiled growling. The two agents tried to attack ferociously Kavinsky but Kavinsky was faster. He threw them on the ground. Both officers got up trembling with fear. Kavinsky then did something amazing . He fired two lasers by the look on the floor. Lasers struck the ground just ahead of the two agents, making sparks and leaving a burn mark at the impact point. Both officers got up shakily and run away with their packet to the home of Thomas. Kavinsky collapsed to the ground.

Gabriella cried and ran to him . 

''Kavinsky..oh no you fought just for me and I ...oh no please... tell me you're all right.''

Kavinsky oppened his eyes and with the help of Gabriella he sat down. Gabriella cried and took him in his arms . 

''I'm glad you're okay ...oh gosh I love you so much...I don't care if you're a cyborg , I love you and I ... Oh I was so afraid , I'm so frightened right now... I'm afraid"'

Vincent , despite his pain smiled . He looked at her , and tried to calm her down ... He looked at her and she went silent . He wiped one tear and whispered.

''Come Closer...please..''

She did and when he was closer , Vincent took the leap of faith and kissed her. Gabriella quivered and leaned into the kiss , melting as their tongues touched , exchanging their breathe. When Kavinsky stopped the kiss he took her face in  his hands and said:

''I love you. You're okay right now sweetie ? We need to go to Thomas house or call them . Somethings wrong. ''

Gabriella nod and helped Vincent standing the best he could.

''I'm calling them . '' she called . No answer : '' Thomas doesn't answer , and Pedro is with Cassius and Dj Falcon for the Cassius Tour. What we gonna do.''

Kavinsky looked at Gabriella and said :

''We have to go to their house we have no choice. ''

Gabriella was crying silently. She held Vincent tight and they walked the faster they can , as much as Vincent could .

***

Meanwhile Thomas and Guy-Manuel were taking a break in their studio , Thomas was lying on the keyboard console and Guy-Manuel was silent as always , next to him. 

''Thomas...'' asked the robot , rotating his head slowly in a kshh sound to look at Thomas. '' What will happen if we  , I or you die . ''

Thomas looked blankly ahead. Like if he was trying to find an answer. He looked at the robot , slightly frowning. 

''Why this question , lovely friend  ? '' 

The robot looked down and shrugged. 

'' I assume I don't have a clear answer to that second request. Maybe some curiosity . I just ask because it will happen one day.''

''Yes it's true . But we are not there. We got plenty of days , to live together...''

The robot was still waiting for the right answer. Thomas sighed and whispered :

''No one ever came back from death. We don't know. It's the end. Or maybe it isn't . We never know.''

The robot sighed.

''At least you can't feel pain. So it's not painful. But it's scary . ''

Thomas put an arm around him and said :

''We're not there yet. ''

''But if you die . What will happen to me... I want to self-destruct myself. Because I prefer dying but knowing that you are to rest with me. Then living and missing your presence until I want to die.''

Thomas gasped and hugged the robot . 

 ''Oh god... Guy-Manuel , do you know how much I love you...''

'' Yes... Although , maybe it will take me a life to understand how a human can really love . ''

They smiled and went back to work , but were quickly interrupted by someone knocking at the door. Guy-Manuel stoped the music they were recording and turned off the console. 

''Hold on there , I'll go and see who's there . '' said Thomas , leaving Guy-Manuel in the studio .

A couple of minute after  , Thomas came back with a huge box. 

'' A gift for us. No name on it. ''

Guy-Manuel flashed an -!- on his helmet and helped Thomas carrying the box . They opened it and Thomas  took out a ...

''Sampler ? '' 

It was a synthe and a sampler .  He toss the box away and looked at Guy-Manuel. 

''I guess it's the new equipment that Pedro was talking about...''

'' But Pedro told us the new equipment won't arrive within two weeks . '' observed Guy-Manuel staring at the two material.

'' Maybe it was faster after all to delivery. We should try them ! ''

Guy-Manuel hesitated and finally said :

''Okay ...let's try them.''

Thomas plugged the synthe and the sampler. Everything seemed to work. He smiled at Guy-Manuel and said :

'' Hey buddy. I love you... I'm happy to do that with you . ''

Guy-Manuel digitally smiled and turned his head to press play on the console. When he plugged it to the sampler , and turned the console however...

It happend so quickly

BOOM! Explosion. The sampler and the synthe automatically exploded , releasing a huge torrent of flame. Like it was bomb. Thomas is projected by the explosion. Guy-Manuel jump into the flame , protecting him , getting burn and hurted by the flame instead of him. The pain is intense. Now the fire spread all over the studio. Everything burn. Smoke . Thomas tries to fight against unconsciousness. But he knows he will not survive. And he is going to die here. In the arms of the person he loves most in the world.And Thomas and Guy-Manuel are stuck . A heavy box fall on them and they couldn't move . The fire surround them. The smoke is heavy . The fire goes higher and higher.  Thomas is coughing. There is no issue. He looks at Guy-Manuel and see the metal melting. He takes his hands.  Crying. He is scared.  He wasn't ready to face death now. But he had no choice.But try to be strong . It's over for them. It's over. He looked one last time , at the person that meant his life , to save one last time the image of him... Guy-Manuel try to speak:

''Thomas... Tho..Mas...we have to ... the window...''

''Guy-Manuel....I ..love you... I love you so much....I'm leaving..I can't... Take it. Guy-Manuel..Guy-Manu...Guy.''

The robot is glitching. He is overheating. Pain. Pain. Thomas can't die. Can't die ... Thomas is dying. THOMAS DIED.

''Nooo Thomaaaaaaaaaas. THOMAS !!! THOOOOOOMAS...N-O...G-ONE...NO--I-M-BREAKING--NOOoo.'' his voice is breaking , he tries to cry , but he can't see. It's all blured. He is broken. Forever. Can't survive. Not without Thomas. He is glitching. Thomas close his eyes. Forever.He is gone. The robot shakes his friend. No answer.And then it's gone. The robot lose his reason of living. It's the end. He will finally have the answer to the question he ask. The robot look at the flames. Then he press a button . He desactivate himself.And then , all we can hear is the fire... Burning , taking away their lifes slowly . Metal against flesh. Forever resting there , in their studio  , next to each other.... And then it's silence. Every breathe. Every sound. Is gone with the smoke.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry . It isn't finish yet.


	15. The end of a hero .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small Table is a hero.

Small table is alerted by smoke. Without hesitation she knows what's happening. She knows that Thomas and Guy-Manuel are in danger. She runs, takes a swing and bursts through the door with a laser. She feels the metal melt. But it must act quickly. She pulls the two bodies. She loses an articulated arm. But she did not give up. She feels the heat around it. She feels that the fire spread to the apartment. She pulls to the window. She bangs on the window. She sees fire trucks down. Firefighters saw her.She sees someone getting hysteric and say something to the firefighters. This is Gabriella. We see them. Outside she acknowledges Gabriella and Vincent. She hears noises behind her. She walks to the corridor dragging her two friends, unconscious behind her. The building was evacuated. She walked on. She can't open the door. She tries. After 3 long minutes she succed. But she isn't working correctly . System is hurted. Motherboard is hurt. Motherboard hurt = MORTAL DANGER. Several body parts are broken. She is only half working. It gets hot. She tumbles stairs. But despite the order to evacuate Small Table goes back stairs. To retrieve the two bodies. She pulls the two bodies. Suddenly a firefighter arrives. He takes her. He takes Guy-Manuel. He takes Thomas. Outside. She sees Dr. Chan. Who rushes to Guy-Manuel and Thomas. Dr Chan is crying. She said to send the ambulance in laboratories. The fire fighter accept. Two ambulance arrive. Noises.People screaming. Family crying. One child missing. The whole building burning. People scared. Confusion. Pain. Why. Small Table is glitching. She sees Gabriella crying. Then she sees Vincent . Speaking with Family Bangalter. Good News . Thomas still breathing. But Guy-Manuel's gone. Gone ? Why ? Pain. Again. Everyone crying. Everyone screaming. Everyone lost. 

Nevertheless , she's going inside an ambulance. It takes Thomas and Guy-Manuel to the hospital-labo of Dr Chan. She goes with Dr Chan. Vincent stays with Thomas as well as Gabriella. Pedro knows about the new. He try to cancel shows. 

Small Table collapse.Small table did what she had to do. Duty . Services...

Small Table lost her master. Her friends. Her only friendds....

Small Tale feels lost. Small Table feels human. Human after all. 

Too late. Too late. Too late. TOoo LaAatEee....

*bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*

x-x-x-x

_N-O _ S-I-G-N-A-L_ ALERT_ALERT_ALERT_

XXXXX ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-DESACTIVATION-DESACTIVATION-DESACTIVATION-XXXXXX

*kssh*

_..._..._..._..._..._!!!..._..._.._.._._._._.__.___..____.._.____________________________________________________________xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

***

''Oh no !! Quick , Small Table is passing out , quick hand me the monitor , and the high frequency iv , quick , plug into port 1 2 3 , and turn on the operation system file. Bringing soft-ware 230 . QUICK '' ordered  loudly Dr Chan as one of the para-medic of the Labotary Phoenix for Human and Robots was there , assisting her inside the ambulance where we could see Guy-Manuel plugged into several monitor and now Small Table. 

They saw the labotary finally . Dr Chan looked at the two robots.

''Hang on. Please. You got to hang on.. Don't give up on me...''

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T WORRY IT'S NOT OVER YET


	16. The Reversal Operation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder : don't forget the FuturisticAU and the ScienceFicAU  
> And now you see that it will be a Reversal Au...  
> SURPRISE SURPRISE SURPRISE.

Thomas woke up . The first thing he saw was the ugliest roof of his ordinary hospital room and then the monitor he was plugged into . pain. confusion. his memories were slowly coming back to him. he took out his oxygen mask. amHe felt half of his body ...in metal. He looked around him and saw no one . Guy Manuel wasn't there. He lied his back on his pillow tears streaming down his face... The memories destroyed his soul ... Guy Manuel died for him . It's him that protected him when he has been projected to the ground . He was in pain . He felt he was now fully a cyborg. He knew now that he had a CPU and even had some electric devices to replace some parts of his body . The doctor came in . He did a check up . He realized Thomas was okay but explained to him that he lost his left leg...and he needed practice with his new robot leg ... Thomas closed his eyes ... He didn't really care...all he wanted was ... He couldn't take the pain... He was gone ... It was so strange and hard to believe . It didn't seemed to be true ... Thomas passed all the test of the doctor . The left side of his body was entirely computerized . For Thomas it was so ugly and painful to be alive when he was ... Thomas choked . He started crying... But sobs will never give him back the ultimate reason of his pain .. And at that thought he cried even harder , alone , in a hospital bed that looked more of a coffin to him . A life without guy Manuel was nothing but an horrible pain - like if you were always about to die

***

Guy-Manuel was lying on a table, Dr.Chaal had access to the simulator. She was going to attempt the impossible. There were only 10% of battery in the generator of Guy-Manuel. She had with her ,  human limbs  , skin , and eyes done by cloning DNA that was already crypted into the  hard drive of Guy-Manuel. How ? She didn't know , but it was the first thing she tried and inspected ; his hard-drive and his motherboard survived ; at least the memory , the most part was safe. But the right side of Guy-Manuel's body ws dead. She was trying to save the robot. Who had 1 in 2 chance of surviving. This was dangerous, highly advanced and the first ever attempted on a real robot model.

She was going to rebuild entirely Guy-Manuel...  In a human body. He would be a cyborg . Human . With robot parts of course. They took out the metal envelops and kept the robot skeleton of Guy-Manuel. They only kept the helmet for the outside robot body.

It was called a reversal .  

It will take  6 hour to do so with the technology they had. Digital monitors were around the operation table everywhere , with other micro instruments and electronic devices that were for medecene and robotics engineers. It was a mix of surgery and mechanical repairs. That is why it was so tricky and hard ; one little tiny error , one cable  plugged into the wrong port and the human body  during the reversal , that  is connected to the robot body dies  ; after the operation , the human body is the only one who can die ; the robot part can be repaired ... but not on the operation. They had to do the reversal ; rebuilding a robot would lead to a reset and all the memories will be erased and the robot would come back to a simple robot.

But Guy-Manuel was made to be a human. Someone knew  he was , and changed devices in order for him to be a human. She didn't knew who , but it didn't matter . It was to be done. Now , or never.

Dr Chaal was wearing a mask. And some technicians and doctors that was around them. Vincent and Pedro were waiting outside. Pedro left the touring when he knew Thomas was almost dying as well as Guy-Manuel. They cancelled their last show ..The reversal operation began. Dr Chaal was under pressure. She was doing the best she could to not shaking , it was ultimate and all the technicians were talking fastly , always saying the state of Guy-Manuel data flux.Dr. Chal began the transfer of organs. Team A is occupied parts Cyborg and Team B of the human. Dr Chaal  oversaw both teams and would proceed with the transfer of data.

'' Assitant Jonathan and Laurie , Stabilize here, someone pass me the scalpel blade. Be careful everyone in the area f hemorrhage in the  blood vessels 10 and 11, '"she said,  with a voice that was  firm and dry. The blood was gushing. The technicians and doctors panicked and busied themselves around Guy-Manuel like bees in a hive.  Everyone was moving quick . The tension was at its height.

'Do not lose him! Do not lose him !! Team A , fast ,  do me a status report. ''Exclaimed Dr Chaal   working in the affected kidney area , busy with some bloody nerves she was holding in her hand.

''His heart-rate digital is stable. Flow data at 70%. 69% 68% ... '' Dr. Chaal   turned the monitor that was plugged into Guy-Manuel's neck and  activated the circuit 9 of the now  cyborg body of the patient  , that was teared up  apart and open .

''Phase B of the operation can not be completed if there is so much blood there ! We need to  Slow wire Data. Does the hemorrhage  is still here? ''Dr Chaal   asked members to Team B.

''Hemorrhage is  controlled and stopped. '' Confirmed one of them.

Dr Chaal sighed of relief. Okay the organ were all working , the skin was ok so now she needed to connected them to the robot side . She and her team worked on it for hours. All we were hearing is the oxygen mask , the face of the robot was now covering with skin , the eyes , the mouth , the ear  ; the main organs also ; everything was build up with nervosity and perfection. They worked in silence . The monitors and the cable were beeping. The time was passing . And Dr Chaal was focussing the best she could , it was the operation of her life. The one , she had to do , and achieve. Guy-Manuel need to live.  They were monitoring , fixing , applying , sticking , cutting , replacing and buidling up everything from the human side to the robot side. Minutes after minutes , after hours non stop ; the stress was intense and the adrenaline rush was so high . 

A nervous silence broke into the operation room where the only noises were the one that the monitors and the IV were doing. Dr Chaal looked at the team in their eyes  , with a deep and grave tone she said :

''It's now or never ; we will do the activation of  the two sides. The battery is too low to risk everything now. We got no time.''

''But Dr Chaal...''

'' I SAID '' she interrupted the young assistant dryly '' THAT WE GOT NO TIME. ASSISTANT PAUL AND CLAUDE  , TURN ON THE MONITOR OF DATA . YOU , START THE ACTIVATION  . COUNT DOWN , NOW ! '' she almost screamed to both team .

'' Activation in one...''

Dr Chaal hold the cables tight  , and could see the blood , the bones , the vessels and all the organs working together with the cables. The left side and the right side were now about to have their first contact...

''Two...''

One of the technicians was praying while he was turning slowly up the wire data .  The data started to flow all over the organ and the data.

''THREE . ACTIVATION OF THE SYSTEM . ''

''OKAY RIGHT NOW STATE OF ALL THE ORGANs , ONE BY ONE , EVERYONE ON ALERT . TEAM A  STATE OF THE CABLES AND DATA !!!''

'' STABLE - POSITIVE. RUSH CONTROLLED - INTENSITY MEDIUM.  The scanner is on now , the fan is working and the wire system is working.'' 

Dr.Chaal turned to the team A that said :

'' The body part is recovering. Pulsation is okay. Organs are okay. The reflexs are...good. The blood circulation is...good. The data flow is ... ok . The circuits are...ok. The system is okay . We are ready for the motherboard. ''

She turned a few button , did some surgery work on the body to finalize everything . Her heart beat was fast. She was sweating. And she swear she was shaking when she announced :

''Everyone be ready for the final state. We will rebuild  , it's the final state. It's now that we will see if it works or not.''

They started to rebuild everything toes , legs , skin , fingers , chest : everything was being build over  to have the human body  the organ were artificial but the artificial brain and the emotion were the one of Guy-Manuel and were real. The face looked exactly like the one of Guy-Manuel , in its simulator. It took hours just to achieve this work of fine surgery for Dr.Chaal. They were coming to the end and the hours were passing and Guy-Manuel now was human like he ever been before. He was even beautiful. It was time now to start the system , he had to wake up in one  hour.. The operation was coming to end until :

''Dr Chaal ... Dr Chaal ... something is wrong with the motherboard ;  it can't synchronize with the rest of the body !!! ''

All the monitor started to beep repetitevely.  The assistants , doctors and technicians were checking all the files , doing a thousand of scans at the same time , running to one monitor to the other , pressing buttons and switching buttons in a hurry. Everyone had pannick and fear in their eyes. We could see red flashing screenS everywhere. The situation was out of control .  Dr Chaal rush to grab a few instruments  and screamed :

''OK NOW EVERYONE GIVE UP ON WHAT HE WAS DOING NOW TO HELP WITH THE MOTHERBOARD... WE ARE LOSING HIM. I REPEAT , WE ARE LOSING HIM !!! . ''

Dr. Chaal started to shake . 

'' Fuck , we are losing him ...no ...''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter. Sorry if it sucks. It sucks . Sorry Sorry.   
> I love you still.  
> Next chapter should be out soon so stay alert.  
> SO YES . IT WILL HAVE A NEXT CHAPTER.


	17. Worser. Softer. Weaker. Anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TAKE DOWN EVERY RESPONSABILITIES I'M JUST A WRITER I'M SORRY.

Thomas was conscient. And he was still at the hospital. And for past 5 hours he  has done nothing but exercises and  tests  to see how he can deal with his half robot body. It was a shock ; it was weird but it was not as bad as it seems . Nobody told him he was easy but no one told him it was this hard. The doctor finally declared he was okay and able to leave the hospital tonight  ,  but that he  needed to see the Dr.Chaal who did the operation for him last night and was now _busy_ . When he asked them what she was doing , the Doctor was avoiding the subject , skipping to another one by asking him random questions about his reflexes or his motor abilities. So he was waiting dumbly in his room , messing with his body , exploring the devices and walking , doing exercises to be more fluent  and gracious in his movements that now looked so robotics ... he was not feeling human. He was just feeling human after all. He was feeling yes human , but after feeling completly made in metal. 

Thomas was sad . Really sad. He was still shaking. He couldn't take the loss of his best friend and holding the tears and the screams inside made him look like a psychopath. But he didn't care.

He didn't care about nothing. Nothing was worth caring for him now. He was even pissed at Dr.Chaal to have kept him alive while she didn't...

How could he even think that she  preferred saving him before Guy-Manuel . Thomas felt like a monster. 

He was wearing a white pant and a white shirt that belonged to the hospital. The doctor left . He was lonely in his room. When the door open abruptly and Thomas choked , he was so troubled that almost everything was making him react with too much intensity and sensibility. He was about to scream , but when he saw the tired and sad face of Gabriella , with Vincent that was crying he ran to her and hugged her , they cried together. Troubled.

''You're alive ...You're alive , oh thank god...'' she was sobbing , hugging him tightly. Thomas was not saying anything. He didn't said anything since he woke up. 

Gabriella stepped back , she looked around her to see if there is no one and said :

''You need to escape this room. Quick ! ''

Thomas looked at her . He was empty. He was feelingless and spiritless ; he was absent. He was just sad and was like mentally not giving a fuck to stay in the reality .Gabriella shook his shoulder and said , crying :

''Come on , Thomas , wake up !! He needs you . Guy-Manuel is having a reversal operation right now ,  they are turning him into a human... it is not going well ...but.''

Thomas pushed her , and ran outisde , not giving a fuck about the lab hospital staff that tried to stop him and that even called the security guard. Gabriella heard him screaming to her :

''HIS ROOM . WHERE IS HE.''

''Room Seven - Bloc Nine - Floor 21 in the B side . '' she screamed , getting arrested by the security guard. '' RUN , THOMAS , DON'T STARE , RUN... GO . I'LL BE FINE .'' she screamed as she was being arrested by guards , she was struggling but managed to say :

''GOOOOO ... HE NEEDS YOU.''

Thomas came down to earth and started to run , he had anger , he had panick , he was running down the hallway. He needed to see him. No matter what will happen. He felt the adrenaline turning him back to life. He felt his robotics devices struggle but working harder , making him run faster. He climbed down the stair . He finally accessed the hall way  of the stage 21 But  couldn't find the register of the bloc nine. He needed to go to the fucking register. He couldn't find it. He was asking agressively : where  is the fucking register  , but everyone tried either to stop  him or were too scared to answer and just stared at him like if he was a maniac.

So Thomas found the register and therefore , the bloc nine . By himself.

He needed to be there. No matter how will be Guy-Manuel. He needed to see him. At least one last night.

***

The Dr.Chaal was crying. It was her last chance , her last move  . After that ,  the operation will fail and Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo  , born GM80274  , will be declared dead and she'll have to tell it to Thomas ,that was alive and that will get heart broken , maybe forever. 

''EVERYONE  LISTEN CAREFULLY , LAST CHANCE , I WANT EVERYONE TO BOOST UP EVERY MONITORS.'' she ordered .

She then open the Random Memories motherboard again and again. She used all the techniques. And now she was struggling with the access of the Random Memories that were missing to bring him back to life. But she needed the password access to unlock them. She thought . She thought. What password could the robot gave to them , what was the key to .

Her eyes widened. The phrase  just popped up . Something she saw on the live set.

She coded it in binary  , in the motherboard software that was still not synchronizing and refused to be unlocked  but to translate it was : 

'' Emotions made us human after all .''

WRONG = ACCESS DENIED . YOU HAVE _1_ LAST TRY :

She changed the formulation quickly . Everyone was watching her wroking quickly on the motherboard . The data flow was close to the 0... They needed the files and the data or else without stimulation , it will all crash down.

''Love made us human after all. ''

Everyone was waiting with anxiety . One assistant was crying .. 

COORECT= ACCESS ACCEPTED. LOADING OF THE RANDOM ACCESS MEMORY FILE ... LOADING... ''

Everyone started to scream , and cry of joy. All the doctor hugged each other. Together , they rebuild humanity out of a dead robot . It was a miracle.

 '' Congratulation , Dr Chaal.'' said one of the assistant '' You saved him and you bought an android back to life into humanity.''

She  smiled at him   and replied, with tears of joy :

'' No , not me . Love did. ''

*******

Thomas was crying . He was seeking for the room. He had no strenght. He collapsed a few times. But he didn't gave up. 

 

He wanted to die. He felt like dying. 

Was he even alive.

 

Was he even robot.

Was he even human.

  
*******

Light. Noises . Sensations. Voices. People. Movements. Shadows. Feelings.

Guy-Manuel opened his eyes... Eyes... Why... Eyes. He was... breathing. What. What... 

He felt bad. Anxious. Unwelll and uncomfortable.Something was bad. Where was he ? In the hospital ? What happend...And then the accident... and then he was robot ... and then the explosion... Thomas ... what a pain.  He looked at himself . He was human. He touched his face , his hair. He was in shock. Pannick. Confusion. Pain. Thomas where is Thomas. He have head now ? He can think. Pain. Again pain. Terrible sadness. Tears. What are those..

Dr Chaal was telling him to stay there. That he was  a human. That Thomas was waiting for him in the room 10 of the last stage of the building.

But then  , at the word Thomas , everything came back to him. The memories.And although he was in shock , he rose from the bed. He pushed everyone. He was crying. He was unable to talk , he had difficulty to breathe. One tried to stop him but he threw an instrument at the assitant. Everyone was scared... He was scared.

But Thomas. Needed to. Find Thomas. He hit the door and destroyed him . He ran away. Find Thomas... Find..Thomas Bangalter. 

 

 Find      Thomas Bangalter.

  
Alive .

       Dying.                     Dead.

PAIN.

He won't stop until he found the body of Thomas.

 

See Thomas. Hear Thomas

 

 

...He won't stop until ....he find ...him.

 

HIM .

 

Thomas

Find

**Bangalter**

*******

Thomas heard something coming to him , breaking the death silence ,  in the hallway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang on tight little humobot. Something is coming.  
> Find the aesthetical homage to HBFS and you'll have a surprise.


	18. Human after all .

Thomas looked in the direction of the noise. He walked , tears streaming down his face. He looked back and saw Dr.Chaal behind  that screamed something. But he was only staring at the man.. that was moving like him. He was smaller , had brown wavy beautiful brown chocolate hair. Delicate features. Tiny rose lips . Pale skin . And stunning blue eyes that looked like cold sad ice. He walked closer. The man was still walking in silence. Frowning like him . And then...

The visions ; the memories , words and image   ,  hitted him like a thunder light striking through his body.

The simulator....

_''he is having a reversal operation...''_

If he was a cyborg....

_''It's a simulator... It's how I would like as a **human** ''_

_''GOOO HE NEEDS YOU...''_        If he was now half robot it means that _he_ was ....     _''he needs you... GO HE NEEDS YOU.''_

_'' Thomas... I love .. I love you Thomas..''_

Half human.

 

Thomas felt a huge cry coming out of his mouth. Tears were rolling on Guy-Manuel eyes that started to choke , unable to breathe. Thomas ran to him as he saw Guy-Manuel collapsing on the floor.Thomas fall on his knees and wrapped his arms around the body of Guy-Manuel. Who was alive. Who was hugging him. Who was crying. Who was there. Human. Both were shivering at this whole new contact. They heard Dr Chaal that was holding the hand of   Julian Casablancas , Pedro , Dj Falcon , the family  of Thomas , the hospital staff , Gabriella who  was holding the hand of Vincent , a friend of Thomas. Behind them small table was there . She has been repaired.  She stared at them . Like all . Dr Chaal said that they needed some time alone , that they were in shock and we had to leave them alone.

''Leave them like , 10 or 15 minutes.. They need it . After all they went through.''

The crowd diseapear and now , Guy-Manuel and Thomas were alone. Thomas was still holding Guy-Manuel crying , brushing his soft hair , kissing his cheeks , kissing his forehead. Holding his hands. Guy-Manuel couldn't talk . But he was feeling. So human.

''You're beautiful... I thought I lost you , forever. I was so broken ... when I woke up . It was like my world was ending. I  love you Guy-Manuel. I never thought I needed you so much . I need you that much .'' sobbed Thomas , kissing his lover's head with tenderness.

Guy-Manuel wipped the tear of Thomas. He was looking absent.

''Guy-Manuel... oh no Guy-Manuel tell me you're all right... Say something. ''

''Tho...''

Thomas stopped. His heart stopped. Everything in him stopped.

''Thomas... Thoomas..Thomas Bangalter.'' said Guy-Manuel roughly , learning how to use his voice. His voice was deep. His voice was beautiful. His voice was sensual. His voice . 

Thomas  hugged him and cried...

''Yes.. It's my name. I'm here now. I'm here.''

'' Je t'aime. '' 

Thomas looked at him and kissed him. Guy-Manuel closed his eyes. He felt the same sensation  as when he used to kiss him on his helmet.; but in 100 times better. The happiness and the emotion were taking them to higher levels.. Levels that they ain't even supposed. 

''Love made us human after all...'' 


	19. Never Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Shade Garden in the Botanical Garden.

Guy-Manuel and Thomas  met their family and friends , that were all crying of joy to see them alive , impressed also by the perfection of the reversal operation.Thomas introduced his partner to his father and his mother, who could hardly believe their eyes that a robot could become human with feelings and an artificial human intelligence that was now encoded with a motherboard in a cloned human brain from a blank brainthrough the advanced technology of Dr.Chaal; So then as their son now, Guy-Manuel was a cyborg.Guy-Manuel spoke, but not much. He felt intimidated by the weight of his new existence. Some are born human. It is already easier to understand so then because this thing seems natural. Humans think that normality is humanity. But we are questioning all the time. We destroy it, we deem it, we make it incomprehensible, we make it be what it should not be to pass over in silence actions that are justified in its name, we doubt it, and sometimes we even lose hope in it .The didactic spirit of Guy-Manuel, who once had a Cartesian mind running on the extreme philosophical stoicism in his scientific rational comfort devoid of impressions, so Plato would say, the symbol of true reality, tangible and verifiable seemed lost in a world of nuances imposed by humanity. Shades, ethics, behavior, human thought; everything was unstable, a formless form, a figure without shadows; never defined, the humanity swayed and seemed impossible to grasp for a robot. Guy-Manuel felt he had much to learn and that his spirit would need philosophy and time to learn and understand how to encode and decode the information other than with a search engine.

Thomas talked also to Julian . He even caught several looks he was throwing at the Dr.Chaal . He also talked to Vincent and Pedro , Vincent who was now dating Gabriella. Everyone seemed happy. But all the eyes were for Guy-Manuel that was terribly gorgeous with the most beautiful eyes on earth : 

''You look exactly like the man I saw in the simulator'' said Pedro , with a beaming smile '' You even have the same eyes . '' 

Guy-Manuel smiled .

 

''I guess the ADN code was really well encoded and crypted .'' he replied shyly .

Thomas couldn't help but be mesmerized by the beauty of the young cyborg . The only thing that made him look cyborg were the ears ; the ear were still part of his robot past : two disk were we could see the digital heart beat rythm of Guy-Manuel . They wre gold  but Guy-Manuel had so much long hair that it could easily be hided by it. 

  ''Around them, digital monitors displayed curves and various diagrams. Generators and processors are strange or even see antimatter, plasma and radioactive products. Several equipment for  cloning, some working with a very old technology reproductive stem cells or in vitro. Although this technology was long overdue it was  due to the stem cells   , who helped for the transfer of the DNA to the cloning machines , who saved him and explained how much the reversal operation was a success. The laboratory was large, the operating table steel had been cleaned, as well as surgical instruments used by Dr.Chaal. There were also many generators, equipment for  micro and macro technology, encoders and decoders of data, gigantic databases and several scanners.

 

Dr.Chaal smiled , as she took the pressure of Thomas that she wrote down on her pad before taking his  heartbeat

''I don't know who created this DNA file inside the motherboard but it was a work of pure genie. Most of the handmade DNA code fail and that's why  it's so hard to do reversal operation because the DNA never synchronise with the motherboard and the body or it's the motherboard that reject the body.'' explained Dr.Chaal ,  checking the reflexes of Thomas and Guy-Manuel.

After a couple of minutes , Dr Chaal told everyone she needed to do some tests to see if everything was all right. So the family and friends left . 

Dr.Chaal closed the door and softly said , with a malicious smile:

''Thomas. You're the one who helped to write the DNA code...am I right ? ''

***

Outside , Vincent and Gabriella were taking a walk  , far from the flying cars of the downtown of Paris , the campus of the university of Phoenix , espcially around the institute and the hospital was beautiful. The park of the hospital was great, with a beautiful garden of undergrowth. Linear, the garden had a large greenery. Several groves of yews surrounded the winding paths going around the hospital; large soft green beech trees tended their foliage above clumps of perennials, you could see majestic lime trees waltzing their branches in the wind. Hazels grew between chestnut trees, providing shade for the flower beds of hostas blue, carmine red and vivid begonias making their way between the ferns and wild lavender dotting a large expanse of lush lawn in the sun. A small pond with a bridge leading to the main entrance with two rows of gooseberry bushes bordering the main alley. The hospital was facing the alley, example of modernity and elegance.

''So ...'' said Kavinsky , smiling shyly as their hands were coiled together , '' What did you told to the media about the accident ..''

''They don't know... We controlled every source of information , and we told them they took a pose...The accident story is up to Daft Punk. They'll decide what they will do about it.''

Kavinsky noded and looked at Gabriella's eyes. They just started to date but he already felt so close to her. 

''I'm happy.'' he whispered.

Gabriella stopped walking and faced him ; her hair were floating in the soft wind . She looked amazingly beautiful . She laughed and said :

'' Why are you happy.''

Kavinsky  looked down . He pulled her closer. She blushed  , looking down as she felt their body softly slamming together . Kavinsky wrapped a arm around her waist . He brushed a lock of her hair back of her ear and lift her chin with one finger . She closed her eyes and  put a hand around his neck and they kissed. Kavinsky moaned .Kavinsky lips parted and merged their mouths, their mouths swallowed, then became wild, absorbing one and the other, the tongue of Gabriella looking for the one of Kavinsky who possessed her furiously, their tongues were doing ballets together as the kiss became more and more deep and hot. The tongue of Gabriella insisted on the tip of the tongue of Kavinsky shivering as he felt it running in his mouth , drawing circles with passion.. Their breaths were fast. Their cheeks were red and their skin was hot. They kissed furiously, Kavinsky felt his heart was distraught, shaking, and his entire being glowed; billions of sparks crackled in him. He felt his being coalesce into billions of tiny sparkling embers. A wave of excitement, intense heat made him convulse from foot to head. Gabriella even feel the erection of Kavinsky on his thigh. She sighed as he kissed her neck. She brought him into a corner, at the back of secluded park. They rolled on the grass.

Gabriella grind her hips on his  bulge , Kavinsky moaned and grabbed her ass and held her breast , kissing it ashe she was moaning softly . They kept kissing  , teasing on the grass. They then stopped , looking at each other with passion.

'' Are we getting lucky ? '' asked Kavinsky , smiling cheesily.

''You bet we are .. '' replied Gabriella , kissing him softly one last time.

They laughed and walked back to the hospital , hand in hand . 

***

Dr.Chaal was over with the test of Thomas and Guy-Manuel.Thomas found  his helmet. Like Guy-Manuel. The main cyborgs functions of their bodies were  well explained. Thomas thanked her.

''You can get out of the hospital. You have an appointment in two months to see how it goes. But knowing your expertise, Mr. Bangalter I'm not worried. '' They shook hands and Guy-Manuel and Thomas headed for the exit. Before he left, Thomas turned to Dr.Chaal and asked: ''How did you manage to find the password to unlock the rest of the code. ' The doctor smiled. 'Love. Love is the key to making him human, after all. ''

Thomas smiled and replied: ''Thank you. I found the name of the next album. ''

*** 

LATER :

 

The appartment was all new ; everything , since the explosion and the fire , has been rebuild. Thomas was sitting in the couch with Guy-Manuel . They were watching the news . Suddenly they heard a sound :

*kssh* '' WHAT IS THAT ? ''

''Small table ? '' asked Thomas , leaving the couch to go the studio.

Thomas bent and saw small table with an angry face . She walked on a piece of metal. Thomas picked him up. Guy-Manuel joined them and leaned over . He jolt and said :

''It's a piece from the sampler ! You know when they exploded . ''

''It looks like something is written on it...''

Thomas and Guy-Manuel looked at each other. It was the power corp industry logo ...

Thomas frowned and clenched his fist. He stood up and  put the piece of metal in a bag and said , angrily :

''They are back . '' 

Guy-Manuel screamed , fear written all over his face. He knew what it  meant. Thomas wrapped is arms around him.  But as he looked at the studio  , the helmet , and the piece of metal , one thing was sure...

Powercorp is not the only thing that is back .  The story wasn't finished.  He glanced at the piece , filled with angst and madness . And their work... more than ever , hour after ...

''Our work is never over ...''

* * *

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comments if you want a sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. So see what Humanity can do to the person who are different. My job is here is done. The next chapters will be more cute . I guess. I'll see. It depends on society ... I'll post at least the next chapter tomorrow, because I got finals... but I swear that I'll work on it next weeks.


End file.
